Querida Iris
by BELLE-BW03
Summary: "Querida Iris... "esas fueron las primeras palabras de la carta que cambiaría la vida de la pequeña. Con una nueva misión asignada por su guía espiritual, Alder, nuestra heroína viaja a Hoenn para entregar una carta. Después de todo, ¿qué tan difícil sería buscar a un tal Benga y entregarle un sobre? R&R Rated T (por si las dudas)
1. Chapter 1

_Este evento ocurrió años atrás, en una cueva helada en donde se dice que solo los verdaderos entrenadores pueden sobrevivir. Con enormes picos de hielo, tan grandes como lo que es para nosotros el tamaño de un carro, que podían desgarrar la piel de cualquiera quien no tuviera cuidado. Se encontraba un hombre encapuchado caminando solitariamente con la única compañía de un enorme Haxorus, quien no parecía tener problemas con caminar en el suelo congelado de la cueva. _

_Estaba silencioso el lugar, solamente se escuchaba el sonido del viento que chocaba con el hielo haciendo así una sinfonía natural de silencio y naturaleza unidos. Finalmente, después de estar días en la cueva, el hombre encapuchado y su fiel Haxorus logran salir a la luz del sol. Para encontrarse con un enorme camino el cual se iba elevando dirigiéndose a un pequeño pueblo el cual se encontraba en una montaña. El Pokemón Dragón dio un gemido molesto, ya que esperaba llegar al pueblo para finalmente descansar. El hombre encapuchado le acarició el hocico mientras decía:_

_-Tranquilo, Haxorus, ya pronto llegaremos a nuestro destino-, el hombre se quitó la capucha revelando a un señor de barba y cabello blanco, ojos amarillos y una expresión penetradora-, en poco tiempo, el guardián de Blackthorn City nos podrá ayudar…_

_**Capítulo 1: ¡El Prólogo de una Nueva Aventura!**_

(Opelucid City, siete años después)

Era una mañana cálida, anunciando así la llegada del verano. Eran principios de Junio y el sol recién salía iluminando las calles de la única ciudad que combinaba lo tradicional con lo moderno de una forma harmoniosa. Se podía ver a las personas saliendo de sus casas para dirigirse a su trabajo, algunos lecheros con sus Miltanks recogiendo y remplazando las botellas vacías de vidrio y sin faltar los carteros quienes recorrían cada calle pacientemente para entregar paquetes y cartas.

Pero hay un cartero en particular quien jamás sabrá que cambiará la vida de toda una región con haber entregado un sobre de papel manila de color amarillo en una casa antigua a pocas cuadras del gimnasio. Con su Watchdog caminando a su lado, el cartero abrió el buzón tradicional negro frente a la casa del alcalde y líder del gimnasio de Opelucid mientras que después se retiraba tranquilamente para realizar su próxima entrega.

Aunque la casa pareciera antigua de afuera, por dentro estaba muy bien equipada y modernizada. Tenía un ambiente iluminado, todo tenía una combinación de paredes blancas y algunos adornos negros. La cocina decorada con muebles de granito negro, se encontraba en una de las islas el bien conocido Drayden Lysander tomando un café tranquilamente mientras leía el periódico. El titular de hoy era:_** ¡Apertura de la Liga Pokemón de Unova! ¿Listos para la Acción o Destinados a la Destrucción… Otra Vez?**_

_Mientras no aparezca otro niño con el dragón legendario y un clan de chiflados vestidos de caballeros medievales, no creo que vuelva a pasar-, _pensó para sí Drayden mientras comenzaba a leer el artículo que hablaba de la liga.

Había escuchado de lo que había ocurrido en Sinnoh a finales del año pasado y no pudo evitar pensar que todo había sido culpa de Alder Adeku, el campeón de Unova (o Charlatán Cabeza de Piña, como lo llamaba Drayden a sus espaldas). Los sucesos fueron impactantes para todo el mundo y tenía en su mente la imagen perfecta del Battle Hall en llamas y cayéndose en pedazos. Seguramente el regreso de Caitlin Percila solo atrajo la atención de Team Galactic y eso los hizo querer invadir el Battle Frontier. Un campeón responsable hubiera regresado a Unova en lugar de quedarse ahí y empeorarlo todo, pero Drayden pensó que hablaba de Alder y no de un campeón responsable… como Cynthia Shirona… También pensó mientras le daba otro buen trago a su café que…

-¡HOLA DRAYDEN! –El grito repentino de Iris hizo que el líder del gimnasio y alcalde casi se atragantara con el café, obligándolo a escupir el líquido el cual cayó en el periódico y su camisa blanca... la cual era nueva-. ¡Buenos días!

La pequeña niña de casi once años corrió hacia la cocina entrando por la puerta principal, mientras que el líder del gimnasio tosía un poco y pegaba ligeramente su pecho con su mano empuñada, miró confundido a su aprendiz quien tenía en su cara una sonrisa enorme.

-Llevas casi siete años viviendo conmigo Iris… -dijo Drayden mientras ponía a un lado el periódico y se arreglaba un poco su corbata verde-, y aun así logras asustarme cada mañana cuando tienes algo para mi…

-Es para mantener tu mente activa, -respondió Iris mientras se sentaba en otra silla frente a su maestro-, jamás sabes lo que te puede atacar.

-Y el día de hoy fue una niña de casi once años con un… -Drayden observó curiosamente a su aprendiz, quien traía en sus manos un enorme sobre de papel manila de color amarillo-, ¿ese es mi correo?

-Así es, -Iris se levantó y se paró frente a su maestro presentándole el sobre-, ábrelo.

-Muy bien, -dijo Drayden mientras se levantaba de la mesa y tomaba el sobre caminando hacia su oficina, irritando a Iris por completo.

-Uuuugh, -dijo Iris un poco molesta mientras caminaba atrás de él-, ¿por qué no lo abriste en la cocina?

-Iris, sabes perfectamente lo que pienso, -dijo su maestro mientras buscaba su abrecartas en su escritorio, la cual extrañamente no estaba-, existe un lugar para cada ocasión y abrir cualquier correo implica algo de mi vida profesional siendo líder de gimnasio o alcalde… ¿en dónde está mi abrecartas?

-Ummm… -Iris rápidamente se retiró de la oficina corriendo, Drayden se sentó en su enorme silla de cuero negro mientras escuchaba el sonido de un cajón abriéndose, agua y finalmente los pasos de Iris entrando una vez más en la oficina-. Aquí está.

Drayden tomó su abrecartas, era una hermosa cuchilla con dos dragones que recorrían toda la monterilla y el puño de plata y una pequeña parte de la hoja de oro blanco. Las patas de ambos dragones majestuosamente descansaban en el puño del pequeño sable y los ojos de ambos dragones estaban decorados, uno con Rubí y otro con Zafiro… pero la hoja estaba pegajosa y se notaba que Iris había lavado rápidamente la cuchilla.

-¿Usaste mi abrecartas de plata y oro blanco para servirte jalea de Baya Chesto? –preguntó un poco molesto Drayden.

-N-no… -dijo Iris un poco apenada mirando el suelo de forma culpable-, la usé para servir mantequilla de maní…

-En fin… -dijo Drayden suspirando mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo y la pasaba sobre el pequeño sable sin filo de oro blanco-, mínimo tuviste el valor para decirme la verdad.

-¡Oye! –Dijo molesta Iris-, ¡yo jamás te miento y lo sabes!

Si algo tenía que darle crédito el alcalde a su aprendiz era su honestidad. En tantos años tuvo miles de oportunidades de mentir, pero ella jamás le ocultó la verdad. Era una niña sincera con él y con cualquiera que conociera… incluso un día recordó cuando su honestidad casi mata a Burgh cuando le dio su opinión sobre una nueva pintura que había realizado. Curiosamente, ahora el líder del gimnasio de Castelia siempre la invitaba para ver sus ideas o nuevas pinturas, ya que siempre le daba una respuesta sincera (algo que Burgh dejó de recibir cuando se volvió en un famoso artista).

-Y espero que jamás lo cambies, -dijo Drayden mientras tomaba el abrecartas con una mano y con la otra el sobre de papel manila-, ¿desde cuándo te interesa el correo que recibo? Si recuerdo bien, una vez dijiste que todos los correos que recibía eran aburridos y predecibles.

-Desde que vi que fue Alder quien te envió la carta, -respondió Iris con una sonrisa inocente-. ¿Significa que ahora se llevan bien?

-Solo si no encuentro excremento de Garbodor aquí adentro… -dijo un poco molesto Drayden mientras abría el sobre y observaba su contenido, habían otros tres sobres pequeños y blancos y cuando tomó uno que decía su nombre pudo ver un post it que decía _Confidencial (no le enseñes a Iris sin hablarlo antes conmigo)_-. Mm…

-¿Había popó de Garbodor? –preguntó Iris.

-No, solo una carta, -Drayden comenzó a pensar en alguna excusa para que Iris lo dejara leer en privado la carta, miró el enorme reloj de su oficina y suspiró-. Bueno, ya son las siete y media de la mañana, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

-Sí, -dijo Iris con una sonrisa-, hora de que juguemos mi Deino y tu Haxorus.

Drayden respondió levantando únicamente su ceja derecha y dirigir su mirada seria a su aprendiz.

-E-es decir, -dijo Iris nerviosa-, entrenar… vamos a entrenar claro..

-Trata de que Deino no se coma la mano de otro niño esta vez, -dijo Drayden mientras le entregaba la Pokeball de su confiado Haxorus.

-¡Oye! ¡Sabes que Deino no puede ver y que tiene que usar su boca para saber qué hay en sus alrededores! –Dijo molesta Iris-. ¡El niño fue quien exageró todo!

-Lo sé mí niña, lo sé, -dijo riéndose Drayden mientras le abría la puerta a su aprendiz y la pequeña salía de la oficina-. Solo tengan cuidado.

-¡Claro! ¡Adiós abuelito!

Habían pasado siete años desde que Iris comenzó a llamarlo así y aun sentía cómo esas palabras lograban endulzar un poco su alma discreta y disciplinada. Cerró la puerta de su oficina y se sentó en su silla de cuero negro una vez más. Observó los tres sobres y habían tres nombres en cada sobre_: "Para mi Pequeña y Querida Iris"_; "_Para mi Amado y Queridísimo Benga"_ y finalmente "_Drayden"._

_Poner un "Querido Drayden" o "Drayden presente" no te habría matado, Alder Adeku, -_pensó molesto el líder del gimnasio mientras tomaba una vez más el abrecartas y pasaba la hoja sin filo por el sobre. La abrió y comenzó a leerla, de una forma cuidadosa y detallista (ya que leer la letra del campeón de Unova no era simple):

"_Drayden:_

_Por primera vez en tantos años, te escribo pidiendo tu ayuda. Típicamente no me importa tu opinión y ni me interesa ya que, para serte franco, no me agradas. Pero esta vez decidí dejar el orgullo a un lado y concentrarme en lo único que nos une: el amor que sentimos por la pequeña Iris. He estado pensando en algo y temo que el tema es muy delicado como para escribirlo en una carta, así que si te interesa Iris (que sé que es así, ya que es lo __único__ que reconozco de tu persona) búscame en la Liga Pokemón para discutir del tema. _

_No le comentes a Iris nada hasta que hablemos, _

_Alder Adeku (o como me llamas a mis espaldas: Charlatán Cabeza de Piña; sí, me enteré que me llamas así)."_

_Excelente, _-pensó para sí Drayden mientras se levantaba de su silla y miraba por la ventana de su oficina-, _ahora ya no tendré que ocultar el apodo si ya sabe que lo llamo así…_

Miró por la ventana a Iris corriendo por la calle con su Deino (quien mordía su enorme moño para guiarse) y su Haxorus, saludando a todos los habitantes de la ciudad con una cálida sonrisa mientras que todos la saludaban de la misma forma. No pudo evitar sonreír, jamás tuvo hijos ya que no quiso ni siquiera casarse con los eventos que pasó años atrás, pero con Iris en su vida sentía que no necesitaba pensar en otra cosa más que en su nieta. Se volvió a sentar en su silla y releyó la carta una y otra vez (siempre fruncía el ceño cuando leía los comentarios sinceros del campeón de Unova). Se levantó de su silla, guardó las tres cartas con su sobre de papel manila en su escritorio bajo llave y salió de su casa. El día de hoy era feriado para todos los líderes de los Gimnasios en Unova, ya que hoy comenzaba la Liga Pokemón.

Caminó por la calle, buscando a Iris y recibiendo saludos de todos los habitantes, los cuales Drayden respondía educadamente. Finalmente encontró a su aprendiz jugando a las atrapadas con su Pokemón y con Deino, al ver a Drayden se lanzó al suelo y comenzó a hacer lagartijas.

-Quince… dieciséis… -decía Iris mientras realizaba los ejercicios-, ¡Drayden! ¿Qué decía la carta?

-Estaba pensando, -dijo Drayden mientras cruzaba sus brazos-, deberías de ir con Burgh, escuché que tiene nuevas pinturas.

-¿En serio? –Dijo Iris mientras se sentaba en la grama-, ¿por qué no me dijo?

-Bueno, son las siete y cuarenta de la mañana, -le respondió su maestro-, dale hasta las ocho y te aseguro que te llamará preguntándote si lo puedes ir a visitar hoy.

-¿Y mi entrenamiento?

-Ya que hoy es feriado para todos los líderes de gimnasios, pensé que te vendría bien un día libre mientras que yo voy a la Liga.

-¡Quiero ir contigo! –Dijo emocionada Iris-, ¡quiero ver los nuevos equipos de los de la Elite Four en persona! ¿Recuerdas la historia que Shauntal nos contó de su Froslass? ¡Quiero verla pelear!

-No, -dijo Drayden mientras que su celular sonaba y sonrió al leer el nombre Burgh-, además, creo que alguien querrá verte el día de hoy…

-Mínimo el estudio de Burgh tiene una televisión, -dijo Iris haciéndose la desinteresada mientras ponía una mano en cada lado de su cintura-. Ahí podré ver las peleas de todas formas.

(Liga Pokemón)

-¡Hola damas y caballeros! Soy Freddy O´Martian trayendo siempre las noticias emocionantes de la Liga Pokemón de Unova a ustedes, -dijo un hombre en un pequeño cuarto que tenía la vista perfecta del estadio mientras salía en vivo en televisión y la radio-. El día de hoy me acompaña el experto en batallas, Don George.

-Gracias The Scoop, -dijo el gran hombre de voz ronca-, el día de hoy es el primer torneo desde el accidente del Team Plasma y te digo que tenía miedo que los miembros de la Elite Four se aflojaran un poco.

-¿Y qué nos puedes decir hoy Don George? –preguntó el locutor con una sonrisa.

-Puedo decirte que la Elite Four me ha hecho ver mal en televisión, ya que el día de hoy… -el hombre se levantó de su silla y tomó el micrófono y después tomó un poco de aire antes de gritar-. ¡JAMÁS EN MI VIDA HABÍA VISTO UNA ELITE FOUR TAN FUERTE EN AÑOS!

-Wow, gracias George por darnos la imagen, -dijo Freddy O´Martian mientras pasaba un dedo por su oído-. En fin, sin más retrasos… este año se inscribieron en total unas 47 personas y al final solo lograron llegar del Victory Road 15.

-El Victory Road es muy conocido por asustar a los retadores, -dijo Don George mientras se sentaba y cruzaba sus brazos-. También es conocido por ser el _colador de entrenadores_ así que los que salen de la cueva son en verdad muy fuertes.

-Pero esto no termina ahí, -dijo el famoso locutor con traje café y corbata amarilla-, después de superar el reto del Victory Road es necesario luchar con la Elite Four y vencer a los cuatro para luchar con el campeón.

-Por ahora Freddy solo han luchado 12 entrenadores con cada miembro de la Elite Four y no han logrado siquiera pasar de la primera ronda, rompiendo así un record que no se había establecido desde hace muchos años.

-Curiosamente, el que rompió el record fue el mismo campeón que hoy mismo se encuentra observando todo desde una cabina secreta en el estadio, -dijo Freddy O´Martian mientras miraba a George y se reía-. Tal vez deberíamos ir al Battle Froniter de Sinnoh o Hoenn, quien sabe si podremos volver más fuertes como los miembros de la Elite Four: Caitlin, Grimsley, Marshal y Shauntal.

Como el lector se podrá adivinar, después de todas las aventuras y peligros que vivieron la Elite Four de Unova en Sinnoh, era evidente que se volvieran más fuertes. En el estadio había varias cabinas con vidrios polarizados y típicamente se usaban para personas que compraran boletos VIP, ya que desde ahí se podía ver todo a la perfección. Pero todos los años (desde el comienzo de la Liga) siempre una de las cabinas estaba vacía con únicamente un espectador: el campeón de la Elite Four de Unova.

Así que se podrán imaginar un salón con sillas vacías y un hombre alto con poncho blanco y cabello explosivo, mirando todo con sus brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en el rostro. Alder se sentía orgulloso de ver la Elite Four tan fuerte, eso obligaría a los entrenadores a entrenar más duro y sin mencionar que le trajo muchas cosas buenas a cada miembro.

_Quién diría que al final Caitlin y Shauntal conseguirían novio… no debería sorprenderme de eso, debería de sorprenderme que Marshal tuvo el valor para confesárselo a su chica, -_pensó el campeón de Unova con una sonrisa-. _Y Grimsley… bueno, el muchacho hizo nuevos amigos…_

-¿S-Sr. Adeku? –la voz de una secretaria con lentes enormes y la cara tan pequeña como la de un Minccino desconcentró al campeón.

-¿Mmm? Hola Shannon, -dijo el campeón con una sonrisa-, ¿pasa algo?

-Sí, alguien desea hablar con usted y sé que todo esto supuestamente nadie debe de saber que está aquí pero… ¿le molesta si pasa?

-No te preocupes, que pase-, por un momento el campeón pensó que sería Cynthia, la verdad extrañaba sus apodos e insultos, pero al final paró viendo a otra persona-. Oh… Drayden.

-Alder Adeku, el mejor campeón de la historia, -dijo Drayden con voz sarcástica mientras entraba a la cabina y cerraba la puerta, se paró frente al campeón y cruzó sus brazos.

-Sabes, puedo ver un poco de sarcasmo justo allí en tu barbilla, -dijo Alder mientras señalaba su barbilla-. ¡Es cierto! Con esa barba, no podemos verla ya que eso es solamente otro misterio que jamás se sabrá su respuesta… ni que me interesa claro…

-Lo que sea Adeku, leí tu carta… -dijo Drayden y la expresión del campeón cambió a una más seria y menos molesta-, ¿qué quieres con Iris?

-La verdadera pregunta es: ¿qué esperas tú de Iris? –preguntó Alder mientras cruzaba sus brazos y se sentaba en una silla, se podía escuchar afuera de la cabina las grandes batallas que se desenvolvían en el estadio y el público aplaudiendo.

-Obviamente espero que sea la mejor Maestra Dragón de la historia, -dijo Drayden un poco molesto de que el campeón siempre lograra responderle su pregunta con otra pregunta-. Iris tiene un talento impresionante con la comunicación que tiene con los Pokemons Dragón…

-¿Solo con los Pokemons tipo Dragón? –cuestionó Alder levantando una ceja desde su asiento.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Drayden cruzó sus brazos molesto, ¿acaso el campeón se creía con el derecho de decirle cómo criar a su propia nieta?

-Iris ha viajado por toda Unova, -Alder se levantó y contempló una vez más la batalla-, pero siempre lo hace bajo tu cuidado y siempre está rodeada de Pokemons tipo Dragón… ¿no crees que es hora que conozca un lugar por su cuenta?

-Tiene diez años Adeku, -dijo Drayden molesto-, no soy como tú que envía a su nieto de once años a una región desconocida por su cuenta.

-Primero de todo, no metas a Benga en todo esto, -respondió sumamente molesto el campeón, odiaba cuando usaban a su nieto como excusa-. Segundo, Benga ya va para los trece años y ya lleva varios meses viajando por su cuenta. Pero esto es sobre Iris, como su guía espiritual pienso que debería ir un tiempo lejos de casa y conocer el mundo por su cuenta. Esa chiquitilla tiene un talento y yo pienso que no solo son con los Pokemons tipo Dragón…. Pienso que va más allá que de los Pokemons, Iris incluso ilumina la vida de quien sea que ella conozca. Necesita conocer el mundo por su cuenta y tú sabes que todo niño necesita estar un tiempo lejos de casa…

-Aunque tengas razón en casi todo lo que hayas dicho, -dijo Drayden que le incomodaba la idea de que Iris estuviera lejos y que él no la pudiera proteger-. No puedo dejar que Iris se vaya a otra región sola…

-Tiene siempre a sus Pokemons… así que técnicamente no estaría sola… -dijo Alder en bajo mirando a Drayden.

-¡Detesto cuando te crees con el derecho de decirme cómo criar a Iris! ¡Y tus métodos de crianza son _estúpidos_! –Drayden enfatizó la última palabra.

-¿Cuál de mis métodos de crianza te parecen estúpidos?

-Iris tenía siete años, en ese momento estaba traumatizada con el hielo a tal punto que no salía de la casa hasta que dejara de nevar y se negaba a salir sin que yo estuviera con ella sosteniendo su mano… -Drayden miró a Alder como si fuera un cuchillo atravesando un cadáver-. Y tú la llevas a que haga patinaje sobre hielo con tu Vanilluxe al día siguiente…

-Bueno, tenía que enfrentar su trauma tarde o temprano y pensé: ¿por qué no hacerlo divertido? –Alder se rió e irritó al líder de gimnasio-. Gracias a eso, ahora adora el invierno…

-Iris tenía ocho años, una noche entra a mi casa llorando diciendo que un Pokemón quería comer su alma y era porque le tenía miedo a los Pokemons Fantasmas -, volvió a mirar a Alder enojado y notó que su expresión seguía igual de simpática y tranquila-. ¿Y qué haces? ¡La llevas a un cementerio en la noche ese mismo fin de semana!

-Para tu información, la llevé al Festival de Otoño del Celestial Tower a que tocara la campana-, Alder encogió sus hombros sin darle importancia-. Como dije antes, hay veces que la mejor forma para enfrentar tu miedo es con diversión y…

-Otro de tus bellos métodos de enseñanza, el año ante pasado Iris…

-Sabes, cállate y ven un momento, -le dijo un poco molesto el campeón interrumpiéndolo, cuando Drayden se paró a su lado (casi bufando del enojo) miró la batalla y notó que era Marshal Lotto quien estaba peleando contra un entrenador-. Lo que miras ahora es el resultado de nuestro viaje a Sinnoh.

-Veo una cicatriz en su cabeza, -dijo Drayden mirando al Maestro de Pokemons Pelea en la arena-, me enteré que se lastimó durante una batalla contigo, ¿no es cierto?

-Pues yo lo veo con un Toxicroark, quien fue el Pokemón que nos salvó ese día de casi ahogarnos, -dijo Alder recordando esa tarde-, también puedo ver en el público varias personas apoyándolo… también puedo ver en el publico nuevos amigos que hicieron durante nuestro viaje… ahí está su novia Shauntal… también veo al novio de Caitlin, Darach Kokuran… Palmer Jericor, Dahlia Delila, Thorton Distmar… ¡wow! ¿Argenta? Creí que estaba en terapia por su hombro… incluso la Elite Four de Sinnoh y Volkner están ahí, con unos entrenadores de un lugar conocido como el Battleground...

-¿A qué quieres llegar con esto, Adeku?

-Lo que trato de decirte, Drayden, es que si jamás hubiéramos viajado a Sinnoh, Marshal no tendría a Toxicroark y no sería novio de Shauntal; si jamás hubiéramos viajado, Shauntal no se hubiera hecho amiga de Volkner y Flint… si no hubiéramos viajado, Caitlin y Darach seguramente seguirían como habían dejado las cosas hace cuatro años y no serían una pareja. También puedo ver ahí a unos entrenadores del Battleground… Marley, Aaron y Caitlin ahora son amigos cercanos y Thorton y Grimsley se hicieron buenos amigos… Quiero decirte que hay tanto esperando a Iris allá afuera y creo que es hora que vaya a descubrir el mundo.

-¿Haciendo qué? –preguntó un poco agresivo el líder del gimnasio.

-Entregando algo muy importante en Hoenn, -dijo Alder con una sonrisa-, deja que Iris lea la carta pero antes quería decírtelo para pedir tu permiso ya que tú, después de todo, eres su tutor legal…

Drayden miró una vez más por la ventana y notó que Marshal ganó la batalla y que lo celebró abrazando a Shauntal (quien saltó de las escaleras casi matando del susto a Grimsley y a Caitlin, quienes estaban sentados a su lado). Notó también cómo todos los entrenadores de Sinnoh le gritaban celebrando su victoria. Pero lo que más le sorprendió de todo, fue ver a Marshal Lotto con esa enorme sonrisa. Era muy extraño verlo sonreír ya que siempre pensaron que tendría esa naturaleza seria y que seguramente no le importaba nada más que su trabajo. Pensó por un momento lo que daría él por ver a Iris en el lugar de Marshal: feliz, con éxito… pero sobre todo… feliz…

-Está bien… hagámoslo…

_Blackthorn City era una ciudad que descansaba entre las montañas, un lugar callado en donde el viento soplaba fuerte… pero no demasiado. Los habitantes del pequeño pueblo eran personas de tradiciones puras y estables, es normal que personas de un pueblo tan pequeño no estén acostumbradas a ver Pokemons de otras regiones. Si para todos era una fasinación ver a un Pokemón de otra región, podrán imaginar lo que sentían al ver un Pokemón Dragón y de otra región en su pequeño pueblo._

_-¡Bienvenido a Blackthorn City! –dijo un lugareño recibiendo al forastero, quien venía vestido con una capa café que cubría su cara y un Haxorus-. ¿En qué lo puedo ayudar hoy, amante de los dragones?_

_-Necesito hablar con el Guardián del Santuario Dragón, -dijo el forastero._

_-Lamento decirle, mi buen amigo, -dijo el amable lugareño-, solo los entrenadores fuertes pueden entrar._

_-¿Cuenta un Maestro Dragón de la Región Unova? –preguntó Drayden mientras se quitaba la capa e impresionaba a los lugareños._

_-¡Drayden! ¡Por supuesto que usted puede entrar! ¡El Guardián ha hablado maravillas de usted! –Dijo el lugareño con una sonrisa y la sorpresa era evidente en su mirada-, con gusto lo guiaré…_

Notas del Autor:

Saludos lectores, soy Belle-BW03 y me presento ante ustedes con una nueva historia. Muchos se deben de estar preguntando de cuál universo viene esta historia. Bueno, yo pienso que el animé de Pokemón es bueno hasta cierto punto (sin mencionar que ya existen historias de sobra sobre el animé), así que se basará más en el universo de los juegos y en el Manga (más en los juegos). Esta historia está levemente conectada con mi historia anterior Cruzando Fronteras, pero la verdad solo son pequeños detalles. Para los que sí leyeron mi historia anterior, esto ocurre casi siete meses después de Cruzando Fronteras. Sin más demoras, siempre siéntase libres de dejar un comentario, opinión o sugerencia y yo siempre las agradeceré el próximo capítulo. Una nota más, estos flash backs los pondré de vez en cuando, básicamente cuando sienta que vayan con el capítulo.

Todo comentario siempre es apreciado y agradecido.


	2. El Comienzo de un Viaje

_El Guardián del Dragon Den era un anciano sabio, quien se decía que había vivido las aventuras más fantásticas que cualquier entrenador quisiera vivir. Su sabiduría provenía de las enseñanzas de sus antepasados y de la experiencia, cualquier aspirante a ser Maestro Dragón lo miraba como el entrenador o mentor ideal. _

_-Te debes de estar preguntando por qué te llamé, ¿no es cierto? –le preguntó el Guardián del Dragons Den al Maestro de Pokemons Dragón de Opelucid City-, aunque la verdad debería de ser yo el de las preguntas… ¿qué te hizo escuchar mi llamada?_

_-Me he dado cuenta que he aprendido todo, logré superar cada prueba y sigo en busca de aprender más, -dijo Drayden con sus ojos cerrados-, pero no puedo evitar sentir que ya lo aprendí todo y de… alguna forma… no estoy tan conforme como esperaba._

_-Ya veo el problema, Drayden, -dijo el Guardián mientras lo miraba a los ojos, ya que los abrió sorprendido-. El problema de querer aprender es que creas una ilusión en tu alma. Una en donde crees que con saberlo todo estarás completo, pero al final el conocimiento no vale nada si no tienes con quien compartirlo… tristemente, los años ya están en mis hombros y cada día me es más difícil realizar acciones que son fáciles y naturales para un niño… pero hay una niña quien puede ser un estudiante quien te necesita. Si quieres llenar ese vacío que sientes en el alma, acepta esta misión. _

_-Acepto, -dijo Drayden-, ¿en dónde está mi estudiante?_

_-Bueno, hubo unos detalles que faltó decirte-, el anciano se rió y Drayden se preguntó qué clase de sorpresa lo esperaba-. Hace un año, los aldeanos fueron atacados por un Dragonair molesto. Antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, apareció una niña quien no le calculo más de tres años y tranquilizó al Dragonair…_

_-¿Tres años? –dijo Drayden confundido y sin creerle._

_-Así es, -inhaló y continuó su historia-. Queda más que obvio que varios aldeanos compartieron su preocupación y quisieron traer a la niña, adoptarla y criarla… pero por alguna razón, siempre que un humano se acercaba a ella, corría de regreso al bosque. No tenemos idea de cómo se llama, pero por alguna razón no puedo evitar pensar en una flor al verla… así que la llamaría Iris… es un lindo nombre para una nena…_

_-¿Supone que busque a una niña salvaje, la adopte y la haga mi aprendiz? –dijo Drayden molesto, ya que no esperaba que lo tomaran por sorpresa._

_-No lo supongo, sé que lo harás, -el anciano dio una pequeña risa irritando a Drayden. _

_-¿Qué lo hace pensar que yo soy el adecuado para esta misión? –preguntó el Maestro de Pokemons dragón-, estoy algo grande como para hacer de niñera._

_-Con el tiempo entenderás por qué te elegí entre todos los Maestros del Mundo que conozco… _

_**Capítulo 2: ¡El Comienzo de un Viaje! Iris, conoce a Iris… ¿huh?**_

(Castelia City, Estudio de Arte)

-¡VAMOS GRIMSLEY! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas Iris mientras miraba la batalla de la Liga Pokemón en el Estudio de Arte de Burgh.

Lo que hacía este estudio un lugar perfecto para mirar la Liga era el hecho que este lugar fuera muy lujoso. Por casi todos los corredores se podían ver las pinturas exhibidas de Burgh y varios compradores observándolas. Pero en el fondo, atrás de la caja, había unas escaleras en donde llevaban a una pequeña sala en donde había una televisión de plasma. Iris se encontraba con su Deino observando las batallas mientras que el líder de Gimnasio de Castelia City atendía unos clientes. Haxorus se encontraba durmiendo al lado del sillón, ocupando casi todo el espacio de la sala.

-Wow Iris, deberías de bajar el volumen, -dijo una figura excesivamente alta y delgada mientras subía las escaleras-, gracias a ti, mis clientes saben cómo van las batallas.

-Lo siento Burgh… ¡pero Grimsley tiene un Sharpedo! ¡Y le ganó a un Galvantula! –Dijo Iris aplaudiendo jovialmente-, me refiero, tenía desventaja de ambos lados y aun así logró ganar… ¡es increíble!

-Bueno, los clientes ya se fueron así que veré el resto de la Liga contigo, Deino y Haxorus… -pero cuando Burgh dio un paso adelante el enorme Pokemón Dragón le rugió-. O tal vez no…

-¡Haxorus! ¡No seas mal educado! –Le dijo Iris enojada mientras le daba espacio a Burgh en el sillón-. ¡Deberíamos de llamar a los demás líderes y ver todos juntos las peleas del próximo año!

-Es una idea excelente Iris, -dijo Burgh con una sonrisa hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar, típicamente no atendía si era alguien del trabajo ya que estaba pasando tiempo con Iris, pero al ver que era Drayden no lo dudó ni por un segundo.

-Me pregunto en dónde podríamos juntarnos… el próximo año… -le dijo Iris a su Deino, que se quedaba dormido en sus piernas-, deberíamos hacerlo en donde Chili, siempre preparan comida rica…

Mientras que Iris pensaba en esto, en la televisión se podía ver que las batallas del día de hoy habían acabado y eso significaba que mañana otros seis pelearían contra la Elite Four. Iris se sorprendió que solamente (de esos seis que lucharon el día de hoy) solo hayan pasado dos.

-Claro Drayden, -escuchó Iris hablar al líder de gimnasio y lo volteó a ver-. ¿Quieres que lleve a Iris a Opelucid?

-No será necesario, -ambos voltearon a ver impresionados a las escaleras cuando pudieron ver al Maestro de Pokemons Dragón subir al segundo piso-. Yo ya me adelanté.

-¡Hola Drayden! –dijo Iris con una sonrisa sentada en el sillón y Deino se levantaba, Haxorus se paró y caminó lealmente a su entrenador.

-Hola mi niña, gracias Burgh por cuidarla.

-Siempre un placer, -dijo el líder de Gimnasio con una sonrisa-, sus críticas son tan sinceras que me ayudan para mi próximo proyecto.

-Sí, ¡tienes que ver su nueva pintura! –dijo Iris con una sonrisa-, ¡me gustó mucho! ¡Sus colores me recuerdan a los de un Garbodor!

-Ahora sé que no debo de combinar esos colores… -dijo Burgh un poco desilusionado ya que no esperaba que su pintura le recordara un Pokemón que literalmente era basura.

-¿Quieres un helado? –le preguntó Drayden a Iris, la niña respondió con una enorme sonrisa y se levantó rápido del sillón con Deino, se acercó a Burgh y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras decía:

-¡Me gustan tus pinturas! ¡Adiós Burgh!

-¡Cuídate pequeña!

Cuando ambos entrenadores se fueron del edificio, Burgh no pudo evitar sorprenderse como le ocurría cada vez que observaba a Drayden con Iris. El líder de Opelucid siempre fue un hombre frío, calculador y disciplinado; o en otras palabras, no era de aquellos hombres que esperas que te inviten a un helado. Pero desde que entró Iris a su vida, descubrieron que dentro de ese duro y frío corazón había un padre amoroso que daría todo por su hija… o nieta adoptiva en este caso…

(Castelia City)

Ya que era verano, Castelia se inundaba de personas en busca de algo refrescante. Como todos sabrán, el famoso helado de dicha ciudad era conocido por ser el mejor de Unova e Iris felizmente comía el suyo con una gran sonrisa. Drayden tenía el suyo en su mano, pues no le había dado gracia haber pagado tanto por un miserable cono pequeño el cual cualquiera se comería de tres bocados.

-¿Por qué no comes tu helado? –le preguntó Iris mientras terminaba el suyo y caminaban a dirección de los muelles.

-No tengo mucha hambre la verdad-, mentira, el único desayuno que había tenido Drayden era el café que paró en su camisa, la cual revisó y seguía manchada… pero sabía que Iris le gustaba mucho el helado y no quería volver a hacer la gran fila y pagar un dineral-. ¿Lo quieres?

-¡Claro! –dijo Iris mientras tomaba el cono de helado y comenzaba a comerlo con una gran sonrisa, ambos pararon en frente del muelle y contemplaron la hermosa vista.

Se podía ver el sol comenzando a bajar, anunciando así las cuatro de la tarde en el reloj de bolsillo de Drayden. Estaba nervioso ya que sabía que una vez que le diera esa carta, ya no habría marcha atrás. Podría tirarla al mar en este momento con todo y el sobre de papel manila (claro que la carta la cual iba dirigida a él ya no estaba en el sobre), o podría fingir que sí se la dio y que la niña rechazó la oferta de Adeku… pero… algo dentro de él no se lo permitió.

-Hoy fui con charlatán cabeza de Piña... e-es decir, Alder, -dijo Drayden, no quería insultar en frente de Iris.

-¿En serio? –Dijo Iris un poco desilusionada-, ¿se pelearon otra vez?

-No… más bien… ambos estuvimos hablando y… -Drayden sacó el sobre de papel manila y se la entregó a Iris, quien lo tomó y lo observó impresionada.

-¿A qué hora fuiste por el sobre? –preguntó Iris confundida.

-Justo antes de recogerte, -Drayden apoyó su pierna en su otra rodilla y cruzó sus brazos-, es para ti…

Iris tomó el sobre y comenzó a abrirlo muy emocionada (aunque ya estuviera abierto, destruyó la parte de arriba del sobre). No era común que recibiera cartas, ya que hoy en día con la tecnología de ahora no era común. Pero con toda la emoción del mundo, sacó dos sobres y leyó lentamente a quienes iban dirigidos: _"Para mi Pequeña y Querida Iris"_ y "_Para mi Amado y Queridísimo Benga"_.

-¡Wow! –dijo Iris ignorando la otra carta y sacando la que llevaba su nombre-, ¡una carta para mí!

"_Querida Iris:_

_El día de hoy será uno importante… ¡así que no olvides la fecha-!"_

-Drayden, ¿qué día es hoy? –le preguntó Iris bajando la carta antes de seguirla leyendo.

-Junio 3 mi niña, –dijo extrañado Drayden con una sonrisa.

-¡Gracias! –Iris volvió a levantar la carta.

"_Querida Iris:_

_El día de hoy será uno importante… ¡así que no olvides la fecha ya que la recordarás por el resto de tu vida! Esta carta anunciará una misión y necesito que alguien valiente y dispuesto a recorrer una región lejana me ayude, así que pensé en ti. Como tu guía espiritual, busco tu ayuda en esta misión. La verdad, es algo simple pero tiene que ser un secreto ya que si los medios se enteran de esto, seguramente invadirían la privacidad y es algo muy personal que solamente confío en alguien como tú, Iris. Básicamente es ir a Hoenn y entregar una carta a un muchacho llamado Benga. Es un entrenador muy poderoso así que no creo que te cueste trabajo encontrarlo. Pero esto no significa que irás solamente a Hoenn para entregar la carta y regresar a Unova, no… quiero que cuando estés allá encuentres algo que te gusta o te llame la atención y que te pongas una meta con eso. Ya sea batallar con alguien, aprender a pescar o lo que sea, no importa. Pero como tu guía espiritual te recomiendo que te pongas una meta además de entregar esta carta._

_El sobre que entregarás está dirigido a Benga, ¡estoy seguro que te agradará mucho cuando lo conozcas! Tampoco te costará reconocerlo, es un entrenador muy fuerte y único. También encontrarás en tu sobre un pasaje especial, es uno que te dejará viajar a Hoenn cuando quieras, solo tienes que enseñarlo._

_Espero verte pronto y mis mejores deseos en tu nueva misión,_

_Alder"_

-¡Wow! –dijo Iris emocionada mientras buscaba en su sobre el pasaje, cuando lo sacó tenía una impresión de la silueta de la región Hoenn-. ¡Tengo una misión! ¡Comenzaré ya!

-¿Sin empacar? ¿Sin despedirte? –le preguntó Drayden levantando una ceja.

-Ups… es decir… ¡Comenzaré mañana!

-…

-¿Pasado mañana? –cuestionó Iris nerviosa mirando la cara seria del líder de gimnasio.

-…

-¿Este fin de semana? –dijo Iris esperando que fuera aceptable.

-Tres días de preparación… perfecto… -dijo Drayden un poco triste sin que Iris lo notara, se levantó del banco y miró sus alrededores-. Ahora hay que ir de compras.

-Huuh, -dijo Iris quejándose mientras guardaba el importante sobre en su bolsillo-, pero tú y yo odiamos ir de compras…

-Bueno, -dijo Drayden mirando a Iris quien perezosamente se levantaba del banco-, ¿y en dónde supones que compremos tu nuevo Xtransceiver?

-¡Wow! ¡Un Xtransceiver! –dijo Iris saltando de la felicidad mientras comenzaba a correr por la calles de Castelia-, ¡vamos!

Drayden no pudo evitar sonreír mientras seguía tranquilamente a su pequeña nieta. Era obvio que para este viaje le compraría algo para que se comunicaran, ya que cuando viajaba en Unova no era necesario que tuviera uno ya que siempre estaba con la compañía de algún líder o alguien de confianza. Paró comprándose uno amarillo y cuando lo puso en su muñeca, le quedaba un poquito grande debido a su pequeño tamaño. Los tres días pasaron tan rápidos que Drayden la verdad se sentía nervioso… ¡Iris se iría a Hoenn sola…! _¡Sola!_

Cuando el día llegó, Iris se iría en un barco que zarparía desde Castelia y ahí la estarían esperando todos sus amigos: todos los líderes, Elite Four e incluyendo a Alder. Al llegar al puerto, Iris notó que estaban todos esperándola y al verla estiraron Burgh y Elesa un manto que decía: _¡Buena Suerte Iris! _

-Awn, -dijo Iris con una sonrisa cubriendo con sus manos por la pena, mientras que Drayden cargaba su mochila amarilla y notaba que era caligrafía artística… seguramente lo había escrito Burgh-. ¡Está increíble!

-Fue idea de Elesa-, dijo Burgh con una sonrisa mientras que soltaba por un momento la manta y abrazaba a Iris-, te voy a extrañar pequeña…

-¡Pero si vamos a seguir hablando! –dijo Iris mientras levantaba su muñeca con orgullo-, ¡Drayden me compró este hermoso Xtransceiver y te seguiré dando opiniones sinceras!

-Y estaré muy feliz de recibirlas-, dijo Burgh mientras le daba un beso cariñoso en su cabeza.

Después se acercaron los tres hermanos de Striaton, el primero en saltar frente a Iris y gritar de la emoción fue Chili, con quien Iris se llevaba mejor. Ella reaccionó de forma parecida cuando saltó frente a él y gritó con toda su emoción, algo así se saludaban desde que se conocieron.

-¡Te vas a tu propio viaje! –Gritó Chili-, ¡más te vale regresar más fuerte!

-¡Lo haré! –Gritó Iris con mucha energía-, ¡seré tan fuerte que podré vencerte otra vez!

-Tiempo, tiempo, -dijo Chili un poco molesto mientras que Iris se reía-, si usas a tu Fraxure, ¿qué esperas?

Ambos se rieron y se acercó Cress, quien era el más poético y dramático para Iris. Cress levantó su mano con gracia y después de girarla varias veces la bajó una vez más y se inclinó ante Iris:

-¡Pequeña niña con el destino frente a ella! ¡_Alas,_ me siento feliz y emocionado por este viaje que emprenderás! ¡Te deseo aventura, romance y mucha sabiduría!

Drayden no le pareció muy… emocionante cuando mencionó la palabra romance. ¿Qué romance podría vivir una niña de casi once años como Iris?

-G-gracias Cress, -dijo un poco extrañada, siempre le pareció raro pero no tanto como…

-¡Hora de despedida! –Dijo medio cantado Cilan mientras daba una vuelta y paraba poniendo una mano en su barbilla-. El olor de la sal del mar hace que sienta en mi alma un ingrediente especial que traerá sabor a este maravilloso plato de entrada en este festín que será tu viaje… ¡Oh! ¡Quién sabe cuál será el increíble plato fuerte y con qué se cerrará! ¿Acaso un dulce y delicioso postre o un amargo y triste adiós? ¡Disfruta el sabor de cada minuto recordándonos con dulzura!

-Claaroo-, dijo Iris mientras daba un paso para atrás, en verdad eran raros para ella.

-¡Antes de que se me olvide! –Dijo Chili sacando una pequeña manta doblada con algo adentro -, ¡te preparamos un almuerzo por si no te gusta la comida del barco!

-¡Wow! –Dijo Iris tomando la pequeña manta doblada de las manos de Chili-, ¡gracias chicos!

Iris después se acercó a Lenora, quien abrazó con mucho cariño. Como era de esperarse, le entregó un libro con el título _El Misterio de los Pokemons y los Fósiles _(un libro que escribió ella para jóvenes)_. _También le dijo algo sobre siempre apreciar el viaje y que llamara con frecuencia para no preocupar a Drayden.

-¡Lo haré Lenora! –dijo Iris mientras que Drayden se acercaba (un poco molesto por lo que había dicho de no preocuparlo) y tomaba el libro para guardarlo.

-Así que llevas contigo a Deino y a tu Fraxure, ¿no es cierto? –dijo Lenora mientras que sacaba una Pokeball escondida en la parte de atrás de su cincho.

-¡Sí!

-¿No crees que llevar solamente dos tipo dragones te daría una desventaja? –Lenora le entregó una Pokeball y le guiñó un ojo-. Aquí tienes a un pequeño alguien quien estoy segura que te ayudará en tu viaje.

-¡Wow! –Dijo sorprendida Iris mirando la Pokeball-. ¡Es un Archen! ¡Gracias Lenora!

El abrazo que le dio fue uno largo y cariñoso, pues Lenora en verdad había agarrado cariño a la pequeña niña. Cuando se acercó a Brycen, él estaba con los brazos cruzados e Iris se despidió con la mano mientras decía:

-¡Adiós Brycen!

-… -le dio un pequeño abrazo-, adiós Iris.

Después la recibió Elesa, quien le dio un caluroso abrazo. Ella le agradaba mucho ya que siempre que necesitaba preguntar sobre un tema relacionado con cosas de chicas, siempre fue Lenora o Elesa quien más la ayudaba.

-¿Qué vas a hacer durante mi viaje? –le preguntó Iris, ya que la vida de una súper modelo podía ser interesante.

-La verdad estaba pensando en teñirme el cabello-, dijo Elesa-, nunca me sentí muy cómoda con el rubio, aun tengo que pensar pero ahí veré…

-¿Qué tal negro? –le preguntó Iris con una sonrisa.

-Mmm, -Elesa la soltó y puso una mano en su hermosa y delicada barbilla-, me gusta la idea…

Después se acercó Clay con sus brazos abiertos, listo para recibir a Iris con un abrazo de despedida. Aunque no muchos lo pudieran creer, el corazón del líder del gimnasio se ablandaba al estar con la adorable y dulce niña.

-Ahora algo tienes que prometerme chiquitita, -dijo Clay con su acento claro de vaquero-, muchas cosas descubrirás en esos lugares. Hombres de respeto, chiflados y más; prométeme que jamás olvidarás a tu Unova y a quienes te esperamos.

-¡Lo prometo! –dijo Iris con una sonrisa.

Cuando se soltó de su abrazo cariñoso, sintió que alguien le revolvía el pelo despeinándola y enojándola. Solamente podía ser una persona…

-Adiós, pequeña princesita, -dijo Skyla con una voz como si le estuviera hablando a un bebé, enojándola-, cualquier cosita que te pase, pequeñita Irisita, ya sabes que aquí tienes a tus amiguitos esperándote.

-Gracias Skyla… -dijo Iris un poco irritada mientras caminaba para despedirse de su mejor amiga de la Elite Four-. ¡ADIÓS SHAUNTAL! ¡TE VOY A EXTRAÑAR!

-¡ADIÓS IRIS! –Gritó Shauntal, el tono alto de voz que usaba la miembro de la Elite Four retumbó con el tímpano de su compañero Grimsley-. ¡Te voy a extrañar mucho!

-¡Yo te voy a extrañar más! –dijo Iris con una voz gritona.

-¡Mentira! ¡Yo más! –continuó gritando Shauntal.

-Jeez, siempre gritando como de costumbre-, dijo amargadamente Grimsley mientras ponía un dedo en su oreja.

-¡Adiós Grimsley! –dijo Iris mientras lo abrazaba y debido a su estatura, le llegaba al estómago.

-Adiós pequeña, -dijo Grimsley medio dándole palmaditas en su espalda-. Hazme un favor en Hoenn.

-¡Lo que sea! –dijo con energías Iris mientras empuñaba sus manos con determinación.

-Si llegas a conocer a un entrenador de la Elite Four de Hoenn que se llama Sidney, -dijo Grimsley mientras se hincaba para estar a la estatura de Iris-, dile de mi parte que su cabello tiene tanta lógica como su estrategia de siempre atacar.

-Y sigues sin superarlo-, dijo Caitlin mientras cruzaba sus brazos y se reía con Marshal, Shauntal y Alder.

-¡Me humilló en frente de varias personas! –gritó furibundo Grimsley a sus compañeros.

-Es porque Karen estaba entre esas personas y porque siempre le coquetea-, le dijo susurrando Caitlin a Shauntal.

Iris no entendió muy bien lo que se refería Grimsley, pero decidió ignorarlo y recordar que si algún día conocía a ese tal Sidney, cumplir lo prometido. Después abrazó a Caitlin y a Marshal, ambos eran los más callados pero aún así se despidieron con cariño. Alder se apoyó su rodilla en el suelo y después abrió sus brazos e Iris automáticamente lo abrazó.

-Gracias por darme esta oportunidad, -dijo Iris mientras seguía abrazando el cuello del campeón.

-Oye, no me agradezcas hasta que regreses, -dijo Alder mientras sujetaba su pequeño cuerpecillo, después la soltó y se levantó poniendo ambas manos en su cadera-. ¿Ya decidiste tu meta?

-No todavía no, -dijo Iris un poco apenada-. ¡Una vez que llegue la decidiré!

-Así se habla, -Alder sacó un pequeño papel de su bolsillo y se lo entregó-. Aquí están los números de todos los líderes de gimnasio… excepto Drayden, ya que no tiene Xtransceiver.

-¡Gracias! Lo guardaré en el directorio cuando suba, -Iris finalmente comenzó a caminar hacia el enorme barco que la llevaría lejos con la compañía de su maestro, quien llevaba su mochila todavía.

-Recuerda llamar lo más pronto posible, -dijo Drayden mientras le ponía la mochila amarilla a la pequeña niña.

-¡Lo haré abuelito! –dijo Iris con mucho cariño y empuñando ambas manos determinadas-. ¡Estarás orgulloso cuando regrese!

-Mi niña, yo ya lo estoy-, dijo Drayden mientras se agachaba y la abrazaba fuertemente entre sus brazos-. ¿Segura que te quieres ir?

-Lo estoy abuelito, además, ¡no voy sola! –dijo Iris con una sonrisa mientras se separaban y sacaba tres Pokeballs-. Entregaremos esta carta y cumpliré mi meta.

-Quiero que recuerdes algo importante-, dijo Drayden mientras tomaba ambos hombros de la niña y hablaba con un poco más de seriedad-. Sin importar lo que pase, ya cumplas la meta o no, quiero que regreses con la frente en alto porque yo siempre estaré orgulloso de lo que eres. Recuerda bien que tienes familia y que siempre te amaremos sin importar lo que pase.

-Creí que eso estaba más que claro abuelito, -dijo Iris mientras lo abrazaba.

Cuando finalmente lo soltó, Iris comenzó a correr con muchas energías por el pequeño puente subiendo al barco, el cual se llamaba _Lord Huntail_. Directamente se dirigió a la popa y puso ambas manos en la baranda del barco. Pudo ver entonces a todo el grupo que la despedía y cómo Elesa y Burgh estiraban una vez más la manta que le habían preparado. Con una gran sonrisa, estiró su mano al aire y comenzó a despedirse. Notó en Drayden mucha tristeza así que puso ambas manos frente a su boca y gritó con todas sus energías:

-¡ADIÓS ABUELITO!

Drayden respondió con una expresión más alegre y moviendo su mano también despidiéndose de su pequeña nieta. El barco comenzó a zarpar, comenzando oficialmente la aventura más extraordinaria en la vida de Iris. El viento comenzó a soplar fuerte, jugando un poco con el cabello de la pequeña niña.

Automáticamente, después de que se alejara del puerto y que ya no pudiera ver más a sus amigos, comenzó a correr hacia la proa y con una enorme sonrisa se dirigió hasta donde la baranda le permitía. Sintió el viento sacudir su cuerpo, escuchó cómo las olas chocaban con el barco y miró con una gran sonrisa el mar abierto. No sabe por cuánto tiempo se quedó en ese mismo lugar, pero fue mucho ya que un marinero se acercó a ella y le dijo:

-¿Disfrutando la vista?

-Mjm, -dijo con una gran sonrisa Iris-, ¡Llevaba años de no subirme a un barco!

-Cuando es de vacaciones todo se disfruta-, el marinero era de frente grande, cuerpo fuerte y una risa escandalosa que sorprendió a la pequeña-. Incluso yo disfruto la vista después de tantos años como marinero.

-¡Mi nombre es Iris! –dijo Iris felizmente extendiendo su mano.

-¡No te creo! –Dijo el enorme marinero con risa ronca-, ¡mi nombre también es Iris! ¡Oficialmente ahora eres mi amiga!

-¿Huh? –Dijo la pequeña confundida mientras tomaba la mano del hombre-, ¿también te llamas Iris?

-Así es, aunque suena algo femenino en tu región, en la mía también se le llama algunos niños con ese nombre. Pero mi apodo es Marinero Ris-, el marinero se rió una vez más y la pequeña Iris se rió con él-. Ven conmigo, te presentaré con la tripulación, jamás me creerán que encontré a alguien tiene el mismo nombre que yo… ¡y es una niña! ¡Qué adorable!

Así fue como Iris conoció al capitán del barco y varios miembros de la tripulación. Todos eran amables y todos se rieron que el Marinero Ris haya encontrado a una niña que llevaba su mismo nombre, ya que les parecía rarísimo. Iris se sorprendió ya que siempre consideró su nombre muy femenino, supuso que a eso se refería Drayden cuando le dio la charla sobre las culturas diferentes entre regiones.

-¿Y a qué vas a Hoenn, Iris Jr? –preguntó el capitán.

-¡Voy a una misión! ¡Tengo que buscar un entrenador muy fuerte y entregarle una carta! –dijo Iris con mucha alegría.

-¿Y cómo se llama? –le preguntó otro tripulante.

-Lo siento… no lo puedo decir… -Iris pensó que si decía el nombre a quien iba dirigido, de alguna u otra forma los medios se enterarían de la carta de Alder-. Perdón…

-¡Sin pena! –Dijo el Marinero Ris mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda-. ¡Mejor que no nos diga ya que somos unos chismosos del mar!

-¡Es cierto! Mi nombre es Ben-, le dijo un marinero a Iris mientras extendía su mano.

-¿Te llamas Benga? –preguntó Iris con una sonrisa y unos ojos iluminados con ilusión.

-Umm, no… solo Ben-, dijo el marinero.

-Es mejor que tengas cuidado con los nombres Iris Jr-, dijo el Marinero Ris atrás-. En Hoenn hay muchos quienes se llaman solo Ben, así que no los confundas.

-Así que el que recibirá la carta se llama Benga-, dijo el capitán, asustando a Iris ya que supuestamente era un secreto-. No te preocupes, no le diremos a nadie ¡y si alguien dice algo caminarán por la plancha!

Todos los tripulantes se comenzaron a reír, era un ambiente alegre la verdad. Un marinero manejaba el timón y otros manejaban otros instrumentos de navegación, siempre con enormes ventanas que enseñaban la hermosa vista del mar abierto.

-¿Ustedes son de Hoenn? –preguntó Iris con curiosidad.

-¡Nacido y criado en Slateport City! –dijo el Marinero Ris.

-Dewford Town… -contestó el capitán.

Los demás tripulantes gritaron nombres a lazar que Iris no reconoció por la cantidad de voces que escuchó al mismo tiempo. Le enseñaron varios instrumentos de navegación e incluso la dejaron por unos segundos sostener el timón.

-¡Capitán! ¡Una escuela de Lapras! –gritó un tripulante con mucha alegría.

-¡¿Una escuela de Lapras!? –Dijo sorprendido el capitán-, bueno eso no se ve todos los días…

El capitán, Iris y el Marinero Ris corrieron hacia la proa para observar a la pequeña escuela de dicho Pokemón. Era una escuela pequeña en donde se podía contar ocho. Todos nadaban con un paso firme y pacífico, pero a pocos metros notaron a un Lapras bebé que nadaba más lento observando sus alrededores con curiosidad.

-Ese bebé más le vale no alejarse mucho de su escuela-, dijo tristemente el capitán.

-¿Por qué? –le preguntó Iris mientras apoyaba sus manos en la baranda y observaba una vez más al Lapras bebé.

-Si se alejan mucho, puede perderse… -dijo el Marinero Ris-, ese Pokemón está cerca de la extinción y es triste cuando los bebés se separan…

Iris trató de observar detalladamente al bebé, pero estaba tan lejos que le fue imposible… eso fue hasta que el Marinero Ris le entregó unos binoculares pequeños con una sonrisa. Al ver con dicho dispositivo, pudo ver más detalladamente al bebé. Tenía tres lunares debajo de su pequeño cuerno y pensó que era una marca de nacimiento muy extraña.

Observaron un rato más a la escuela hasta que se alejaron al horizonte, desapareciendo en el enorme mar abierto. Iris rezó por el pequeño bebé, ya que no quería que le pasara algo. Cuando le quiso regresar los binoculares al Marinero Ris, este se negó a recibirlos.

-Estos lo recibí cuando era niño, pero ahora los llevo conmigo para la suerte, te servirá más a ti.

Los binoculares eran azules y eran del tamaño perfecto para Iris. La pequeña niña no pudo evitar abrazar al alto marinero y decir con mucha gratitud:

-¡Los cuidaré! –Iris observó una vez más los binoculares y notó un calcomanía peculiar-, ¿qué es esto?

-¡Ese es el escudo de nuestro barco! –dijo con mucha alegría el Marinero Ris-, es la silueta de un Huntail.

La calcomanía tenía la silueta de dicho Pokemón y a sus alrededores estaban dibujadas unas olas las cuales parecían chocar bruscamente debajo del Pokemón representando la fuerza del mar y la valentía del Pokemón por estar en aquella tempestad. Pero hubo algo que la distrajo por completo, cuando juró ver una figura entre las sombras observándola. Muy asustada sacó a su nuevo Archen y toda la tripulación la miró muy extrañados.

-¿Pasa algo Iris Jr? –preguntó el Marinero Ris notando la expresión de miedo en sus ojos.

-¡H-hay algo por allá! –dijo Iris nerviosa.

-Oh esas malditas ratas flotantes, -dijo el capitán con voz amarga-, siempre se suben dos o tres Pokemons tipo fantasmas en cada puerto. Es normal así que no te preocupes, no creo que nos ataquen.

Iris observó una vez más la esquina en donde había visto la figura y su Archen también la observó con desconfianza. Aunque no supiera cuál Pokemón era, tenía una imagen en su mente que la recordaría por el resto de su viaje.

Notas del Autor:

Hay personajes que uno se enamoran al instante, bueno… no sé por qué pero en este capítulo me encantó el Marinero Ris. Me crean o no, pasa muy seguido eso de nombres que crees que son de un género pero resulta que son unisex. Pensé que sería un lindo detalle que Iris conociera a un marinero con su mismo nombre. En fin, esta historia la estoy disfrutando ya que tiene un desarrollo más tranquilo y más aventurero supongo. ¿No les parece chistoso lo raro que puede ser Cilan? La verdad yo me río cada vez que se improvisa esas sus… ¡Evaluation time! O cosas así en el animé. En fin:

Dark Rakzo: ¡Felicidades! ¡Primer Review agradecido en Querida Iris! La verdad, violencia habrá más adelante (pero estoy segura que la amarás) y tu Banette… paciencia, paciencia… (en verdad no puedo regalártelo… por ahora…) Y sí, sigo con vida y respirando por ahora ajjajaja Es triste eso de Blue, es como que se vuelve campeón y le quitan el título rápido. Como siempre, ¡agradezco mucho tu comentario!

Virstorm7: Gracias, espero que en verdad estés disfrutando la historia tanto como yo. Amo el personaje de Iris. Si.. hay veces que necesitamos un empujón para superar miedos (aunque sea literal en tu caso jaja). Sí, Don George es el dueño del club de batallas. Siempre ponen en el animé como locutor a The Scoop y pensé pongamos a Don George, creo que él era anfitrión en algún capítulo. Jeje, Cruzando Fronteras siempre la recordaré con cariño, después de todo… ¡amé tanto escribirla que incluso la releo a veces! Gracias como siempre por tu apoyo y comentario.

Campeona Iris: Te seré sincera, cuando me preguntaste escribir un fic sobre Iris jamás lo había considerado. Pero cuando logré armar en mi mente el final de Cruzando Fronteras pensé que bueno… ¡la vida sigue…! Y pensé que sería divertido escribir sobre cómo Iris vive esos dos años antes de ser campeona. Suerte con el estudio y como siempre, gracias por el apoyo y el comentario.

Diamondmanuel: Wow… ¿en el 3DS te puedes meter al internet o entendí mal? Si ese es el caso, wow… yo me quedé con mi modelo 2004 jaja Y sí, me encantaría tener un remake de esa generación. Me encantó que tuvieras un papá y que fuera líder del gimnasio, además adoro a los personajes de Hoenn. Bueno… lamento decepcionarte pero como habrás notado en Cruzando Fronteras, los Dex Holders tienen un papel secundario en la historia así que en esta historia será parecida en ese sentido (no tengo nada contra los Dex Holders, pero esta historia va enfocada a otros personajes). Como siempre, agradezco mucho el comentario y por el apoyo.

Palabra dicha, palabra cumplida: Todo comentario siempre será agradecido.


	3. Una nueva Rivalidad

_**Capítulo 3: Una nueva Rivalidad, ¡primer paso para la Amistad!**_

(Ruta 101, Hoenn)

El viento soplaba, los árboles se movían con la danza del aire y un joven caminaba entre la densa vegetación del lugar. Con el paso rápido y ágil; un muchacho que estaba equipado con unos shorts negros que estaban destruidos, una camisa blanca sin mangas, una enorme pero liviana mochila y un cincho de Pokeballs la cual colgaba de su cuello; se preparaba para su casería.

Con la compañía de un Gible y un Dratini (quien rodeaba su cuello de la misma forma que su cincho), el trío caminaba cuidadosamente, tratando de ser sigilosos… como si no quisieran ser vistos.

-Shh-, dijo el muchacho mientras detenía a su Gible y sacaba un dispositivo rojo, el cual tenía un círculo en la esquina con la forma de una Pokeball, al presionar el centro este se abrió revelando una pantalla-. Según el Pokedex del Prof, está aquí… ¿están listos muchachos?

Ambos Pokemons observaron valientemente a su entrenador y asintieron seguros. Dieron un paso más y escucharon cómo unos arbustos comenzaron a moverse. Los tres valientes se posicionaron, listos para atacar, pero al notar que nada parecía salir, el muchacho puso dos manos en su cadera sosteniendo todavía el dispositivo y suspirando.

-Bueno, quien lo diría-, el muchacho caminó hacia los arbustos y comenzó a acariciar a una figura casi invisible-. Desde que le dimos de comer a ese Kecleon en la Ruta 118, parece como si nos estuviera siguiendo, huh.

Apuntó su Pokedex al Pokemón y después miró a Gible y a su Dratini. Ante ellos apareció un Pokemón reptil que era muy diferenciado de su especie por una deformidad especial, la cual era que en lugar de tener un patrón en forma de zigzag, era una franja horizontal perfecta.

-Recuerden que Kecleon tiene la habilidad de cambiar de color para adaptarse a sus alrededores, excepto su franja con forma de zigzag… -después el muchacho puso una mano en su barbilla y observó una vez más al Kecleon que le sonreía, lo acarició y compartió una pequeña risa-. Bueno, aunque en tu caso sea solo una franja en línea recta.

El Kecleon se paró frente a él y parecía estar regurgitando algo, hasta que finalmente escupió una Baya Oran completa directo a la cara del muchacho de cabello rojo y anaranjado explosivo, disgustándolo a él y a su Dratini por completo.

-Ya veo, ahora quiere compensarnos por haberlo alimentado… -dijo el muchacho mientras que forzaba una sonrisa y trataba de ignorar toda la saliva que caía en su cara debido al escupitajo, la Baya terminó cayendo al suelo y Gible lo atrapó-. Lo agradecemos mucho Kecleon… pero Dratini y yo no tenemos mucho apetito en este momento.

Pero el pequeño Gible felizmente comenzó a devorar la Baya Oran llena de saliva, ocasionando que al muchacho y a Dratini les diera unas náuseas horribles.

-Ahora tengo menos apetito… pero se te agradece la intención Kecleon-, dijo el muchacho mientras que una vez más le acariciaba su cabeza al Pokemón camaleón-. Como dice y repite muchas veces alguien en casa: La vida debe de ser disfrutada… aunque implique comerse una Baya regurgitada en el caso de Gible… ¿Hmm?

Rápidamente los tres voltearon a ver a otra dirección, extrañando por completo al pequeño y peculiar Kecleon. El muchacho de cabello explosivo sacó una Ultra Ball y ambos Pokemons dragones se prepararon para atacar… hubo un momento de silencio en donde solo se escuchaba el aire pasar por las ramas… todo estaba tan pacífico hasta que…

-¡Ahora Gible! ¡Usa Sand Tomb!

Después del comando, el pequeño Gible saltó al ataque y pareció atrapar un cuerpo que viajaba a toda velocidad en una corriente de arena y viento. El muchacho sonrió mientras que señalaba el cuerpo que estaba atrapado en la tumba de arena y gritaba:

-¡Dratini! ¡Usa Dragon Rage!

Así pues, el pequeño Pokemón Dragón saltó de los hombros de su entrenador y lanzó dicha ataque. El cuerpo que estaba atrapado parecía haber recibido un daño notable.

-¡Aunque tengas mucha defensa! ¡Este ataque siempre te quitará la misma cantidad! –El muchacho saltó del suelo y lanzó con todas sus fuerzas la Ultra Ball, atrapando el cuerpo-. Hoy sí te atrapé…

Pero sus esperanzas fueron inútiles e innecesarias, pues el Pokemón se libró fácilmente de la Pokeball y después salió de la tumba de arena, enfrentando a los tres Pokemons y al muchacho.

-Oh-oh… -dijo el muchacho sabiendo qué venía después.

El Pokemón pareció acumular energía en su cuerpo, después salió disparado dirigiéndose exactamente al punto en donde estaban los cuatro protagonistas. Pero comenzó a brillar de una forma tan exagerada que los dejó ciegos por un momento y en menos de un segundo salieron los cuatro disparados después de haber sido golpeados por una extraña energía, después el Pokemón desapareció.

-¡Maldición! –gritó el muchacho mientras se levantaba y se frotaba sus ojos con ambas manos, le dolían mucho sin mencionar que ahora todo se miraba exageradamente brillante-. ¿¡Eso fue Flash!? ¿Desde cuándo es una ataque ofensiva?

Cuando finalmente pudo recuperar su vista después de chocarse con varios árboles y frotarse los ojos por más tiempo, notó que su Dratini y su Gible se movían de forma extraña mientras se chocaban con todo los que los rodeaba, sin mencionar que se miraban heridos.

-No creo que fuera Flash, -dijo el muchacho mientras se sentaba en el suelo y cruzaba sus brazos-. No los hubiera dejado así de atontados… o heridos… ¡Ouch!

En ese momento había caído Kecleon de un árbol directo a su cabeza, cuando cayó frente a él notó que sus colores habían cambiado. No pudo evitar el muchacho sorprenderse al notar que había caído el Pokemón de un árbol, indicando que su ataque fue fuerte y que seguramente había lastimado al pequeño Kecleon, se sintió culpable.

-Ese color no es de tipo Normal… fue un ataque psíquica… -dijo el muchacho mientras se levantaba y cargaba a Kecleon con ambas manos, después de dejarlo en el suelo, dijo mientras observaba el paisaje-. Claro… su habilidad debe de ser Levitate y por eso se libró fácilmente de la tumba de arena que hizo Gible… -sacó su Pokedex y comenzó a presionar varios botones-, y ese ataque que nos lanzó fue su movimiento especial Luster Purge… Que no le gusta pelear mis sandalias, siempre que tratamos de atraparlo aparece con un ataque repentino y nos lanza a varios metros de distancia…

Notó que su mochila había volado y que se había quedado trabada en un árbol, con mucho enojo escaló las ramas y tomó su equipaje. Al hacerlo notó que había varias Bayas Sitrus y tomó cuatro. Después saltó del árbol y le entregó a cada Pokemón una Baya, el Kecleon lo observó extrañado y el muchacho parecía entenderlo a la perfección.

-Verás, esta Baya es muy buena para recuperar fuerzas-, dijo el muchacho mientras le daba una buena mordida a la Baya Sitrus-, esto ayudará a Gible y a Dratini, también a ti así que mejor cómela ya que está fresca.

Los ojos del Kecleon se iluminaron con gratitud mientras comenzaba a comer la Baya. Cuando Dratini y Gible terminaron, el Pokemón Dragón saltó a los hombros de su entrenador y enrolló su cuerpo en sus brazos acomodándose otra vez, mientras que Gible saltó al hombro en donde la cola de Dratini se encontraba. El muchacho no quería dejar a Kecleon solo así que se hincó y agachó su cabeza mientras decía:

-Rápido, sube; ahora se dirigirá a la Ruta 203, es mejor apurarnos.

Así pues, el pequeño y extraño Kecleon con una franja en su estómago saltó y se sostuvo de los cabellos del muchacho con una gran felicidad.

-Sabes, aunque no seas mi Pokemón no significa que no podamos ser amigos, así que quédate con nosotros por el tiempo que quieras Kecleon. Por cierto, ¡mi nombre es Benga!

(Unova, Opelucid City)

Drayden se encontraba en su oficina, revisando por quinta vez unos papeles que ya había terminado desde hace horas. La verdadera razón por la cual revisaba los papeles, otra vez, era para tener una excusa para no salir de su oficina.

Su escritorio estaba perfectamente bien organizado, tan así que parecía como si hubiera sido diseñado cuidadosamente para verse perfecto. Pero la única verdad era que Drayden llevaba horas atascado en su oficina, sin querer salir o levantarse. Pues el teléfono de su escritorio era el que tenía más cerca y quería estar ahí cuando sonara. Por primera vez en su vida, esperaba una llamada con tantas ansias que incluso lo levantaba de vez en cuando seguro que lo había ignorado sin querer.

-Entonces cuando tu secretaria me dijo _atascado en su oficina _no era broma, ¿huh?

Drayden se sorprendió de ver a Alder en la puerta de su oficina, pues la única vez que entró fue cuando Iris lo acompañaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí Adeku? ¿Acaso no ves que estoy ocupado?

-¿Ocupado esperando a que Iris te llame? –molestó el campeón con una sonrisa.

-No estoy esperando a que… -pero en ese instante el teléfono sonó y con los reflejos de un dragón y la velocidad del viento, Drayden lo levantó rápidamente-. ¿Aló? Oh… eres tú… no, dile a los retadores que por hoy el gimnasio está cerrado, que regresen mañana… sí… sí… bueno soy el líder… no… Iris no está… está bien… adiós…

Cuando colgó cruzó sus brazos y se reacomodó en su enorme silla negra, notando que el campeón se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa burlona pintada en su rostro.

-¿Sigues aquí? –le preguntó molesto Drayden, en el fondo se sentía preocupado que Iris no lo llamara así que solía esconder su preocupación con enojo.

-Sí, vine para darte esto-, el campeón de Unova se acercó a la mesa y dejó una caja y Drayden la reconoció al instante, pues era una caja de Xtransceiver-. Cuando le di a Iris la lista de los números, noté que no podía poner el tuyo porque no tienes uno, así que te conseguí este…

Sorprendido, el líder de gimnasio tomó la caja y cuando observó detalladamente ésta, notó que indirectamente tenía una firma clara en donde decía que Alder le había comprado este dispositivo especialmente para él.

-¿Me compraste un Xtransceiver de color rosado? –sentía que en cualquier segundo, su cabeza explotaría del enojo.

-¿Hmm…? Bueno, la verdad no me di cuenta que venía en colores-, dijo Alder rascándose la cabeza y se comenzó a reír-. Yo solo le dije a la señorita de la tienda que me diera uno y ni me fijé en el color. Ahora que lo pienso, ya le mande un mensaje a Iris diciéndole el número de teléfono de ese Xtransceiver, pero si quieres lo cambiaré por un color… más ajustado a tu estilo…

-Da igual, -dijo Drayden mientras ponía la caja a un lado-, ya le dijiste a Iris que tendría este teléfono así que más adelante lo cambiaré… ¿Por qué me diste esto Adeku? ¿Tiene algún explosivo que me llenará de lodo?

-La verdad es por Iris-, dijo Alder-. Tú me caes mal y me desesperas, pero ahora que Iris no está ella pondrá más atención a los que extraña. Y extrañándote, se dará cuenta cada vez que hable contigo por el teléfono que estás preocupado y que de alguna forma se está interponiendo en tu vida. Me imagino que no quieres que Iris se sienta como un estorbo, cuando ambos sabemos que no lo es.

Drayden se levantó de su silla después de haber estado horas sentado, miró por la ventana y respiró profundo.

-Cuando adopté a Iris, muchos creyeron que sería una distracción para mi carrera-, dijo Drayden recordando esos días difíciles-, pero la verdad, me animó a ser una mejor persona y ser un hombre de ejemplo, ¿así se siente al tener hijos?

-Sí, -respondió Alder con tristeza recordando al suyo-. Cada vez que nace un hijo nacen nuevas personas también, esas personas son los padres Drayden. Los hijos son el mejor cambio que puedes esperar en tu vida.

Esta era la primera vez en años, que ambos hombres tenían una conversación normal sin insultos o indirectas ofensivas. Pero el repentino sonido del teléfono que se encontraba en el escritorio de Drayden los asustó y el líder de gimnasio al instante se lanzó para contestarlo. En el proceso se tropezó y terminó cayéndose con todo y teléfono. Alder, en lugar de ayudarlo, se rió y salió de la habitación para dejarlo hablar tranquilo y con privacidad.

-¿Aló?

-¡Abuelito! –al escuchar la voz de Iris, se sintió aliviado-. ¡No me lo vas a creer! ¡Conocí a un marinero que se llama igual que yo! ¡Vi una escuela de Lapras! ¡Y también…!

-Un momento-, dijo Drayden algo confundido mientras se levantaba y se sentaba algo adolorido en su silla-. Comencemos por donde hay que comenzar… ¿ya estás en Hoenn?

-Mjm, en Littleroot Town-, la voz de Iris siempre se escuchaba un poco extraña en el teléfono.

-Escuché mal o… ¿dijiste que un marinero llevaba el mismo nombre que tú? –Drayden siempre pensó que el nombre de su nieta era muy femenino.

-¡Escuchaste bien abuelito! ¡Se llamaba Iris! Aunque me dijo que su apodo era Marinero Ris… ¡Y vi una escuela de Lapras! ¡Debiste verlos Drayden! ¡Eran hermosos!

-Bueno, se dice que son extremadamente raros de ver así que supongo que es una señal mi niña, -Drayden se sentía aliviado de saber que no había ocurrido nada como que el barco se hundiera o cosas así-. ¿Y ahora a dónde te dirigirás?

-Bueno, hace un rato me mandó Alder un mensaje y me mencionó que este tal Benga conoce a alguien que se llama Profesor Beach-, dijo Iris.

-Es Birch, mi niña-, Drayden se rió ya que era un error común confundir el nombre del famoso profesor.

-Qué raro, seguramente el Auto corrector del Xtransceiver de Alder cometió el error-, Drayden no estaba muy seguro a qué se refería con eso, pero supuso que tarde o temprano lo averiguaría-. ¡Ahora que lo recuerdo! También me puso en el mensaje que tenías uno, ¿es cierto?

-Sí… lo es… -dijo Drayden molesto mientras observaba la foto que traía la caja, era tan rosado y femenino que parecía un insulto para su hombría-, pero yo…

-¡Increíble! –Gritó Iris muy feliz-, ¡rápido! ¡Sácalo y hablemos por allí!

-Verás Iris, yo… -Drayden quería una excusa para no tenerlo que abrir y poderlo cambiar mínimo por un color más masculino, leyendo la caja encontró algo perfecto-. Me encantaría, pero recuerda que hay que cargarlo antes y bueno… el mío se sigue cargando…

-¡Aaaww! –la voz de la pequeña Iris se escuchó desilusionada-, ¡a la próxima te quiero ver con el Xtransceiver abuelito!

-Lo prometo mi niña, -dijo Drayden pensando que lo primero que debería de hacer era pedirle a Alder la factura e irlo a cambiar, hasta que notó que la factura estaba pegada en la caja-. Te prometo que mañana hablaremos con el Xtransceiver, pero será mejor que yo te llame.

-¡Está bien abuelito! ¡Espero tu llamada entonces! ¡Adiós, te quiero!

-Iris espera, -pero antes de que pudiera hablar, la niña colgó el teléfono-. Iba a preguntarte sobre tu viaje y que obviamente yo también te quiero y te extraño mi niña…

Drayden colgó el teléfono y descansó su cabeza en su mano, la verdad no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer ahora ya que tenía el resto del día libre. Tomó la caja con el Xtransceiver rosado y suspiró molesto, se levantó y se dirigió al enorme centro comercial que se encontraba afuera de Opelucid, ya que este reloj era el colmo.

(Hoenn, Littleroot Town)

Iris le encantaba el clima de esta región, era húmeda con un calor intenso que le recordaba a una selva tropical. Después de bajarse del barco y hablar con Drayden, preguntó por el laboratorio del Profesor Birch y cuando llegó ahí, se decepcionó al enterarse que no se encontraba. Pero esa decepción desapareció rápido cuando pensó que sería lindo presentar a su nuevo miembro con sus demás Pokemons. Corrió hacia el puerto ya que le encantaba la vista del lugar.

-¡Salgan todos! –gritó alegremente Iris lanzando sus tres Pokeballs.

En este instante, un Archen, Fraxure y un Deino se materializaron. La primera reacción de los Pokemons fue observar sus alrededores fascinados, bueno excepto Daino que comenzó a olfatear todo debido a su falta de vista.

-Antes de continuar, -dijo Iris distrayéndose por unos segundos, sin darse cuenta que Deino comenzó a caminar-. Archen, bienvenido al equipo… ella es Fraxure y ella es… ¿Deino?

Justo cuando comenzó a buscar a Deino, notó que una mujer con un cabello rizado y rubio, seguramente entre sus cuarenta y tantos años, se acercó con su mano abierta a punto de acariciar a su Pokemón Dragón. Fue ahí cuando Iris detectó peligro.

-¡Espere señora! ¡No lo to-!

Pero fue muy tarde ya que su Deino, con un simple mordisco, atrapó toda la mano de la señora en su boca. Aunque no mordiera fuerte, la reacción de la señora fue dar un grito horrorizada atrayendo la atención de muchos peatones.

-¡Deino suéltala! –Gritó asustada Iris, cuando su Pokemón la obedeció soltándola, corrió a dirección de su entrenadora, pero debido a su falta de vista, se terminó chocando con su pequeño cuerpo y ambas pararon en el suelo-. ¡Lo lamento mucho! ¿Está bien?

La reacción de la señora fue echarse a reír, confundiendo a Iris por completo. Con una risa muy escandalosa, extendió su mano y ayudó a Iris a levantarse. Sorprendida observó a la mujer una vez más, notando que traía un vestido largo y morado.

-Está bien, no sentí un dolor alguno, -dijo la mujer mientras se reía una vez más-. L-lamento mi risa escandalosa, pero me asusté tanto que me paró divirtiendo.

-L-lamento mucho el inconveniente, -dijo Iris con pena con su Deino mientras que ambas se inclinaban con mucha vergüenza.

-No hay necesidad de disculparse, después de todo es un Deino, -dijo la mujer rubia mientras se acercaba a Iris-. Es un Pokemón que no puede ver, así que muerde todo para saber lo que hay a sus alrededores.

-¡Wow! –Dijo Iris sorprendida mientras que su Fraxure y Archen se acercaban a su entrenadora-. ¡Usted sabe mucho de mi Pokemón, señora!

-Tengo un amigo quien es experto en Pokemons Dragón, -dijo la mujer con el enorme vestido morado mientras sacaba un pañuelo y lo pasaba por su mano llena de saliva-. Después de todo, _es un entrenador muy poderoso._

Esas palabras penetraron por la mente de la pequeña Iris y en ese instante, supuso que sería el que Alder quería entregarle la carta.

-¡Estoy en Hoenn en una misión! –Gritó repentinamente Iris sorprendiendo a la mujer -, ¡necesito entregar una carta y creo que la persona que usted mencionó puede ser la persona! ¿En dónde está?

-Mmm… -dijo la mujer mientras ponía su delicada mano pálida en su barbilla pensando-, la última vez que le hablé, estaba en Slateport City y se dirigía a Petalburg…

-¡Muchas gracias! –gritó Iris mientras regresaba a todos sus Pokemons a excepción de Archen (necesitaba conocerlo más).

-Espera un momento, jovencita, -dijo la mujer mientras extendía su mano e Iris se detenía, ya que estaba a punto de salir corriendo-. Obviamente no eres de por aquí; me lo dice tus Pokemons, tu rostro y tu acento…

En ese momento puso una mano en un bolsillo y sacó dos objetos, entregándoselos a Iris.

-Un mapa de la Región Hoenn y una brújula-, dijo la mujer con una sonrisa mientras abría el mapa y apuntaba con su dedo Littleroot-. En este momento estás aquí y mi compañero se dirige justo aquí, a Petalbur City. Tendrás que pasar por Oldale Town y después por la Ruta 202… ¡pero te advierto! Muchos se confunden y toman la Ruta 203, ¡así que cuidado pequeña aventurera!

-¡Muchas gracias por su ayuda! –dijo Iris mientras se inclinaba respetuosamente ante la mujer, la misma forma que Drayden le enseñó para demostrar su respeto-. ¡Mi nombre es Iris!

-Y el mío Glacia, -dijo la mujer mientras tomaba dos extremos de su vestido y los levantaba levemente mientras daba una pequeña reverencia, demostrando su respeto ante Iris-. Suerte con tu viaje, ahora tendrás que dirigirte a la Ruta 201, pequeña.

-¡Muy bien! –gritó Iris mientras corría con su Archen a su lado, mientras lo hacía miraba para atrás despidiéndose de la mujer mayor-. ¡Muchas gracias Srta. Glacia!

-¡Mis mejores deseos! –gritó Glacia mientras movía su mano, cuando la pequeña se alejó, no pudo evitar sonreír ya que al verla, sintió cómo se formaba un sentimiento de nostalgia en su alma.

_Pequeña aventurera Iris, _-pensó Glacia mientras observaba el camino que corría la pequeña-. _Estoy segura que nuestros caminos se toparán una vez más en el futuro…_

Después sacó de su cincho dos Pokeballs y al lanzarlas al aire reveló a un Glaceon y a un Froslass. La mujer observó a sus Pokemons y dijo con una voz dulce y conmovedora:

-Nuestra primera misión juntas, ahora necesitamos investigar este puerto por personas sospechosas… así que mejor estén listas ya que en cualquier momento nos podrían atacar… -Glacia miró sus alrededores y después sacó un Pokénav-. Después de todo, la desaparición del Profesor Birch no creo que sea coincidencia.

(Ruta 101)

En la densa vegetación siempre es recomendado seguir un camino que años atrás, hecho por expertos, pusieron para evitar accidentes con los Pokemons salvajes. Pero para Iris, seguir el camino era desperdiciar una oportunidad para conocer el área y a su nuevo Pokemón, Archen. Así que no dudó en subirse al primer árbol con mucha agilidad y mirar abajo, en donde su Pokemón la observaba curiosamente.

-¡Ven! ¡Sube! –Gritó Iris desde lo más alto del árbol-. Tal vez encontremos al Profesor Birch aquí arriba.

El Pokemón fósil observó una vez más el tronco del árbol, después dio unos pasos atrás y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad. Para Iris fue divertido ver cómo movía sus alas en el aire sin levantarse un centímetro, pero con sus garras, logró escalar el árbol con gran velocidad y llegar a la rama en donde Iris la esperaba.

-¡Wow! ¡Eres rápida! –dijo Iris con una sonrisa mientras saltaba a otro árbol y Archen no dudó en seguirla-. ¡Esto es divertido!

Así comenzaron a jugar corriendo de árbol en árbol, olvidando que supuestamente tenía que buscar al Profesor Birch. Llegaron a tal punto que dejaron el camino principal atrás sin que se dieran cuenta y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, llegaron a Oldale Town.

(Ruta 203)

La brisa del mar se podía sentir, sin mencionar que el presentimiento de una gran batalla parecía seguir al muchacho de cabello anaranjado y rojo explosivo. Todavía estaba su Dratini enrollado en su hombro izquierdo, Gible descansando en su otro hombro y el pequeño Kecleon en su cabeza. Tenía en su mano su Pokedex abierto y miraba sus alrededores con mucha atención.

-Está por aquí muchachos, -dijo Benga mientras observaba sus alrededores, pensando en otra estrategia mientras que con su otra mano sacaba una Ultra Ball-. Tiene suerte ese Pokemón que en esta región no vendan Quick Balls.

Observó una vez más sus alrededores, pues este Pokemón tenía una velocidad impresionante sin mencionar su buen camuflaje. Escuchó unas cuantas ramas romperse y detectó al Pokemón rápidamente.

-¡Ahora Gible! –Gritó Benga mientras se daba la vuelta y apuntaba a un espacio que parecía vacío-, ¡usa Dragon Rage!

El pequeño dragón saltó de su hombro y lanzó dicha ataque, pero solo le pegó a una roca. Miró otra vez todo el lugar, sabiendo que debería de estar por alguna parte. Decidió guardar su Pokedex pensando que si lo tenía afuera se rompería. Fue cuando su Dratini saltó de su hombro que supo que lo había detectado.

-¿Encontraste algo Dratini? –preguntó el muchacho mientras se daba la vuelta a donde su Pokemón observaba y notó una leve irregularidad en el paisaje-. ¡Ahí está! ¡Dratini! ¡Gible! ¡Usen Dragon Rage!

Pero notaron que esa irregularidad se convirtió en una figura más visible, la cual cargó un ataque que los cuatro individuos reconocieron al instante. Kecleon, con mucho miedo, se sostuvo más fuerte del cabello del entrenador. Mientras que Dratini, Gible y Benga saltaban esquivando la misma luz brillante que los había azotado hace unas horas.

-¡Ja! –Gritó Benga mientras empuñaba su mano y retaba al Pokemón señalándolo-. ¡Fallaste!

El Pokemón pareció entender, cuando comenzó una danza amenazando a sus contrincantes.

-¡Es Dragon Dance! –El muchacho preparó la Ultra Ball y gritó-. ¡Dratini! ¡Thunder Wave!

Así fue como el Pokemón Dragón lanzó ondas eléctricas rodeando a la figura elevada. El muchacho sonrió y lanzó su Ultra Ball, atrapando la figura.

-¡Tómalo! –gritó con mucha alegría, pensando que lo había logrado esta vez.

Pero, una vez más, fue incorrecta su predicción cuando la Pokeball explotó y salió la figura completamente molesta. Rodeó su cuerpo con una extraña aura y la lanzó hacia los cuatro individuos. Fue ahí cuando el muchacho sintió como todo su cuerpo se paralizaba.

-¿Psycho Shift? –Dijo molesto, cuando notó que la figura acumuló energía en una extremidad de su cuerpo la cual parecía su cabeza y apuntó a la dirección de los cuatro-. Oh-oh… no Zen Headbutt…

Pero esta vez, no tuvieron la oportunidad de moverse ya que estaban paralizados. La figura aprovechó al máximo su oportunidad cuando salió disparado a toda velocidad y le pegó al grupo un buen cabezazo. Salieron disparados por el lugar hasta que se chocaron con un gran tronco y la figura, una vez más, escapó.

-Ouch… esa sí me dolió… -dijo el muchacho adolorido, el pequeño Kecleon se asustó mucho de ver a su nuevo amigo en las condiciones que estaba y se paró frente a él y comenzó a realizar ruidos extraños, como si quisiera vomitar.

Finalmente escupió una Baya Sitrus medio digerida, regurgitada directo al rostro de Benga. El muchacho, todavía de cabeza contra el árbol, sintió como toda la saliva de la Baya caía por su cara. Agradeció que no cayera en su boca pero todavía era muy desagradable.

Cuando Benga pensó que nada podría empeorar, escuchó unas risas de una niña. Supo entonces que se estaban burlando de él. Miró para la copa de un árbol la cual estaba frente suyo y pudo ver a una niña con cabello morado y largo, un pantalón y una blusa blanca con un gran moño rosado. La niña se reía y eso lo molestó por completo.

-¿Algún problema? –preguntó Benga furioso mientras se levantaba y empuñaba sus manos.

-L-lo siento, pero debiste ver tu rostro cuando Kecleon te escupió, -dijo la niña riéndose mientras se bajaba y extendía su mano para ayudarlo-. ¿Estás bien? ¡Mi nombre es Iris!

-Bien por ti, Irma -dijo Benga sumamente molesto mientras la hacía a un lado y comenzaba a buscar sus Pokemons y se ajustó su mochila, ya que si había algo que le molestaba era que se burlaran de él.

-¡Oye! ¡Perdón si te ofendí! –Dijo Iris un poco enojada, ya que detestaba la mala actitud de las personas-. En fin, necesito ir a Petalburg y no tengo tiempo para niñotes como tú. Y es Iris, no Irma.

-¡Hm! –dijo Benga medio riéndose, sabiendo que la niña se había equivocado de camino ya que esta ruta daba a un callejón sin salida.

-¿Qué? –preguntó molesta Iris.

-Nada, -respondió Benga, pensando lo divertido que sería ver a la niña que se burló de él perdida.

-Bueno lo que sea, Alder confió en mí y voy a entregar esa carta, -dijo Iris mientras que Archen saltaba de un árbol y se paraba al lado de su entrenadora.

_¿Mi abuelo?_ –Pensó asustado Benga, después miró a Iris una vez más y al ver a Archen comprobó su teoría de que era de Unova la niña y que esa carta era un asunto importante-. ¿Alder? ¿EL Alder Adeku de Unova?

-Sí, obviamente me refiero a él, -dijo Iris mientras caminaba más adentro del bosque-. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a Petalburg para cumplir mi misión.

-E-espera un momento, -dijo Benga mientras daba un salto repentino y paró con sus brazos abiertos frente a Iris, se sentía un poco apenado de hablar con ella debido a su personalidad un poco tímida-. S-sabes que estás yendo por el camino equivocado… ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué debería de confiar en ti? –Dijo molesta Iris-. ¡Ni siquiera sé tu nombre!

_Podría decirle que soy su nieto y que yo debería de cumplir esa misión –_pensó Benga mientras recordaba sus días en Unova, los cuales no fueron muy felices llenos de tristeza y prejuicio por quien era su abuelo y siempre se preguntó qué se sentiría poder ser alguien sin estar bajo la sombra de otra persona-. _Pero esta es la primera vez que puedo viajar en una región sin que me molesten… no quiero arruinar lo que finalmente conseguí…_

-Mi nombre es… Ben… -dijo repentinamente el muchacho.

-Muy bien, Ben, -dijo Iris molesta mientras lo hacía a un lado y continuaba su camino-. Mucho gusto y con permiso.

-Si vas por ahí, te toparás con un callejón sin salida, -dijo Benga mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Antes de que Iris continuara caminando, observó a Benga. Lo observó de cerca pensando que le resultaba muy familiar de alguna u otra manera. Tenía en su cabeza algo que no estaba segura si era su cabello o un sombrero, pero era de color anaranjado por las orillas y rellenado con un rojo vivo. Sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello, rojo. Llevaba puesto una camisa blanca sin mangas y unos shorts negros los cuales estaban completamente destruidos. También tenía un cincho de Pokeballs colgado en su cuello y una mochila negra en su espalda y sobresalía de ella unas varas de madera. Pero un Gible y un Dratini saltaron a los hombros de su entrenador y la pequeña niña no pudo evitar gritar de lo tiernos que eran.

-¡Qué lindos! –Dijo Iris mientras agarraba a Gible y lo estrujaba como si fuera un peluche-. ¡Un Gible y un Dratini! ¡Son Pokemons dragones!

-Ummm… -Ben detectó que a su Gible no parecía molestarle que lo abrazaran así-. Sí… son dragones los dos…

_Aunque mi abuelo no me llamó para esta misión, debe de ser algo importante… _-Benga sacó un Pokenav y lo contempló mientras que Iris seguía abrazando a Gible-. _Mentira… sí me ha llamado pero yo he ignorado sus llamadas… todavía no es tiempo…_

-Así que… Lili, -dijo Benga mientras cruzaba sus brazos y trataba de sonar profesional.

-Iris, -le corrigió la niña mientras acariciaba a Gible.

-Lo que sea, estás yendo por el mal camino, irás a topar con un callejón, -dijo Benga mientras apuntaba hacia la dirección que se dirigía Iris-. Pero si me dejas ver esa carta, yo seré tu guía.

-No, -respondió Iris molesta mientras soltaba a Gible y comenzaba a caminar-, no necesito un guía y yo sé que por aquí llegaré a Petalburg.

Siguió caminando y se molestó al ver que el muchacho la estaba siguiendo. Así que comenzó a caminar un poco más rápido y Ben no dudó en acelerar el paso, pues quería saber para quién era esa carta.

-¿Podrías dejar de seguirme? –dijo Iris amenazantemente con su Archen.

-Oye, yo también necesito tomar este camino, solo es una coincidencia que sea el mismo, -dijo Ben mientras que Kecleon, Dratini y Gible le seguía su paso.

-¡Acaso quieres tener una batalla conmigo! –Dijo molesta Iris mientras señalaba al muchacho-. ¡Me conocen como la niña que conoce el corazón de los dragones! ¡Soy una futura maestra dragón y soy muy poderosa!

Benga levantó sus dos cejas sin impresionarse y miró a Archen, después miró a Iris y se le escapó una pequeña risa.

-Sí, el corazón de ese Archen es definitivamente el de un dragón, -Ben se echó a reír con sus Pokemons enojando a Iris.

-¡Suficiente! –Gritó Iris sacando a su Deino y a su Fraxure-. ¡Usen Dragon Rage!

Ben tranquilamente lo esquivó con sus Pokemons con un simple paso. El enorme rayo parecía peligroso, porque en realidad lo es. Pero con la actitud del joven, parecía como si fuera un juego. Los rayos de Fraxure y Deino chocaron justo atrás de Ben y sus Pokemons sin tocarle un cabello.

-¿Terminaste? –preguntó Ben con sus brazos cruzados, Kecleon saltó en los brazos del entrenador y Gible al lado de Dratini se pararon listos para atacar.

Antes de que Iris pudiera responderle, Ben se dio repentinamente la vuelta confundiéndola. Pensó que seguramente la estaba ignorando y se enojó todavía más. Pero notó que el muchacho observaba a la dirección donde fue a caer su ataque de Dragon Rage.

Fue cuando una manada de Pokemons caninos con pelaje negro atacó que Iris supo que no la estaba ignorando, sino que había detectado el peligro.

-¡Cuidado! –gritó Ben mientras saltaba frene a Iris soltando al pequeño Kecleon y sacaba de su mochila un palo de madera, el cual usó para defenderla de un mordisco del Pokemón-. ¡Aléjate! ¡Los Mightyenas son conocidos por morder sin piedad a su presa!

El Mightyena mordía ferozmente el palo que traía Benga entre sus manos, pero la manada trató de lanzarse por detrás de los entrenadores y atacar en equipo. Iris reaccionó rápido y comandó a sus Pokemons que atacaran. Así fue como una feroz batalla contra toda una manada de Mightyenas comenzó, pero Iris estaría luchando contra nueve Pokemons y Benga seguía batallando contra el Mightyena que no soltaba el palo de madera.

-Tú debes de ser el líder, puedo verlo por esas cicatrices en tu rostro y hocico -dijo Benga con dificultad mientras seguía empujando del palo, notando que Iris estaba distraída luchando contra el resto de la manda a varios metros-. Y ahora que estamos solos…

Fue en ese momento cuando miró su oportunidad, se lanzó al suelo jalando al Mightyena líder con él y después le dio una patada para alejarlo de su cuerpo. El Mightyena líder se levantó molesto y miró al muchacho que ahora tenía una Pokeball en su mano. Pero en lugar de lanzarla, tomó cada lado con cada mano y después la abrió rápidamente mientras que el Mightyena líder era rodeado por un fuego poderoso.

-¡Rápido usa Dragon Claw, Fraxure! –Gritó Iris con mucha energía mientras que su Pokemón se lanzaba a tacar a tres de los Mightyenas-. ¡Ahora Deino usa Slam! ¡Archen, usa Peck!

Se lanzaron a atacar y lograron vencer a dos Mightyenas más, pero cuando aparecieron los restantes de la manada, los Pokemons de Ben se lanzaron a atacar y lograron vencer a los Mightyenas.

-¡Wow! ¡Muchas gracias! –dijo Iris mientras que miraba a Gible y a Dratini, el pequeño Kecleon trató de camuflagearse para no estar en la batalla, pero debido a su franja recta, uno de los Mightyenas restantes lo detectó fácilmente-. ¡Cuidado! ¡Deino usa Dragonbreath!

Con el último ataque, logró alejarlo ya que había fallado debida a su falta de vista. Cuando Iris se preparó para atacar, todos escucharon el aullido del Mightyena líder y notaron que se encontraba Ben tranquilamente parado a pocos metros del Pokemón mordisco.

Iris se sorprendió que el Mightyena líder no atacar a Ben y que después de aullar, todos se alejaron dejando atrás a los dos entrenadores con sus Pokemons.

-Tu Dragon Rage los asustó, -dijo Benga mientras se acercaba a Iris quien miraba confundida la escena-. Por suerte logré razonar con el líder para dejarle claro que no éramos enemigos y que todo fue un malentendido.

-P-pero hace unos segundos estaban peleando-, dijo Iris recordando la escena del muchacho con el palo de madera deteniendo al Pokemón-. ¿Y de la nada se arreglan? ¿Qué está pasando?

-La verdad es que Mightyena es un Pokemón que no duda obedecer a un entrenador fuerte, -Ben se apuntó a sí mismo con su pulgar con una sonrisa presumida-. Seguramente reconoció mis habilidades y no dudó obedecerme cuando le dije que se detuviera.

-La humildad no es algo que reconozca en ti definitivamente, -dijo Iris molesta mientras regresaba a todos sus Pokemons a excepción de Archen.

-Comencemos de nuevo, -dijo Ben mientras aclaraba su garganta y extendía su mano-. Mi nombre es Ben. Soy un experto en atrapar Pokemons y he estado los últimos meses recorriendo Hoenn. Quisiera ayudarte en tu misión porque le debo una al campeón Alder Adeku.

-¿Conoces a Alder? –Preguntó Iris sorprendida ignorando la mano extendida de Ben-. Bueno, no necesito a un guía, yo puedo encontrar a la persona que recibirá la carta por mi cuenta…

-Oye, no necesitas decirme quién la va a recibir, -dijo Ben mientras que Iris comenzaba a caminar, la siguió y se paró frente a ella-. Te propongo algo: si llegas a toparte con un callejón sin salida siguiendo este camino, me dejarás ayudarte.

-¿Y si llego a Petalburg? –preguntó Iris cruzando sus brazos.

-Te daré mi Gible, -dijo Ben tranquilamente apuntando a su Pokemón dragón, quien lo miró asustado-. Tranquilo, sé lo que hago.

-Está bien, -dijo Iris feliz mientras sonreía y cruzaba sus brazos con confianza.

-¿En dónde está Kecleon? –Preguntó Ben mientras observaba sus alrededores, cuando fácilmente detectó una irregularidad en el ambiente y caminó hacia unas rocas-. Tranquilo, ya se fueron los Mightyenas.

Iris se sorprendió de mirar al pequeño Kecleon aparecer frente al muchacho. Sin dudarlo, el pequeño Pokemón saltó sobre su cabeza y retomó su posición en el cabello. Después Gible y Dratini saltaron cada uno a un hombro.

-¿Cómo lograste verlo cuando era invisible? –preguntó Iris mirando al Kecleon en la cabeza de Ben.

-Verás Kili…

-Es Iris… -dijo molesta corrigiéndolo, no podía evitar observarlo y sentir algo familiar en él.

-Lo que sea, -dijo moviendo su mano Ben sin darle mucha importancia-. Los Kecleon son conocidos por cambiar sus colores acorde a sus alrededores, para crear un camuflaje que los hace casi invisibles… pero… todos tienen una franja en forma de zig-zag que no se mezcla como el resto de su cuerpo, haciéndolo la única parte de su cuerpo que es visible.

-Pero, él tiene una franja en línea recta, -dijo Iris mientras se acercaba a Ben y miraba al Kecleon más de cerca, quien con mucha pena se volvió invisible sobre la cabeza del muchacho.

-Gracias por remarcarlo Fili, -dijo Ben molesto-. ¿Si tuvieras un grano, te gustaría que todo el mundo te lo dijera de esa forma?

-¡Iris! ¡Y no! ¡No me gustaría! –Dijo molesta la niña mientras miraba una vez más a la franja en línea recta-. ¡Perdón Kecleon! No quise ofenderte…

El Kecleon reapareció en la cabeza de Ben e Iris sonrió. Pero decidió tomar esta como su oportunidad para observar más de cerca al muchacho. Lo miró directo a los ojos y Benga sentía que le estaban invadiendo su espacio personal.

-¿Qué? –dijo Ben un poco incomodo de la forma que Iris lo observaba, temiendo a que lo reconociera.

-Tienes un sombrero muy raro, -dijo Iris apuntando a su cabeza.

-¡Oye! ¡Es mi cabello! –dijo Ben molesto mientras pasaba una mano por todo su pelo.

-¿Por qué me resultas familiar? –Dijo Iris un poco frustrada de no saber por qué tenía ese presentimiento-. Juraría ver ese pelo en otra parte… ¡no es común!

-Bue-bueno, con ese cabello que parece un matorral, -dijo Ben dándose la vuelta y continuando el camino tratando de actuar tranquilo-, todo los cabellos te deben de resultar raros, Mirna.

-¡¿Matorral?! –Gritó furibunda Iris mientras caminaba al lado de Ben furiosa-. ¡Lo que sea! ¡Quiero llegar a Petalburg y probar que yo tengo la razón! ¡Y MI NOMBRE ES IRIS!

* * *

Notas del Autor:

Fili... Kili... ¿Les resulta familiares esos nombres? :P Muchos se deben de estar preguntando por qué Benga tiene un Pokedex, bueno eso será revelado durante el desarrollo de la historia. Me imagino que no a muchos les gustará la idea pero hey, seamos realistas: no solo los Dex Holders del Manga pueden tener el Pokedex (en el animé varias personas lo tienen también). La verdad, me encanta los miembros de la Elite Four de todas las regiones, es triste que no se sepa mucho de ellos (solo en Sinnoh y Kanto aparecieron el grupo completo). En fin:

Manueldiamond: La verdad, los nombres son unisex, como María. Hay personas que los usan en mujeres y otras que los usan en hombres así que me pareció divertido poner el nombre Iris unisex. ¿Qué significa ser fuerte? Recuerda la pregunta a lo largo del fic. A mi la verdad el starters que más me ha salvado la vida a sido Swampert. Ya leí el nuevo cap y ya dejé comentario :) ¡Gracias como siempre por tu apoyo y comentario!

Todo comentario es agradecido y apreciado.


	4. Nuevas metas, ¡Nuevos Desafíos!

_**Capítulo 4: Nuevas metas, ¡Nuevos Desafíos!**_

(Hoenn, Ruta 203)

-Uummm… -dijo Iris un poco confundida mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

-Te lo dije Mía, -dijo Ben con una sonrisa disfrutando el rostro de Iris (quien lo miró molesta).

Estaba frente a ellos una enorme pared natural de rocas y tierra. Había un poco de vegetación la cual colgaba elegantemente en la pared. Iris bufó enojada y se sentó en otro barranco que daba al mar y sacaba un sándwich (el cual le prepararon los hermanos Striaton). El paisaje era uno hermoso en donde el sol iluminaba el agua y el cielo se tornaba naranja, anunciando el atardecer.

-¿Ya ves?, -Ben acarició a Gible cariñosamente quien descansaba en su hombro-. Jamás me arriesgaría a hacerles daño, chicos…

-¿Qué le debes a Alder? –Preguntó Iris mientras le daba otra buena mordida a su sándwich (solía darle hambre cuando se enojaba) todavía observando el paisaje-. Dijiste que le debías una… ¿qué hizo él para que me quieras ayudar?

_Me crió… _-pensó Ben-. Bueno, digamos que estaba en un aprieto, él apareció y me ayudó… así que le debo una…

-¿Por qué confiaría en ti? –preguntó Iris.

-B-bueno… dijiste que puedes entender los corazones de los dragones, -Ben tomó a Dratini de su hombro y lo puso frente a Iris, mientras que Gible seguía en el suelo-. Que ellos te digan que soy una buena persona…

Iris cargó a Dratini y lo miró a los ojos. Al realizar dicha acción, Ben recordó que alguien en Unova había visto así a su Pokemón años atrás (sintió también náuseas). Esa mirada era penetradora y fija, una que podría leer tu alma sin importar cuánto quisieras ocultarla. Pensó desesperadamente a quién le recordaba esa mirada…

-Bueno, Dratini dice que sí eres algo terco… y cabeza dura… también que te cuesta un poco seguir instrucciones…

-Jeez, -dijo Benga cruzando sus brazos-. Siempre es bueno poder contar contigo camarada.

-Pero dice también que esos defectos no son nada a comparación de tus virtudes, -dijo Iris sorprendiéndose de lo que miraba-. Dice que te seguiría incluso a la batalla más estúpida ya que eres valiente, luchador y con mucho coraje, pero que siempre será leal a ti porque… porque te quiere mucho.

En ese instante, Dratini se lanzó para rodearlo con su cuerpo imitando un abrazo. Ben respondió acariciándolo en la cabeza, que sabía que era su lugar favorito. Iris después tomó a Gible y lo miró a los ojos.

-Gible dice que eres genial y que te quiere… ¿solamente tienes eso para decir? –Se preguntó Iris en voz alta-. En resumen, dice que eres alguien de buen corazón…

-¿Lo ves? –Dijo Ben mientras que el pequeño Kecleon se quedaba dormido en su cabello-, ahora, comencemos de nuevo… Mi nombre es Ben y soy un experto en atrapar Pokemons y he estado los últimos meses recorriendo Hoenn y…

-Ya sé, ya sé, -interrumpió Iris mientras cruzaba sus brazos-, eres un cazador y le debes una a Alder, ya entendí…

Benga observó enojado a Iris y pensó en lo mucho que deseaba quitarle la carta y realizar él mismo la misión. Pero también pensó que si lo hacía, seguramente su abuelo se enteraría y que seguramente vendría a buscarlo, algo que no quería.

-Muy bien, ya que soy tu guía, regresaremos a Oldale Town para dormir en el Centro Pokemón, -dijo Benga mientras comenzaba a caminar-. Mañana a primera hora saldremos a la ruta 202 para llegar a Petalburg…

-¿Por qué necesitamos quedarnos en un Centro Pokemón? –Dijo Iris un poco enojada-, ¿acaso no podemos ir de un solo a Petalburg? ¿Tienes miedo a la oscuridad, niñote?

Ben cruzó sus brazos y suspiró molesto, no tenía mucha paciencia y ese era otro defecto que lo definía. Pero desde que comenzó su viaje por todo Hoenn, logró cambiar un poco eso y ser más paciente.

-¿Ya viste el cielo? –Dijo Ben apuntando hacia arriba-, esas nubes indican que esta noche lloverá y para regresar a Oldale y después ir a la Ruta 202 toma un poco de tiempo. Pero de la ruta 202 a Petalburg es mucho más tiempo todavía así que si quieres acampar bajo la lluvia, bien por ti… pero a mí no me da gracia. Además, tus Pokemons están cansados del viaje y de la batalla que tuvimos con los Mightyenas… Así que es tu decisión.

Iris bufó y cruzó sus brazos aceptando la derrota, no le gustaba la idea de tener que viajar con este niño inmaduro. Pensó que seguramente era alguien con malas intenciones, pero también sabía que los Pokemons Dragón nunca mienten y si ellos decían que era una buena persona, debía creerles… al menos eso haría Drayden.

_Además, -_pensó para sí Iris-, _si tengo un guía será mucho más fácil buscar a ese Benga…_

(Ruta 9, Unova al día siguiente)

-Umm… la-lamento mucho informarle señor alcalde, -dijo una señorita mientras sostenía un teléfono-. Que no tenemos más Xtransceivers en ninguna otra tienda… ¡lo lamentamos!

Drayden sentía que el universo le estaba jugando una broma pesada. Se encontraba ahora a las afueras de la ciudad en el enorme centro comercial buscando en todas las tiendas otro Xtransceiver para cambiar el rosado que le había regalado Alder. Incluso el día de ayer había estado buscando adentro de la ciudad de Opelucid.

-¿Cuándo le llegaran más? –preguntó Drayden tranquilamente, pues sabía que no era culpa de la señorita que lo atendía.

-Según mis fuentes, en cinco meses… -dijo la señorita mientras colgaba el teléfono y sacaba una caja debajo de la estantería-. ¡P-pero podría usar un estuche para ocultar el color rosado!

Sacó un estuche blanco y cuando Drayden trató de poner dicho estuche en el Xtransceiver rosado, resaltó el color haciéndolo ver más femenino. La señorita sentía que la tierra se la iba a tragar por la vergüenza… aunque no supiera que el alcalde sentía más por tener que llevar puesto el dispositivo rosado vivo.

-Agradezco mucho su tiempo, -dijo Drayden aceptando la derrota mientras miraba una vez más el dispositivo y en la promesa que le había hecho a su nieta.

-¡E-espere! –dijo la señorita antes de que el alcalde se fuera y sacaba unas calcomanías negras y una pulsera negra-. ¡Esto puede que funcione!

El Xtransceiver que llevaba Drayden era completamente rosado, ya que era una edición especial para las amantes de dicho color. Pero con las calcomanías negras que le puso la señorita, logró ocultar un poco el color haciendo que solamente se mirara algunas partes rosado y no todo el dispositivo. Incluso lo ayudó a cambiar la pulsera rosada por una negra haciéndolo ver más disimulado.

-Esto funciona mejor… -dijo Drayden mientras se ponía el Xtransceiver rosado y negro en su muñeca musculosa, después miró a la señorita en la caja-. ¿Cuánto le debo?

-En realidad, son gratis, -dijo la señorita con una sonrisa-, eso se les incluye a todos los compradores así que siéntase libre de agarrar otro si quiere.

-Con esto bastará, -dijo Drayden mientras salía de la tienda y observaba una vez más el dispositivo.

Ahora se miraba menos femenino que antes, pero todavía le molestaba pensar que esta sería la única manera que podría comunicarse con Iris y verla en cualquier parte. Se preguntó cómo se encontraría su nieta en este momento…

(Oldale, Hoenn)

Oldale Town es un lugar muy conocido por ser un pequeño pueblo con mucha paz y tranquilidad. Con el rocío cayendo de las hojas, la tierra con aquel dulce olor de tierra recién mojada y la luz de sol iluminando el lugar, parecía ser el día perfecto. Se dice que este lugar es tan pacífico que incluso el más desesperado y enojado podría relajarse… claro si no estamos hablando de Benga Adeku, quien se encontraba afuera del Centro Pokemón esperando impacientemente que Iris saliera. Se podrán imaginar a su Dratini enrollado en sus hombros, Gible en el suelo y Kecleon en su cabeza, siempre cerca de su amigo.

-Sheesh, -dijo Ben enojado mientras miraba su Pokedex que tenía un reloj incluido-, sé que no debería de decir comentarios machistas pero… ¡por qué las mujeres se tardan tanto en arreglarse!

Su Gible, desde el suelo, lo miró un poco confundido mientras apuntaba su pequeña garra hacia el Pokedex.

-Oh… verás Gible, tendremos que posponer la casería por unos días… -Dratini y Gible reaccionaron de la misma forma al ver a su entrenador sorprendido-. Chicos, chicos, tranquilos… no he recibido ni una sola llamada del Prof. Así que supongo que no querrá que le atrape ningún Pokemón. Recuerden que la condición que el Profesor Birch me prestara el Pokedex era que cada vez que necesitara a un Pokemón en específico, me enviaría un mensaje y con la ayuda de esto lo encontraría más rápido. Recuerden que mi casería de Latios es personal, si quiero lograr atraparlo necesito el Pokedex… y la verdad… mi abuelo es importante también así que pienso que debo de ayudar a… umm… ¿cuál era su nombre?

Después sacó un Pokenav el cual también se lo había prestado el Profesor Birch al principio de su viaje. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo más se tardaría el profesor en mandarle un mensaje ya que le parecía extraño que no lo hubiera hecho en dos semanas.

-Buenos días… -Benga escuchó una voz familiar y al darse la vuelta pudo ver a Iris salir del Centro Pokemón con su Deino bostezando.

-¿Qué hora es Irma? –preguntó Ben cruzando sus brazos.

-Umm… es Iris y son… -levantó su manga y observó el dispositivo-, son las ocho de la mañana con veinte minutos.

-Gracias por dejar claro que llegaste veinte minutos tarde… -comenzó a caminar irritando por completo a Iris-. Vámonos.

Lo que Ben no sabía era que Iris tuvo la peor noche de su vida tratando de dormir, ya que sentía que algo la estaba observando mientras soñaba. Sentía tanto miedo que incluso dejó a Deino afuera, pensando que si un Pokemón la atacaba mientras dormía, mínimo su Deino la protegería bien. Otra razón por la cual se tardó en salir fue que había estado hablando con Drayden por su Xtranscevier y ahora ambos pudieron verse el uno al otro ya que su abuelo había comprado uno. Algo que notó la pequeña fue que Drayden comenzó a actuar extraño cuando le contó que conoció a Glacia. Pero Iris no dejaba de preguntarse por qué no pudo dormir toda la noche.

_Bueno –_pensó para sí-_ tal vez no esté acostumbrada al horario…_

(Ruta 102)

La vegetación en esta región era densa, eso le quedó claro a Iris desde el primer momento que pisó Hoenn. Con los enormes árboles y los densos arbustos, los dos entrenadores hicieron su camino para Petalburg.

-¡A Ciudad Petalburg! -gritó muy emocionada Iris con su Deino caminando felizmente a su lado.

-¿Por qué siempre tiene que gritar? –Le preguntó Ben al Kecleon que estaba en su cabeza mientras suspiraba molesto.

-¡Oye! ¡No grito todo el tiempo! –Gritó Iris, pero notó que Ben ni le estaba poniendo atención al estar observando sus alrededores-. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Escuchaste eso? –preguntó Ben mientras corría con sus tres Pokemons hacia unos arbustos, ya que estaba seguro que había escuchado a alguien toser bruscamente, como si se estuviera ahogando.

Ambos entrenadores, al separar unos enormes arbustos, encontraron algo que casi los mata del susto. Era un Breloom salvaje quien casi le pega a Iris una patada, pero la pequeña fue rápida y se agachó. Chistosamente, al esquivarlo, le dio lugar al Pokemón salvaje de darle una patada directa a Ben justo en la cara. Cuando cayó al suelo, con su nariz sangrando, se levantó enfadado e Iris se rió.

-¡Hoy sí la hiciste! –gritó furioso mientras que el Breloom saltaba frente a él con una pose retadora, ¡incluso le sacó la lengua el Pokemón al muchacho!-. ¡Dratini! ¡Usa Slam!

El Pokemón Dragón se lanzó al ataque mientras que Iris miraba todo como espectadora. Cuando tuvo contacto con Breloom, el Pokemón cayó lastimado y comenzó a sacar esporas por su cabeza.

-¡Es Poison Powder! –gritó Iris.

-¡Mal! –Gritó Ben mientras que su Dratini quedaba paralizado-, es Stun Powder, Tina.

-¡Iris! –gritó furiosa.

Ben volvió a observar el Breloom y notó que parecía algo cansado y débil, como si hubiera estado huyendo o corriendo.

-¡Dratini! ¡La habilidad de este Pokemón es Poison Heal! –gritó Benga sorprendiendo a Iris (¿cómo supo su habilidad con solo verlo?)-, ¡así que puedes usar Slam otra vez!

Con el último ataque, logró espantarlo y huyó hacia otra dirección. Cuando se alejó, miró molesto a Iris quien se encontraba esperándolo.

-¡Gracias por nada! ¡Cabeza de matorral! –gritó Ben furioso mientras que levantaba su cabeza, ya que su nariz no dejaba de sangrar.

-¿¡Suponías que lo dejara patearme en la cara!? –Le preguntó furiosa Iris-, ¡fuiste tú quien insistió en ver lo que había atrás de los arbustos! ¡Además tú eres hombre! ¡Así que aguántate!

Ben la miró tan enojado que sintió que su cabeza explotaría. Notó que su Deino comenzó a olfatear el ambiente. Después el Pokemón Dragón se dirigió a los arbustos solamente guiándose con su nariz sorprendiendo a Iris, ya que eso significaba que estaba agudizando sus otros sentidos.

-¿Qué encontraste Deino? –preguntó con una sonrisa Iris mientras se acercaba a los arbustos y Benga se quedaba atrás.

-¿Qué? –Le preguntó Ben sujetándose su nariz mirando a sus Pokemons que parecían preocupados y después miraban a Iris, como si le estuvieran diciendo que fuera con ella por si otro Pokemón la atacaba-. Por favor, ya vieron que se puede defender sola… tirándoles los golpes a otros…

El grito de horror de la niña hizo que Benga saltara al instante del susto, soltando su nariz ensangrentada y corriendo hacia ella. Notó que justo atrás de los arbustos se encontraba un niño quien tosía bruscamente, como si se estuviera ahogando. El muchacho tendría entre trece u once años, pero parecía muy enfermo.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Iris mientras trataba de ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Es obvio que no lo está, Vivi, -dijo Benga mientras que rodeaba un brazo del muchacho en su hombro y lo ayudaba a caminar.

-¡Es Iris! –dijo furiosa la niña mientras tomaba el otro brazo y lo ponía en su hombro.

-G-gracias… por… por ayudarme… -dijo el muchacho débilmente mientras jadeaba y en un segundo, se desmayó.

(Petalburg City, esa noche)

Lo primero que hicieron los dos jóvenes al llegar a dicha ciudad, fue llevar al muchacho de cabello verde al hospital. Aunque muchos, cuando entraron, señalaron a Benga y gritaron del horror. ¡Toda su camisa blanca estaba manchada con sangre!

Después Ben fue atendido (milagrosamente su nariz no estaba rota) y le metieron dos rollos de tela en cada fosa nasal. Claro que Iris al verlo, comenzó a reírse.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Ben molesto cruzando sus brazos todavía con los dos rollos en sus fosas nasales.

-Te pareces a este Pokemón de la revista… - dijo Iris mientras la levantaba, era un Walrein, la miró molesto y la niña no pudo resistirse y se comenzó a reír de una forma ruidosa irritándolo por completo.

Estando en el hospital se enteraron que el muchacho se llamaba Wally y que tenía un historial tan extenso en el hospital que ya todos lo conocían. No fue hasta unas cuantas horas después, cuando la luna ya estaba saliendo y el cielo oscureciendo, que aparecieron dos individuos quienes reclamaron ser los padres del muchacho. La verdad era que Iris notó que se miraban estrictos y que no les daba mucha gracia ver a sus Pokemons afuera de su Pokeball, ya que varias veces les pidieron que los guardara. Iris obedeció y Benga lo hizo, molesto claro (aunque Kecleon se volvió invisible en su cabeza) y después les ofrecieron quedarse con ellos hasta el día siguiente.

-Necesitamos terminar de empacar unas cosas, -dijo la madre del muchacho mientras salía de la habitación del hospital con su esposo, dejando atrás a Ben, Iris y al muchacho-. Nos mudaremos pronto y necesitamos arreglar unas cosas… ¿Podrían cuidarlo mientras que regresamos?

-¡Sí! ¡Sí lo haremos! –Dijo Iris con mucha energía mientras cerraban la puerta, cuando notó que Ben sacó a su Dratini de su Pokeball-. ¡Ben! ¡Nos pidieron que guardáramos nuestros Pokemons!

-Sí, pero es lo que ellos quieren… -dijo Ben mientras que su Dratini se enrollaba de nuevo tomando su lugar en los hombros de su entrenador-. ¿Pero ya pensaste en lo que este tal Waldo quiere?

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó Iris confundida-, ¡ni siquiera lo conocemos! ¡Y se llama Wally, no Waldo!

-Es lógica, Winnie, -dijo Ben cruzando sus brazos y señalando a Wally, quien seguía profundamente dormido y con una mascarilla de oxígeno-. Piensa, ¿por qué más estaría alguien caminando por una ruta habitada por Pokemons? Seguramente él quiere su propio pero con esos papás y su enfermedad, me imagino que no le es tan fácil.

-Tiene lógica, pero… -en ese momento, Iris se acercó a la oreja de Ben, como si quisiera decirle un secreto y el muchacho preparó su oído para el susurro, pero en realidad…- ¡MI NOMBRE ES IRIS!

-Así que… tu nombre es Iris… -escucharon toser al muchacho en la cama mientras se levantaba un poco y se quitaba la máscara de oxígeno-. G-gracias… ¿y… tú eres?

-Me llamo Ben –dijo el muchacho mientras se acercaba con Iris a su cama.

-M-mucho gusto… mi nombre es Wally, -el chico tenía unos ojos azules muy claros los cuales hacían clara su fragilidad-. G-gracias por… por ayudarme con ese Breloom… quería atraparlo por mi cuenta, pero… ¿y tu Dratini? ¿Está lastimado?

-Un momento, -dijo Iris confundida mientras señalaba al Pokemón Dragón que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones-. Yo recuerdo que Dratini había sido paralizado, ¿cómo es posible que ahora esté perfectamente bien?

-Es por su habilidad, -dijo con una sonrisa Benga mientras señalaba a su Dratini quien también parecía sonreír con orgullo-. Se llama Shed Skin, tiene una probabilidad de curarse por su cuenta de cosas como paralizado, envenenado, dormido e incluso congelado…

-L-los Pokemons son increíble… -dijo Wally débilmente mientras tosía-, si tan solo pudiera tener uno…

-¿Es por eso que te encontrabas en la ruta 102? –preguntó Ben.

-Sí… pero no pude… -dijo Wally tristemente-. En verdad quería tener un Pokemón antes de mudarme… pero… supuestamente me iba a encontrar con un _entrenador muy fuerte_ quien me iba a enseñar cómo atrapar Pokemons… pero jamás se presentó…

Esas palabras retumbaron por la mente de Iris y recordó la verdadera razón por la cual estaba en Hoenn. Pero tampoco podía ignorar el enojo que sentía ya que en el fondo le daba lástima Wally y que alguien se comprometiera a algo y no lo cumpla después, era algo indignante para la pequeña.

-¿Cuándo se mudan? –preguntó Iris.

-La próxima semana…

-Entonces mañana a primera hora iremos a ver ese entrenador que tú dices, -dijo Iris cruzando sus brazos-. Estuvo mal lo que hizo y no podemos dejarlo así.

-Misión, -dijo Ben mientras fingía toser y llamó la atención de la joven-, A-alder Adeku.

-¡P-por supuesto que no olvidé la misión! –dijo nerviosamente Iris, porque la realidad era que sí lo había olvidado-. A-además, creo que la misma persona que te iba a enseñar cómo atrapar Pokemons, es quien debe e recibir esta carta.

(Al día siguiente, Gimnasio de Petalburg City)

El edificio era uno callado, uno en donde muchas batallas debían realizarse por día. Pero el día de hoy, era diferente, pues el gimnasio solo tenía la presencia de dos personas. Las paredes de madera reflejaban perfectamente bien el sol que entraba por el tragaluz y las dos figuras de dos entrenadores poderosos se hicieron claras.

-Así que al final, Birch fue rehén de unos bandidos… -dijo Norman Senri mientras miraba preocupado a su compañero.

-Sí, fue una suerte que Glacia fuera a inspeccionar el lugar ya que casualmente se topó con ellos y salvó al profesor-, dijo un hombre de estatura alta y chaqueta negra-. El problema es que esos bandidos se miraban sospechosos según Glacia…

-¿Acaso no vio sus rostros? –le preguntó Norman.

-No, tenían un Pokemón que sabía Mist así que solo pudo liberar al profesor-, dijo el hombre ajustando su sombrero de marinero-. Norman, sabes por qué estoy aquí…

-Lo sé Drake, se deben de preguntar por mi hijo… -dijo Norman-, pero él está en un viaje por Sinnoh para conquistar todos los concursos, no regresará en meses.

-No es eso, -dijo Drake de la Elite Four de Hoenn, tomó el hombro del líder del gimnasio-. Tememos que otra catástrofe caiga en Hoenn… ¿podemos contar contigo para cuando llegue ese momento?

-Por supuesto, -respondió Norman empuñando su mano.

Cuando ambos hombres estaban en su conversación, escucharon las puertas del gimnasio abrirse. Para Norman fue extraño, ya que supuestamente estaba cerrado por hoy el lugar. Cuando ambos entrenadores fueron a recibir a los visitantes, se sorprendieron de ver a tres niños y dos de ellos se estaban peleando.

-Wally, -dijo Norman cruzando sus brazos-, ¿no deberías de estar en el hospital?

-S-señor Norman, -dijo Wally nerviosamente mientras se paraba entre Ben e Iris (¡llevaban toda la mañana peleándose!)-. Q-quisiera, preguntarle por qué no vino ayer… lo que usted…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su oración, comenzó a toser bruscamente. La reacción de Ben fue darle unas cuantas palmadas en su espalda mientras que Iris lo miraba preocupada. Drake observó a los dos niños que estaban con Wally y supo desde el primer momento que no eran de por aquí.

-Wally, -dijo Norman sin dejarlo terminar de hablar-. La razón por la cual ayer no me presenté fue porque tus padres me llamaron para hablarme. Jamás me mencionaste que estabas enfermo y que pronto te mudarías para tratar tu enfermedad.

-P-pero… -dijo Wally débilmente mientras jadeaba-. ¡En… en verdad quiero un Pokemón antes de irme!

-Lo siento Wally, -dijo Norman mirando a otra dirección-. No tienes el material para atrapar un Pokemón y criarlo, tienes una enfermedad y un Pokemón podría empeorarlo.

Esas palabras atravesaron su débil y frágil pecho, pues Wally había pasado toda su vida rodeado de máquinas y respiradores tratando de curar su enfermedad haciendo que no sintiera mucha emoción por vivir. Pero los Pokemons hacían que se sintiera emocionado, regresando ese sentimiento que perdió hace años.

-¡Todas las personas tienen derecho de ser entrenadores! –interrumpió Iris sorprendiendo a los dos adultos y a sus compañeros-. ¡Como líder del gimnasio deberías de ayudarlo! ¡Es el deber de un líder ayudar y darle forma a un entrenador para ser digno de retar la Liga Pokemón!

-¿Y tú, jovencita, quién eres? –le preguntó Norman cruzando sus brazos ya lo que había dicho eran las palabras exactas que cada Asociación de las diferentes regiones decían para definir líderes de gimnasio.

-Mi nombre es Iris, también conocida como la niña que conoce los corazones de los dragones, -dijo la pequeña con orgullo (presumida para Ben)-. Y crecí casi toda mi vida rodeada de líderes de gimnasios, así que tengo una idea de cómo es el rol que ustedes juegan.

-La niña que conoce los corazones de los dragones, -dijo Drake con voz fría y un poco amenazante-, ¿acaso sabes lo importantes que son los Pokemons Dragón? ¿Entiendes su belleza y su poder? ¿En verdad sabes lo que dices?

-¡Por supuesto! –dijo Iris con una gran sonrisa y sacaba a su Deino y a su Fraxure de sus Pokeballs-. No puedo explicarlo con palabras bonitas, pero sí puedo decir esto:

Iris acarició a su Deino, quien respondió acurrucándose cariñosamente con su entrenadora. Drake se sorprendió de ver dicho comportamiento ya que los dragones eran Pokemons poderosos y muy difíciles de controlar. Sin mencionar que su voz amenazante solía asustar a entrenadores, pero él no sabía que Iris se había criado con Drayden (quien también tenía voces amenazantes haciéndola acostumbrarse a dichos tonos).

-Una vez, alguien me dijo, que los Pokemons Dragones son hermosos por sus historias, ya que siempre nos transmiten poder, respeto y disciplina-, Iris abrazó a sus dos Pokemons-. Aunque esté de acuerdo con eso, tengo que decir que falta agregar algo: lo que cuentan con los Pokemons Dragones, además de recordar las historias antiguas, es siempre respetarlas y crear tus propias con paciencia, amor y respeto. ¡Los Pokemons Dragones son puros y por eso los adoro!

-Que cursi, -susurró Ben, quien Wally lo miró con una sonrisa nerviosa ya que no quería otra pelea.

-Interesante, -dijo el hombre impresionado mientras se acariciaba su bigote-. En verdad pareces una niña quien quiere aprender de los Dragones… Mi nombre es Drake Aragon y he llevado varios años buscando a alguien digno de mi sabiduría, ¿te gustaría ser mi aprendiz?

-Umm… -Iris jamás le habían preguntado tal cosa en Unova ya que todos sabían que ya tenía un maestro, pero recordó sus enseñanzas y se inclinó un poco apenada (también un poco desilusionada al saber que esos dos hombres no eran la persona que buscaba)-. Lo que pasa es que ya tengo un maestro, es el mejor Maestro Dragón y se llama Drayden y…

-Mmm… -dijo Drake con amargura al escuchar ESE nombre-. Es una lástima que ese hombre ya haya arruinado a un candidato prometedor…

-¿Disculpe? –preguntó un poco confundida Iris, ya que no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

Incluso Norman, Wally y Ben observaban un poco impresionados a Drake, ya que lo que había dicho no sonó muy amable.

-Drayden, ese hombre se cree superior a todos con su actitud indiferente, -dijo Drake cruzando sus brazos-. Despreciable entrenador y egoísta… no puedo creer que tenga un aprendiz. ¿Qué tiene él para enseñarte? Se hace llamar maestro dragón cuando solamente es un despreciable farsante sin remedio…

-Ouch… -suspiró Ben ya que incluso a él le dolió lo que había dicho Drake, notó que Iris se miraba furiosa, ¡incluso parecía como si en cualquier momento le saldría humo de los oídos!

-¡NO ES CIERTO! –Gritó Iris furibunda, incluso sus dos Pokemons dragones reaccionaron con su entrenadora-. ¡Drayden es el mejor maestro que alguien podría pedir! ¡Me ha enseñado tanto que le debo todo lo que tengo! ¡Es la mejor persona que conozco en el mundo y te lo probaré! ¡Ten una batalla conmigo!

Drake observó a Iris con una mirada penetrante que asustó a Benga y a Wally, pero Iris la verdad se había criado con Drayden que también tenía esa mirada y sabía cómo responder ante ella. Lo observó a los ojos con sus ojos corintos haciendo obvia la determinación que sentía para defender a su maestro.

-Aunque quisiera, no puedo, -dijo Drake sorprendiendo a Norman (ya que el miembro de la Elite Four no era tan exigente en ese aspecto)-. Soy un miembro de la Elite Four y solo serás digna a retarme después de ganar las ocho medallas de Hoenn reconocidas por la Asociación Pokemón…

-¡Si eso necesito para retarte y defender a mi maestro! ¡Lo haré! –gritó determinada Iris mientras salía furibunda del gimnasio somatando las puertas, mientras que Wally y Ben la seguían.

-¡Oye genio! –Escucharon el grito de Ben desde adentro del edificio-, ¡sabes que lo de allá atrás es un gimnasio! ¿Verdad?

Cuando las puertas se cerraron, Norman miró un poco confundido a Drake ya que jamás lo había visto hablar así de alguien. Drake tenía una actitud pacífica, pero había ratos que era rígido y un poco pesado. Pero jamás insultaba como recién lo había hecho.

-¿Quién es este Drayden? –preguntó Norman.

-Alguien quien desearía jamás haberlo conocido, -dijo Drake furioso.

(Unova, Liga Pokemón)

Después de un día largo observando las batallas, el campeón de Unova se encontraba regresando con sus compañeros a dicho edificio para tomar un merecido descanso. El día de hoy, la Elite Four lograron vencer a todos los retadores sorprendiendo a la Asociación y a todos los espectadores.

-¡Estuviste increíble Marshal! –gritó Shauntal emocionada mientras le daba un abrazo cariñoso.

-Gracias, -dijo el Maestro de los Pokemons peleas mientras la abrazaba de regreso y le daba un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-Jeez, consíganse un cuarto, -dijo Grimsley irritando a Shauntal (siempre decía lo mismo por más pequeño que fueran sus besos)-. Sabes, la gente civilizada suele hacer eso en un lugar privado…

Marshal se limitó a ponerle una mano en su pecho y darle un buen empujón al Maestro de Pokemons Oscuros mientras salía disparado hacia el suelo. Caitlin y Alder sonrieron, ya que jamás se aburrían de ver a Grimsley caer vencido al suelo.

-Darach me mandó un mensaje, -dijo Caitlin con una sonrisa mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente-, dice que preparó una cena especial en mi villa para nosotros y que todos nos esperan ahí. Al parecer Flint nos quiere hablar de un tal... ¿Hueverín?

Antes de que pudieran continuar la conversación, el Xtransceivier de Alder comenzó a sonar, cuando miró que era Iris le pareció peculiar ya que ella no solía llamar.

-Ustedes adelántense, -dijo Alder mientras se alejaba un poco del grupo-. Necesito atender esta llamada…

Caminó pacíficamente hacia las escaleras y se sentó en un escalón, levantó su muñeca y respondió con una sonrisa:

-Hola Iris, ¿qué tal tu…?

-¡YA TENGO MI PRÓXIMA META! –gritó Iris furibunda asustando a Alder, cuando la miró por el dispositivo notó que se miraba enojada-, ¡mi otro objetivo será ganar las ocho medallas de Hoenn y patear el trasero de ese tal Drake! ¡Así defenderé el honor de Drayden!

-Iris, respira profundo, -dijo Alder un poco asustado todavía, no había entendido muy bien lo que dijo pero era obvio que estaba enojada-. Primero lo primero… ¿cómo la estás pasando?

-¡Estaba todo perfecto hasta ahora! –Dijo Iris furiosa-, ¡un Drake de la Elite Four de Hoenn insultó a Drayden diciendo que era un despreciable egoísta y un farsante o fanfarrón o algo con la letra "f"! ¡Mi abuelo no es nada egoísta y me enojó que lo insultara así!

-Bueno, lo de fanfarrón estoy de acuerdo, -dijo Alder riéndose irritando un poco a Iris, su mirada fue tan penetradora que intimidó un poco al campeón-. P-pero no está bien decir esas cosas Iris, dijiste algo de una nueva meta.

-¡Así es! ¡Pienso retar los ocho gimnasios de Hoenn mientras que busco a Benga y le entrego la carta! ¡Así cuando gane las ocho podré luchar contra Drake y defender el honor de Drayden! –dijo Iris decidida-. ¡Como estudiante es mi deber defenderlo!

-Espera un momento Iris, -dijo Alder cambiando su expresión a una más seria ya que no le parecía muy bien la justificación de su nuevo objetivo-. Sabes que ganar ocho medallas o es sencillo, pero, ¿por qué quieres hacerlo?

-T-te lo acabo de decir, -dijo Iris un poco frustrada.

-Defender el honor de Drayden, sí, te escuché… pero estás mal… -le respondió Alder con seriedad-. El único honor que tiene Drayden eres tú, la verdad Iris tú eres su máximo honor y no necesitas defenderlo de personas quienes lo insultan. Siempre existirán personas que dudarán de tu potencial.

-No entiendo por qué dijo eso… ¿por qué Alder? –dijo Iris mirando al campeón con tristeza-. ¿Por qué no puede ver al abuelo que yo conozco?

Alder sintió un nudo en su garganta, él sabía la razón por la cual muchos entrenadores tenían resentimiento y odio por Drayden, pero Iris era muy joven para entenderlo. Aunque le cayera muy mal el alcalde, lo respetaba y no quería difamarlo con su propia nieta.

-Verás Iris, siempre habrán personas quienes no les agradarás. Pero no debes de escuchar a esas personas y sentirte afectadas por ellas, lo más importante es cuidar a quienes en verdad nos importan y defenderlos…

-Eso trato de hacer, quiero defender a mi abuelito, Alder, -dijo Iris con una voz de una joven guerrera.

Alder suspiró, él en verdad quería que Iris hiciera este viaje con el propósito de conocer al mundo desde otra perspectiva. Pero jamás pensó que tendría que comenzar desde esta en donde insultaban a su abuelo y se comprometía a hacer algo complicado como recorrer la región ganando medallas y gimnasios.

-Escucha, te propongo algo, -dijo Alder-. Está bien que vayas y ganes todas las medallas, pero quiero que lo hagas por otras razones. Piensa lo mal que se sentiría Drayden si se enterara de esto…

Se sintió culpable el campeón de usar a Dradyen como excusa, pero no pensó en algo mejor. Notó en la mirada de Iris un poco de culpabilidad ya que sabía que si se trataba de eso, seguramente cambiaría.

-Tienes razón, -dijo Iris suspirando-. No creo que Drayden estaría muy feliz de enterarse que actué de esa forma por él… ¡Alder! Ganaré todas las medallas para ser más fuerte y aprender más, si tengo la oportunidad de pelear contra Drake lo haré por diversión y no por venganza.

-Ahora sí suenas como la Iris que conozco, -dijo Alder con una sonrisa-, solo no le digas a tu abuelo que Drake te dijo esas cosas sobre él, ya sabes cómo reaccionará.

-Está bien, -dijo Iris mientras sonreía felizmente otra vez-. Ahora necesito saber a dónde ir para mi primera batalla de gimnasio…

-Bueno, en ese caso te recomiendo ir a Rustboro City, chiquitita, -dijo Alder con una sonrisa-. Si llegas a conocer a un hombre con el apellido Stone, dile que eres mi amiga.

-¡Lo haré! –dijo Iris empuñando su mano con determinación-. ¡Ya verás que entregaré esa carta y ganaré las ocho medallas!

-Sé que lo harás, -dijo Alder con una sonrisa-. ¡Mucha suerte con tu viaje!

Cuando colgó, Alder no pudo evitar suspirar una vez más preocupado. Sabía cosas que Iris necesitaría saber tarde o temprano en su vida, pero no era de su incumbencia y el único que podía revelarle esas cosas era Drayden y no él. Ya habían pasado casi trece años y todavía lo recordaba todo.

_-¿¡Pero qué has hecho?! –gritó furioso Alder mientras lo seguía en aquel camino cerca del lago-, ¿¡tienes idea de lo que has ocasionado?! ¡¿Lo que esto significará?! ¿¡Cuántos se sacrificaron para lograrlo y tú solamente…?!_

_-Tú no entiendes Alder, -dijo Drayden con una voz fría interrumpiéndolo observando las pequeñas olas del agua, en su reflejo podía ver la poca sangre que salía de su nariz y múltiples raspones que tenía en sus brazos y su cara-, nadie jamás entenderá, ni siquiera tú quien te hiciste llamar una vez mi amigo… sabes, olvídalo… sigue pensando lo que quieras, no me importa._

_Hay veces que necesitamos algo para cambiar nuestra actitud, -_pensó Alder mientras trataba de alejar esos horrendos recuerdos con buenos-. _Cuando Iris entró a la vida de Drayden, cambió y estoy feliz de ver que ambos sean felices, por más mal que me caiga ese fanfarrón barba-fea._

(Hoenn, Petalburg)

La casa de Wally era una que impresionó a los dos entrenadores. El jardín se miraba desatendido y sin mencionar que había unos columpios oxidados, los cuales seguramente no se habían usado en años. Pero cuando entraron por las puertas de la casa, se sorprendieron de ver todo tan limpio que incluso se sentía un poco molesto. Iris sintió envidia que Ben todavía tuviera los rollos en su nariz, ya que él no tendría que oler la casa exageradamente desinfectada.

Decidieron los papás conversar con Wally en privado en la sala mientras que le ofrecían a Iris y a Ben una taza de té. Lo primero que les pidió la mamá fue guardar sus Pokemons, ya que podían de alguna u otra forma hacerle daño a Wally. El pequeño Kecleon no tenía Pokeball, así que Ben fue inteligente y lo puso en su cabello y le dijo que se volviera invisible. Ya que parte de su cabello era rojo, su franja en línea recta no se notaba. Aunque ellos estuvieran en otra habitación, todavía podían escuchar toda su conversación.

-Mamá… papá… -dijo Wally triste mirando a sus padres-, ¿en verdad piensan que no soy capaz de tener un Pokemón propio?

-No es que no seas capaz, -dijo la madre con una voz preocupada (y un poco fingida para los oídos de Benga)-. Pero tú sabes lo peligroso que puede ser para ti tener tu propio Pokemón.

-¡P-pero no es peligroso! –Se quejó Wally-, ¡solamente… solamente quisiera tener uno para probar que sí puedo cuidarlo!

-Una vez más Wally, te dijimos que no-, dijo su papá con un tono más directo y enojado-, nos mudaremos en unas semanas y necesitamos ir a Verdanturf Town y tú te quedarás aquí.

-Cuando tus amigos terminen, -dijo la madre mientras besaba la frente de Wally y comenzaba a salir de la casa con su papá-, quiero que vayas a la cama.

-Regresaremos el próximo jueves, -dijo el papá mientras cerraba la puerta-, ya confiamos en lo suficiente como para dejarte solo así que no nos decepciones.

Cuando cerraron la puerta de la casa, Wally sintió un enorme peso en sus hombros. Ben e Iris sentían lástima por él y deseaban poder hacer algo para ayudarlo.

-G-gracias por ayudarme hoy… -dijo Wally mientras que ambos entrenadores entraban a la sala con él y Kecleon reaparecía en la cabeza de Benga-. Y-ya escucharon a… a mis papás… necesito descansar.

-Mentira, lo que en verdad necesitas es salir allá afuera y valerte por ti mismo, -dijo molesto Ben mientras señalaba la ventana cerrada de la sala-. Si jamás tratas de criar un Pokemón, ¿cómo sabrás si puedes o no hacerlo?

-¡Es cierto! –dijo Iris jovialmente mientras tomaba la mano de Wally y comenzaba a jalarlo ligeramente a la salida de la casa-, ¡te ayudaremos a atrapar a tu primer Pokemón! ¡Si quieres te presto alguno mío!

-¿D-de verdad? –los ojos de Wally estaban llenos de asombro e ilusión.

-Un momento Tiki, -dijo Ben mientras abría la puerta y recibía una mirada amenazante de Iris (quien estaba seguro Wally que pararía rompiéndole la nariz o algo)-, en lugar de usar un Pokemón que no es tuyo…

En ese momento, tomó a Kecleon y lo cargó entre sus manos, lo presentó ante Wally y ambos se vieron extrañados el uno al otro.

-Usa a Kecleon, creo que serán grandes amigos.

El Kecleon se bajó de las manos de Benga y se paró frente a Wally. Por un momento, el débil muchacho se sintió identificado al ver al Pokemón. El Pokemón tenía una franja en línea recta cuando debería de ser en zigzag. Era pequeño y se miraba débil, igual que él…

-¿Q-quieres ayudarme… Kecleon? –preguntó Wally un poco nervioso.

El Pokemón cambiador de colores respondió saltando a su hombro y haciendo un gemido de alegría. Wally se sintió tan feliz que comenzó a reírse, pero al realizar dicha acción forzó tanto su diafragma que comenzó a toser bruscamente, asustando a Ben y a Iris.

-N-no se preocupen… -dijo Wally mientras recuperaba el aire-, estoy bien…

(Ruta 102)

Cuando pisaron el césped vivo de la ruta, Iris inhaló felizmente el aire con su Deino afuera de su Pokeball. Una vez más, Benga tenía a sus dos pequeños dragones con él mientras que Wally caminaba con Kecleon en su cabeza.

-¿Tienes alguna idea del Pokemón que quisieras atrapar? –preguntó Iris mirando a Wally.

-Um… la verdad no… pero sería mejor que no fuera tipo hierba ya que por mi enfermedad podría hacerme mal… -dijo Wally con una sonrisa débil.

-Antes que nada, hay que verificar algo, -dijo Ben levantando un dedo-, ¿tienes Pokeballs?

-Umm… no…

-¿Tienes idea de qué ataques sabe Kecleon?

-N-no…

-¿Sabes cómo se atrapa un Pokemón? –preguntó Ben sorprendido de lo poco preparado que estaba el muchacho.

-P-perdón Ben, -dijo Wally apenado mientras se rascaba su cabeza-, la verdad es que jamás había pensado que esto fuera posible…

Ben no solía tener mucha paciencia para casos como estos, ya que él siempre venía preparado. Pero antes de saltar y quejarse, pensó que alguien como Wally no se espera que salga de su casa para atrapar Pokemons. Todos quienes lo rodeaban seguramente ya tenían una idea de quién era Wally y no le daban la oportunidad de cambiar y después de tantos años viviendo así, ¿quién estaría preparado para una aventura? Se sentó en la grama y observó a Kecleon más de cerca.

-Este Pokemón sabe Faint Attack, Fury Swipes, Lick y Feint –dijo Benga sorprendiendo a los otros dos entrenadores-, queda de más decir que su habilidad es Color Change, ya sabes sus ataques y ahora te daré una Pokeball que te podrá ayudar.

Cuando se levantó para entregar una Pokeball roja, dio un estornudo tan fuerte que sus rollos de telas salieron disparados de su nariz. Iris y Wally no pudieron evitar reírse escandalosamente al ver la escena, aunque al muchacho le costara realizar dicha acción ya que tosía después de cada segundo de reírse. Antes de que Benga pudiera quejarse, vieron unos arbustos moverse y supusieron que saldría un Pokemón. Fue ahí cuando vieron aparecer a un Pokemón pequeño, con un extraño casco verde en su cabeza y su pequeño cuerpo blanco el cual parecía una camiseta grande.

-Bueno, -dijo Iris mientras que ella y Wally se acercaban al Pokemón con curiosidad-, eso no parece un Pokemón tipo hierba…

-Sabes Didí, -dijo Ben mientras se frotaba la nariz (la cual tenía un poco de sangre)-, es un Ralts y es tipo psíquico.

-¿Crees que lo pueda atrapar? –preguntó Wally mientras que el pequeño Ralts lo observaba con curiosidad.

-Eso solo lo podrás decidir tú, Wally, -dijo Ben mientras empuñaba su mano con determinación y animaba al muchacho a vivir su primera batalla Pokemón.

-¡T-tienes razón! –dijo medio tosiendo Wally con una sonrisa y parándose valientemente frente al Pokemón psíquico-. ¡Vamos Kecleon! ¡Usa Fury Swipes!

El pequeño Pokemón Camaleón saltó al ataque y con sus pequeñas pero afiladas garras, atacó al Ralts.

-¡Rápido! –Gritó Iris moviendo sus brazos exageradamente-, ¡paralízalo! ¡O envenénalo!

-Déjame informarte Winnie que Kecleon no sabe esas ataques, -dijo Ben cruzando sus brazos y enojando a la entrenadora-. Sin mencionar que su habilidad es Synchronize, lo que haría que te transmitiera el mismo estado…

-¡ES IRIS! –Gritó frustrada la pequeña-. ¡¿Y cómo supiste su habilidad!?

-P-porque sus colores no cambiaron cuando Kecleon lo atacó, -dijo Ben poniendo un dedo en su oído (el cual estaba seguro que tarde o temprano le sangraría por los gritos de Iris)-. Si tuviera Trace tendría la misma habilidad de Kecleon de Color Change… ¿No lo notaste?

Pero el Pokemón Psíquico respondió al ataque con una fuerza psíquica que lanzó al Kecleon a varios metros de distancia. Wally sintió cómo su corazón palpitaba fuertemente de la emoción y jadeaba fuerte.

-¡Eso fue Confusión! –dijo Iris reconociendo el ataque.

-¡Kecleon! –Dijo Wally preocupado cuando lanzó al Pokemón al aire y aterrizó en el suelo-, ¿estás bien?

El pequeño respondió levantándose y sonriéndole a Wally. Después notaron que sus colores cambiaron y que una vez más se lanzó a atacar con Fury Swipes a Ralts, cuando este trató de usar Confusión, no tuvo tanto efecto y logró lastimar al Pokemón psíquico.

-Su habilidad le da la oportunidad de atacar, -dijo Ben mientras sonreía y cruzaba sus brazos, Iris puso atención ya que no entendía muy bien el concepto de la habilidad de Kecleon-. Cuando cambia colores, su tipo también cambia. Al recibir el ataque psíquico, ahora se convirtió en tipo psíquico y es por eso que el ataque de Ralts no le afectó mucho esta vez.

Cuando Ralts cayó casi vencido al suelo, Benga se sorprendió que Wally no le lanzara la Pokeball.

-¡Wally! ¡Atrápalo! ¡Atrápalo! –gritó Iris.

-¡Vamos Willie! –gritó Benga.

-¡Es Wally cabeza dura! –gritó Iris furiosa que no se pudiera memorizar dos nombres tan simples.

Wally tomó la Pokeball entre sus manos y con todas sus fuerzas la lanzó hacia Ralts. Cuando el dispositivo chocó con el Pokemón, este se abrió atrapándolo en la capsula. Se movió tres veces y finalmente, se detuvo, anunciando que la captura había sido un éxito. Wally tomó la Pokeball una vez más y miró a Kecleon, ambos se abrazaron y gritó:

-¡LO LOGRÉ! ¡ATRAPÉ MI PRIMER POKEMÓN!

-¡Lo lograste! –gritó Iris mientras corría para unirse al abrazo.

-¡Te dije que lo lograrías! –dijo Ben determinado mientras empuñaba su mano.

Wally, Iris y Kecleon saltaban de la felicidad mientras se abrazaban felizmente. Benga no pudo evitar sonreír, ya que comprendía lo importante que era esto para Wally. Decidió entonces, desde aquel momento, ayudarlo en todo lo que pudiera porque después de todo, eso era lo que le había enseñado su papá hace años…

_Y recuerda Ben, _-pensó el muchacho en su papá-. _Ayudar a los demás te abre puertas para aprender más, después de todo, la gran sabiduría no viene sin antes aprender algo…_

_Estarás orgulloso papá, _-pensó Benga con una sonrisa mirando al cielo-, _cuando termine este viaje, sé que lo estarás._

* * *

Notas del Autor:

Amo a Wally, desde el primer momento que jugué Ruby me encantó. Ahora que Iris tiene un nuevo objetivo, al parecer Benga tendrá la tarea (además de ser su guía) de seguirla y recordarle la misión de Alder (o recibir patadas de Brelooms salvajes en este cap). ¿Qué aventuras les esperará al dúo ahora que Iris se propuso ganar las ocho medallas para defender el honor de su abuelito? Bueno, les puedo decir que será algo sorprendente e inesperado (me recuerda cuando escribía Cruzando Fronteras y mencioné por primera vez a Jupiter y a Mars cuando miraban a Grimsley y a Shauntal salir del café del Battleground… ¡oh bellos recuerdos!). En este fic, se tratarán temas de aventura y bueno, son niños así que no esperen tanto romance como en Cruzando Fronteras. Pero sí les aseguro una lectura digna de leer para reírse, emocionarse y sin mencionar que sorprenderse. Ya finalmente pude conectar todos los eventos en mi mente y ya podré escribir la historia con mejores detalles e indicios de mis proximos proyectos (como Flint y Hueverín). En fin:

Diamondmanuel: Cuando pensé en Benga recorriendo Hoenn, siempre me imaginé a un Kecleon a su lado regurgitándole bayas, pensé que sería divertido como detalle cómico. Y bueno, el pobre Birch lo ataca un Zigzagoon, un Wingul (en el animé), Poochyenas, Mightyenas, etc. jajaja me divierte la mala suerte de Birch. Como siempre, ¡gracias por el apoyo y el comentario!

Dark Rakzo: Bueno, originalmente pensé que estaría bien que Iris recorriera Hoenn por su cuenta por unos cuantos capítulos, pero luego pensé que sería más genial que estuviera con Benga (o Ben como cree Iris que se llama). Ooh, pensé en lo mismo cada vez que olvida el nombre de Iris (Sr. Palmera, Facha, etc…). No te preocupes, está planeado para ser largo, así que disfruta los capítulos. ¡Saludos a tu cueva! ¡Gracias como siempre por el comentario y el apoyo! (Bueno, lo mismo me pasó con un Dratini shiny, es rosado ajaja).

Virstorm7: Imagina un camino en donde te sigue un niño con mala memoria, peinado extraño y mala actitud, algo así le espera a Iris con Ben jajaja Bueno te contaré algo: una vez conocí a un hombre llamado Isabel y la verdad, siempre pensé que era de mujer. De allí vino mi inspiración de agregar al Marinero Ris jajaja (Andrea en Italia es para hombre, ¡increíble la diferencias de culturas!). Como siempre, ¡gracias por el comentario y el apoyo!

¡Todo comentario siempre es agradecido y apreciado!


	5. ¡Aventuras en Petalburg Wood! Parte I

_**Capítulo 5: ¡Aventuras en Petalburg Woods! Parte I**_

(Petalburg City)

-¡Yo sabía que lo lograrías! –repitió por quinta vez la pequeña Iris mientras caminaba con Wally y Ben dirigiéndose a la casa del muchacho.

-¡Gracias en verdad por su ayuda! –Dijo Wally con una gran sonrisa, pero de repente cayó al suelo jadeando fuertemente.

La reacción de ambos entrenadores fue hincarse con él, preocupados que se desmallara como cuando lo conocieron en la Ruta 102. Pero Wally se volvió a levantar con una sonrisa, todavía sudando y débil.

-J-jamás sentí tanta emoción en mi vida… -dijo Wally con una gran sonrisa mientras jadeaba-. Q-quisiera probar que soy más fuerte de lo que parezco…

-Ahora tienes dos Pokemons que te ayudarán, -dijo Ben con una sonrisa.

Wally miró un poco sorprendido a Ben, ya que estaba seguro que Kecleon le pertenecía y que solo se lo había prestado para ayudarlo y poder atrapar a su primer Pokemón.

-¿P-pero Kecleon no es tuyo? –preguntó Wally mientras se le escapaba un tosido.

-No, no lo es, -dijo Ben con una sonrisa mientras cruzaba sus brazos-, solo me acompañaba pero jamás fue mío, además, pienso que los dos tienen dificultades con sus cuerpos y que juntos podrán superarlo.

Iris no pudo evitar sonreír, dándose cuenta que Ben no era tan arrogante, malcriado y cabeza dura como pensaba. Sus Pokemons dragones le dijeron que era una buena persona y supo que tuvo la razón en confiar en ellos. Tal vez era de aquellas personas que te dan una mala impresión al principio pero que necesitas conocerlas un poco más para entenderlas. Pensó todo eso antes de que…

-Oye Trinidad, ¿qué piensas hacer ahora con la carta?

-¡IRIS! ¡ES IRIS POR TODOS LOS DRAGONES! ¡I-R-I-S! –Gritó la niña mientras tomaba a Ben de sus hombros y lo agitaba bruscamente asustando un poco a Wally-. ¿¡DESDE CUÁNDO MI NOMBRE SUENA PARECIDO A TRINIDAD?!

-¿C-carta? –Preguntó Wally pensando que tal vez así lograría tranquilizar a la pequeña entrenadora-. ¿C-cuál carta?

-Es una carta que necesito entregar, -dijo Iris soltando a Ben (quien incluso se sentía mareado de tanto que lo agitaron)-. Estoy en Hoenn en una misión para entregarla a un entrenador muy poderoso. También quiero ganar las 8 medallas y retar a ese Drake-Bigote-Feo y defender el honor de mi abuelito, Drayden.

-Wow, ¿una misión? –dijo Wally emocionado mientras que su Kecleon se apoyaba en su hombro.

-¿Abuelito? –preguntó extrañado Ben cruzando sus brazos y sus dos Pokemons Dragones reacomodándose en sus dichos puestos.

-¡Sí una misión! –Dijo Iris ignorando a Ben y acercándose a Wally, -¿por qué no nos acompañas?

-Hay por favor, ¿acaso jamás piensas en tu misión? -dijo Ben frustrado mientras se pegaba en la frente. Pensó en cómo su abuelo pudo haberle confiado algo tan importante como una carta y ahora hacía todo menos buscar a la persona que debía recibirla. Pero… luego recordó que su abuelo no era exactamente la persona más seria o madura de todas…

-¿V-via-viajar? –Preguntó Wally un poco asustado-. Y-yo… no creo que pueda…

Por un momento, Benga se enojó y olvidó todo acerca de la carta. Sí había algo que no soportaba el muchacho (además de Iris) era las personas pesimistas y aquellas que se rendían fácil. Miró a Wally y pensó que era un buen momento para intervenir.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todos te lo dicen? –dijo Ben interrumpiendo a Wally, sabía lo que se sentía que todos se opusieran a la meta que se establecía-. Te propongo una idea: tus padres regresarán el próximo jueves y hoy es lunes, así que tienes nueve días.

-¿Nueve días para qué? –le preguntó Iris un poco confundida.

-Para que venga con nosotros y gane una medalla, mínimo una, -dijo Ben se sentaba en la grama y se acostaba mirando al cielo-. Así podrías probar que eres más fuerte de lo que pareces.

-E-es una buena idea, -dijo Wally cuando se le escapó otro tosido-. Tengo un tío en Verdanturf Town quien una vez me ofreció atraparme un Pokemón y estoy seguro que él sí me escucharía si le digo que quiero hacer un viaje y…

-¡Tener una medalla solo lo convencería más! –interrumpió Iris con una sonrisa mientras saltaba frente a él.

-¡Exacto! –dijo Wally sonriendo a la niña, mientras que Ben seguía tranquilamente tirado en la grama sonriendo.

-Entonces está decidido, -dijo Ben mientras se levantaba con un brinco-, mañana en la madrugada saldremos a Petalburgh Woods e iremos a Rustboro City… Pero en serio Yimi, ¿qué harás con la carta?

-La verdad, pienso que la persona está en Rustboro ya que Alder me recomendó ir allí cuando le hablé por teléfono-, Benga por un momento se sintió nervioso al escuchar el nombre de su abuelo, pero Iris se puso al lado de Ben y le pisó el pie fuertemente-. Tal vez necesites ser educado como los dragones, con reforzamiento negativo. Es Iris.

-¿Le pegas a los Pokemons Dragones para que te obedezcan, niña cabeza de arbusto? –preguntó enfurecido Ben mientras saltaba en un pie y se sostenía el otro con mucho dolor.

-No, pero pienso alguien tan cabeza hueca como tú solo aprende a golpes, -dijo Iris con una sonrisa cruzando sus brazos.

-¿P-por qué no entramos? –preguntó Wally nervioso mientras abría la puerta de su casa, esperando que dejaran de pelear.

(Unova, Opelucid City)

El gran gimnasio de Opelucid City era conocido por su estructura tan fascinante, el cual te recordaba la lucha entre dragones, dándote una pequeña idea de lo que te esperaba al enfrentar al líder. Muchos retadores preferían pelear con Iris ya que ella no era tan callada, intimidante y sin mencionar que dura como Drayden. El alcalde solía tomar las peleas del gimnasio como una oportunidad para entrenar sus Pokemons y demostrarle a los retadores que no todos los líderes tenían piedad sobre su oponente.

En este momento, se encontraba él luchando con su Druddigon contra un muchacho que usaba un Beratic. Algo que muchos entrenadores hacían era atrapar aun Pokemón de hielo exclusivamente para luchar contra él, pero el error que muchos cometían era no tener una relación cercana con su Pokemón. Esto le daba una ventaja a Drayden y no dudó en tomarla. Le interesaba enseñar la lección que para vencer a un Pokemón Dragón, necesitarías más que solamente un Pokemón tipo Hielo.

-¡Ahora Beartic! –Gritó el entrenador asustado de que este fuera su último Pokemón en su equipo-, ¡usa Icicle Crash!

El enorme Pokemón tipo hielo formó grandes fragmentos de hielo justo arriba de su Druddigon y aunque pareciera tener ventaja, se sorprendió que el Pokemón dragón fuera veloz e imparable.

-¡Ahora usa Iron Tail! –gritó Drayden asustando al entrenador.

Fue rápido y directo, tan poderoso que el Pokemón de hielo cayó noqueado de un solo golpe al suelo. El retador miró completamente asustado a su compañero y corrió hacia él. Con solo verle su rostro, Drayden supuso que el muchacho jamás había perdido una batalla antes, pero pensó que sería lo mejor para él como entrenador.

-La derrota es el primer paso para el éxito, -Drayden se dio la vuelta y regresó a su Druddigon mientras se dirigía a la puerta del gimnasio dejando al entrenador en la arena todavía en estado de shock-. Regresa cuando entiendas la importancia de la derrota.

Decidió, al salir del gimnasio, dirigirse al Centro Pokemón para recuperar a Druddigon, ya que había dado una batalla excelente. Pensó que necesitaba agrandar a su equipo, ya que solamente tenía a su Druddigon y Haxorus. Cuando entró al edificio y dejó a su Pokemón con la enfermera, se dirigió a la salida para regresar al gimnasio hasta que…

-¡DRAYDEN! –el grito repentino de Chili quien saltó frente a él hizo que el alcalde se asustara (le recordó ligeramente a Iris ya que casi le dio un paro cardiaco)-. ¡Por fin te encontramos!

-J-joven Chili, -dijo Drayden aclarando su garganta y tratando de actuar tranquilo-, ¿qué desea?

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan serio con nosotros? –Preguntó Chili mientras ponía sus dos manos en su cintura y aparecía atrás de él varios líderes de gimnasio-. ¡Somos tus amigos, viejo! ¡Somos hermanos! ¡Somos compañeros! ¡Somos compadres, compadre!

Drayden respondió mirándolo serio y observando los líderes que lo acompañaban. Se dio cuenta que estaban todos y le sorprendió ya que en teoría hoy era un día de trabajo. Tristemente, Drayden era el más excluido del grupo de líderes. Aunque parezca que culpa la tengan los otros líderes, en realidad era del alcalde, ya que él no buscaba tener ninguna relación con ellos. Simplemente no confiaba en nadie más que en su nieta o en otras personas quien estaba obligado en creer, pero siempre mantenía su distancia de los demás líderes.

-Típicamente no te hubiéramos molestado, amigo de los dragones, -dijo Burgh mientras ponía una mano en su pecho, después empuñó su mano decidido-, pero la pequeña Iris me dejó con instrucciones las cuales dijo y cito: _¡no dejes que mi abuelito se quede solo! ¡Cuídalo por mí!_ Y como sabrás, yo no dudo de obedecer a Iris en dicha petición.

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Drayden levantando una ceja confundido.

-Todos los años, la Asociación Pokemón de Unova organiza un almuerzo y cada año escogen a lazar quién decide el lugar del evento y lo organiza, -explicó Elesa-. Y este año, le tocó a Skyla así que todos la ayudaremos hoy a buscar un lugar decente para el almuerzo, ya que no queremos que quede mal en frente de la Asociación.

-¡Y Iris nos pidió que te incluyéramos en la decisión! –dijo Chili empuñando su mano.

-_E Iris nos pidió_, hermanito, -dijo Cress mientras chasqueaba sus dedos corrigiendo a su hermano menor-, si quieres establecer algo, hazlo con una gramática apropiada…

-¡Típicamente hubiera usado la villa de Caitlin! –Dijo Skyla con una sonrisa-, pero… la está usando su novio y sus amigos… además ya no me la quiere prestar por alguna razón…

-Tal vez por hacer un rodeo de pilotos salvajes en esa casa en año nuevo, muchachita, -dijo Clay riéndose-. No culpo a la princesita de no prestarte su casa, quien sabe qué le harás a la próxima.

-¡Oye! –dijo Skyla un poco apenada.

Drayden miró una vez más al grupo y se sintió un poco avergonzado de que Iris les haya pedido ese favor a los demás líderes. Con hacer eso, dejaba claro que se preocupaba por él y que tenía el concepto de que su abuelo era alguien solitario… algo que aunque ya supiera él que ella ya sabía, le dolía. No siempre fue así de solitario…

-Aprecio mucho su preocupación, -dijo Drayden mientras comenzaba a caminar de regreso a su gimnasio-, pero tengo trabajo que hacer.

Antes de que pudiera seguir caminando, Lenora lo tomó del hombro y al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta que puso dos dedos arriba de su ceja y sonrió mientras decía la líder:

-¿Por los viejos tiempos?

Para Burgh, los hermanos Striaton, Elesa y Skyla, dicha acción fue desconocida. ¿A qué se refería con viejos tiempos y esa señal con los dos dedos? Se miraba inmadura y un poco tonta la verdad. Pero Brycen solamente sonrió al igual que Clay al ver la extraña seña que dio Lenora, Drayden dio un suspiro de derrota y dijo:

-Escuché que alquilan una casa en Lacunosa Town… tal vez podríamos hablar con el dueño y preguntarle si nos la puede alquilar para la fecha del almuerzo…

Los jóvenes líderes se sorprendieron del cambio repentino de actitud que tuvo Drayden. Llegaron a Lacunosa más rápido de lo que pensaron y la casa que mencionó el alcalde parecía perfecta para el evento. Tenía un toque de antigüedad por toda la casa, sin mencionar que tenía una hermosa vista que daba a los enormes bosques habitados por Pokemons y la briza del mar se sentía desde la terraza.

Mientras que Drayden, Clay y Brycen hablaban en privado en un cuarto diferente con el dueño (seguramente estaban negociando el lugar para alquilarlo), los demás líderes se encontraban en la terraza del lugar. Todos se seguían preguntando la acción de la arqueóloga, mirándose entre ellos con confusión y duda. Los jóvenes decidieron preguntarse sus dudas en silencio, ya que sentían pena de preguntarle a Lenora lo que recién acababan de ver. Pero Chili no soportó más y la curiosidad le ganó a su paciencia.

-¡Qué fue eso de los deditos! –preguntó Chili repentinamente rompiendo el silencio y sorprendiendo a la líder (sus hermanos lo vieron molesto ya que fue un gesto maleducado e inmaduro).

-Y por fin alguien pregunta, -dijo Lenora con una sonrisa-. Como ustedes sabrán; llevo casi trece años de ser líder y los otros tres lo han sido más que yo. Antes, las cosas eran diferentes… la unión entre nosotros era tan linda y llena de amistad.

-¿Y ahora no lo son? –preguntó Skyla con curiosidad.

-N-no quise decir eso… -respondió Lenora un poco nerviosa-. Me refiero a que Drayden era más amistoso, ¡incluso era un buen amigo de Alder!

Esas últimas palabras no parecieron procesar en las mentes de los jóvenes, ya que vieron a la líder extrañados. Parecían esperar a que dijera que era una broma ya que jamás pensaron que fuera posible una amistad entre Alder y Drayden.

-P-perdóname Lenora, -dijo Elesa un poco apenada mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello rubio-. ¿Escuché mal o dijiste que Alder y Drayden son amigos?

-Fueron… -dijo la arqueóloga mirando al cielo con tristeza, pero luego pensó que no debería de estar hablando del tema ya que era algo… delicado…-. ¡Pero ya dejemos eso atrás! Es hora de pensar en comida para el almuerzo… ¿Alguna sugerencia?

-¡Algo exquisito por supuesto! –dijo Cilan mientras señalaba al cielo con esperanza.

-¡Tiene que tener algo picante para darle sabor! –dijo Chili empuñando sus manos.

-No olviden una refrescante bebida para calmar tanta flama de pasión-, respondió Cress.

-Podríamos poner algo de color, ya saben para darle un detalle especial al almuerzo-, dijo Burgh con una sonrisa distrayéndose por completo.

-¡Oigan! –Dijo Skyla un poco molesta-, ¡yo debería de organizar el evento!

-Si tú lo organizaras, -dijo Chili poniendo ambas manos en su cintura-, solamente traerías vasos plásticos, una gaseosa y otras bebidas no recomendadas para una junta de negocios, ¡admite que no eres la mejor para eventos serios que no involucran locuras!

-¡Soy joven y tengo todo el derecho de ser loca! –gritó Skyla molesta y sonrojada.

Lenora sonrió ante la escena, ya que ella sabía que si hablaba del evento podría distraerlos y hacerlos olvidar de lo que recién había escapado de su boca. Pero Elesa parecía todavía curiosa en el tema ya que no comentó nada y seguía observando a la arqueóloga con desconfianza. ¿Qué secretos ocultan los líderes mayores de los líderes menores? Pero Lenora sonrió, aunque en su mente no podía evitar pensar en aquellos días que el grupo de líderes jóvenes estaba compuesto por los que hoy en día eran considerados mayores.

_Lucharemos por la verdad y defenderemos con los ideales, ¡siempre leales a la unión entre nosotros, hermanos! _–pensó Lenora con nostalgia el lema que no había sido mencionado en casi trece años…

Drayden se encontraba en el cuarto privado con los otros líderes, satisfechos de haber podido negociar el edificio. Este lugar era muy buscado por todos los extranjeros ya que tenía todo el sabor y lujo que te podía ofrecer Unova. Aunque el negociante era algo duro de personalidad, sería imposible que pudiera lograr negarle algo al grupo que tenía a un hombre con un silencio frío y penetrador, otro con unos ojos intimidantes y otro hombre con acento de vaquero y además palabras fuertes y gritonas.

-¡Así se hacen los negocios, muchachos! –dijo felizmente Clay mientras le pegaba en la espalda a Brycen y a Drayden-. ¡Muchas gracias por el lugar, mi buen amigo!

-El placer es el mío, Sr. Clay, -dijo el dueño de la casa mientras le agitaba la mano al líder.

Después de soltarle la mano, Clay notó que sus dos compañeros seguían igual de callados. La diferencia era que cuando Brycen estaba callado, simplemente no hacía ruido. Pero cuando Drayden estaba en silencio, intimidaba a todos quienes estuvieran a sus alrededores, incluyendo al pobre dueño de la casa que lo miraba con un poco de miedo.

-Vamos, Drayden, compadre-, dijo Clay captando su indiferencia y lo tomaba con un brazo en un abrazo amistoso-. No puedes seguir vagando por los campos como un bronco solitario, ¡muestra esos dientes y sonríe! ¡Cómo en los viejos tiempos!

-Eso no importa ya, quedó atrás, -respondió Drayden mientras se soltaba de los brazos de Clay y comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida.

-Ya que quedó atrás, me imagino que no te importará decirnos qué pasó hace casi trece años en ese viaje… ¿verdad? –dijo repentinamente Brycen.

Drayden se detuvo repentinamente, el ambiente automáticamente se tornó tenso y ambos líderes intercambiaron miradas. Una mirada violenta y amenazante de un maestro y otra fría y retadora de un digno veterano. El pobre dueño y Clay tragaron saliva de los nervios, ya que parecía como si estuvieran a punto de pelear. Por suerte aparecieron los otros líderes y Lenora detectó al instante la tensión.

-Ya, ya, -dijo Lenora mientras le daba una palmaditas en la espalda a Drayden y después se acercó a Brycen y le dio también unas palmaditas en la espalda-. Todos estamos un pocos cansados por el viaje, será mejor juntarnos otro día para terminar de organizar el even-

¡RING-RING-RÍNG! ¡RING-RING-RÍNG! ¡LLAMADA! ¡LLAMADA!

_Maldito tono de Digletts-, _pensó para sí Drayden, quien necesitaba leer el manual para averiguar cómo demonios cambiar el tono de su Xtransceiver mientras atendía con mucha vergüenza el teléfono saliendo de la habitación, aunque ya sabía quién era-. Hola mi niña, ¿cómo estás?

Cuando salió de la habitación, Chili se comenzó a reír por el tono que recién había escuchado. Pero el ambiente estaba tan tenso y callado, que su risa murió a los pocos segundos de haber comenzado (sin mencionar que sus hermanos lo vieron serio, ya que no era hora de reír). Lenora miró preocupada a Clay, después ambos miraron al mismo tiempo enojados a Brycen, ya que él sabía que preguntarle eso a Drayden era delicado.

-Pst, -escuchó Burgh que seguía sorprendido al notar el cambio de expresión de Drayden cuando atendió la llamada de Iris, al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta que Elesa lo estaba invitando a salir de la habitación-. Ven un momento, necesito hablarte.

-Claro, -dijo Burgh mientras salía de la habitación con la belleza iluminadora.

Cuando caminaban por el pasillo, Elesa abrió repentinamente la puerta de un pequeño closet y jaló a Burgh de su pañuelo adentro. El líder se sintió un poco sorprendido e… incómodo de estar en un espacio tan cerrado con Elesa. El closet era uno en donde se guardaban los utensilios de limpieza. Era tan pequeño, que ambos (siendo tan altos) se sentían atascados. Burgh solo necesitaba ponerse de puntillas y ya chocaría su cabeza con el techo. La líder prendió la luz y dijo:

-¿No te parece extraño?

-¿Estar encerrados tú y yo en un closet excesivamente pequeño? –Preguntó Burgh nervioso ya que estaba a un paso de distancia de Elesa-. No, para nada.

-Me refiero a eso que vimos hoy, -dijo Elesa un poco apenada, ya que se había dado cuenta que al estar encerrados en un closet con él insinuaba otras cosas-. Me refiero, ¿a qué se refería Lenora con eso de que Alder y Drayden eran amigos?

-Los tiempos cambian, supongo, -dijo Burgh confundido.

-¿Pero Alder y Drayden? ¿Alder Adeku y Drayden Lysander? –cuestionó Elesa.

-Bueno lo admito, -dijo Burgh poniendo una mano en su barbilla-. Fue muy peculiar lo que Brycen dijo y la forma que Drayden reaccionó… ¿qué habrá sido?

-No lo sé, pero siento que los líderes mayores nos están ocultando algo… -dijo Elesa un poco triste mientras cruzaba sus brazos y su tacón se chocaba con un trapeador-. ¿Qué hacemos?

-Tratemos de realizar nuestra propia investigación, -dijo Burgh chasqueando los dedos-. Así podremos averiguar qué pasó con los líderes mayores. Queda de más decir que no involucraremos a la pequeña Iris en esto.

-Totalmente de acuerdo, -dijo Elesa mientras apagaba la luz y salía del closet con Burgh.

Mientras que esta bizarra escena ocurría, Drayden salió a la terraza del lugar para tener un poco de privacidad al hablar con su nieta.

-¡Te tengo buenas noticias abuelito! –dijo Iris felizmente al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Encontraste al famoso Benga? –preguntó Drayden.

-Umm… no… -respondió Iris un poco apenada-. En realidad, ya tengo una meta y comenzaré mañana.

-Dime, ¿qué es mi niña? –Drayden estaba seguro que sería algo relacionado con los Pokemons Dragón.

-Retaré los ocho líderes de gimnasios y conseguiré las medallas reconocidas por la Asociación-, dijo Iris con mucha determinación empuñando su mano.

-Está bien… un momento… ¿qué dijiste? –Drayden estaba tan seguro de lo que iría a decir Iris que no le puso atención, pero ahora se sorprendió ya que no estaba relacionado con lo que pensaba.

-Umm… que ganaré las ocho medallas reconocidas por la Asociación de Hoenn… -dijo Iris un poco insegura, ya que sabía que no debía mencionar a Drake-. Pienso que debería de hacer algo mientras busco a Benga, abuelito, y en verdad lo quiero hacer.

Drayden se quedó un momento en silencio y cerró sus ojos. Iris sabía que cuando su maestro hacía este gesto, estaba meditando. Lo que no sabía la pequeña era que Drayden no pensaba en lo difícil o peligroso que sería recorrer caminos desconocidos y retar a entrenadores poderosos y ganarles a cambio de unas medallas. Más bien pensaba lo que le esperaría si ganaba las ocho medallas y se dirigía después a Ever Grande City…

_Drake Aragon_ –pensó Drayden preocupado-. ¿Estás segura que es lo que quieres?

-¡Sí abuelito! –dijo Iris decidida mientras empuñaba su mano-. ¡Eso me ayudará a crecer! ¡Estoy segura que en el camino me toparé con Pokemons Dragón!

-Aunque en verdad esté de acuerdo en tu nueva meta-, dijo Drayden quien sabía que no podía interferir mucho en la vida de su aprendiz-. Me inquieta que estés viajando sola por todas partes.

-¡No viajo sola! ¡Estoy viajando con un nuevo amigo llamado Wally y un bruto llamado Ben! –dijo Iris emocionada.

-¿Ben? –Preguntó Drayden, le pareció extraño lo mucho que ese nombre se parecía a Benga-. ¿Estás segura que ese Ben no es el mismo que tú buscas?

-Segura, no hay forma que sea él-, respondió Iris un poco molesta recordando su experiencia con él en tan solo dos días-. Aquí en Hoenn es normal el nombre Ben, así que estoy segura abuelito.

-¿Y ambos son varones? –Drayden pensó en lo que había dicho Cress en su despedida sobre el romance… estaba seguro que el nombre Wally era de una niña.

-Sí, lo son, -dijo Iris con una sonrisa-. En este momento estamos en la casa de Wally, yo estoy durmiendo en el cuarto de invitados y Ben está durmiendo en la sala. Mañana iremos al Petalburg Woods.

-Muy bien, -Drayden le incomodó la idea de que Iris viajara con solo hombres, pero pensó que seguramente se encontraría con mujeres más adelante… pensó en Glacia… trató de empujar esos pensamientos pensando en su aprendiz-. Recuerda siempre ir preparada con antídotos y más, cuando entras a un bosque es normal que resultes lastimado con esos Pokemons.

-Así será, ya verás, -dijo Iris mientras se despedía con su mano-. ¡Adiós abuelito! ¡Te quiero!

-Y yo a ti, mi niña, mucha suerte y mucho cuidado.

Cuando terminó la llamada, Drayden volvió a pensar en Drake Aragon… en verdad esperaba que no se topara Iris con él en su viaje. Estaba seguro que si eso ocurría, seguramente le hablaría cosas malas de él a su aprendiz. El alcalde sabía que su nieta no pensaba dos veces cuando se trataba de defender a quienes quería y en ese estado no era muy buena haciendo decisiones.

_Estoy seguro que Glacia fue amable con ella porque no sabía que Iris es mi nieta… _-pensó Drayden mientras observaba el paisaje-. _En verdad espero que pueda seguir viajando en paz y que regrese lo más pronto posible a casa…_

(? ? ?)

-Y cinco…. ¡y cinco, seis, siete y ocho! ¡Así nenes! ¡Sigan bailando! ¡Sigan bailando!

¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNG!

Con mucho enojo, el individuo detiene la música, la cual estaba a todo volumen y atiende el teléfono. Se escuchaba desinteresado y muy enojado por la interrupción. Al apretar un botón, salió una pantalla con imágenes en vivo en un bosque vivo y vasto, con tres hombres vestidos con camisa de rayas y pantalón negro.

-¡Señor! –Dijo uno de los dos hombres-. ¡Llegamos al destino y esperamos la siguiente orden!

-¿Por qué me interrumpen si ya lo saben? –Dijo el individuo molesto-, tienen que robarle al hombre de Devon Company esas cosas… Tecnológicas… lo que sean…

-¿Y si alguien interviene? ¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó uno de los hombres.

-Para eso sirven los Pokemons, -dijo el individuo molesto, haciendo que el sarcasmo fuera claro en su tono de voz-, ¡destruyan a quien sea que intervenga! ¡Y no me molesten! ¡Tengo una sesión de baile que necesito terminar! ¡Y no me fallen como la última vez!

-P-pero, apareció Glacia de la Elite Four, ella intervino y salvó al Profesor Birch…

-¡No más excusas! ¡Regresen a su misión y no me molesten!

Al colgar la llamada, el individuo pasó una mano por su cabello exageradamente estilizado con afro. Después de mover un poco su cabeza con ritmo, dio un grito mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba a sus Pokemons y decía:

-¡Y cinco, seis, siete y ocho!

(Hoenn, Petalburg Woods)

-Es increíble cuántas cosas llevas en tu mochila, -dijo Iris mientras observaba con su Fraxure la mochila de Wally, la cual a cada paso se podían escuchar todas las botellas y medicinas que rebotaban adentro de ella.

-B-bueno, traje medicinas para cualquier situación que tenga con mi enfermedad-, dijo Wally con una risa nerviosa y su pequeño Ralts se apoyaba en su hombro.

-Hay que ver el lado positivo, -dijo Iris riéndose mientras que Benga se encontraba frente al grupo guiándolos-, no tendremos que preocuparnos por tu enfermedad ya que tienes una farmacia portátil.

Ambos se comenzaron a reír, aunque el pobre muchacho de cabello verde se vio obligado a sacar un inhalador a media carcajada. Cuando Iris notó que Ben se miraba muy serio, no pudo evitar suspirar y decir:

-Quién lo diría, al final el guía está perdido…

-¡No estoy perdido! –Respondió Ben enojado-, es solo que este bosque es engañoso y hay que tener cuidado.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¡me regalaron un mapa y una brújula! –dijo emocionada Iris mientras sacaba ambos objetos y le daba el mapa a Wally.

-Umm… ¿saben leer los mapas y las brújulas? –cuestionó Benga mientras cruzaba sus brazos con su Dratini en sus hombros y Gible en la cabeza.

-¡Por supuesto! –Dijo Iris mientras observaba el compás con mucha confianza y Wally desdoblaba el papel que supuso que era el mapa-. ¿Cuál es la ciencia? ¡Solamente tengo que seguir la aguja!

Lo primero que hizo Iris fue comenzar a caminar hacia una dirección y repentinamente paró y comenzó a seguir otra, siguiendo ciegamente la dirección que le apuntaba la brújula y paraba caminando en círculos. Mientras que Iris seguía dando pequeñas vueltas, Wally logró desdoblar el mapa pero Benga pudo notar claramente que lo estaba leyendo al revés y sin mencionar que parecía confundido. Su reacción fue pegarse en la frente y su mano recorrió lentamente todo su rostro.

-Denme el mapa y la brújula, -dijo el muchacho un poco desesperado mientras extendía ambas manos.

Wally e Iris, muy apenados, entregaron ambos objetos y Ben al tomarlos, los observó por un momento y notaron en su expresión que se miraba más calmado. Sintió un gran alivio al poderse ubicar y también orgulloso ya que no estaba tan perdido como pensaba.

-Antes de continuar, tengo que enseñarles algo, -dijo Ben mientras apuntaba su dedo hacia el cielo-, ¿por dónde sale el sol?

-Umm, por esa dirección… -dijo Wally apuntando al cielo también.

-El este, sale por el este, un punto cardinal, -explicó Ben mientras levantaba la brújula-. Existen cuatro puntos cardinales: norte, sur, este y oeste. El más fácil de ubicar es este y oeste, ya que en el primero es en donde sale el sol y el segundo es en donde se esconde el sol al final del día. La brújula no te apunta el camino que debes de seguir.

-¿A no? –preguntó Iris confundida, ya que jamás había usado una brújula en su vida.

-No Emmi, -dijo Benga recibiendo otra mirada amenazante de Iris-. Las brújulas son utilizadas para ubicar los cuatro puntos cardinales y siempre, SIEMPRE apuntará al norte. Ya sabiendo tres de cuatro te podrás ubicar.

-¿Es por eso que el mapa siempre trae un dibujo con los cuatro puntos? –cuestionó Wally emocionado por escuchar una lección que no estuviera relacionado con su enfermedad y su Ralts parecía reaccionar con su emoción positiva.

-Así es, -dijo Ben mientras comenzaba a caminar-, según este mapa, la próxima salida queda hacia el norte así que debemos dirigirnos a…. esa dirección, vamos.

El trío comenzó a caminar entre la densa vegetación. El lugar era hermoso sin mencionar que había un olor magnífico de plantas las cuales relajaban mucho los pulmones de Wally (algo que notó Benga al no escucharlo toser todo el tiempo). Estuvieron por horas caminando (tuvieron que detenerse varias veces para dejar que Wally recuperara un poco sus fuerzas) y la verdad Iris cada vez se sorprendía más de las habilidades ocultas de Ben. Además de saber leer mapas y brújulas, recordó que también podía saber la habilidad de un Pokemón con solo observarlo, algo que la verdad no era fácil de suponer o adivinar. Se preguntó cómo alguien quien recuerda tantas cosas como los puntos cardinales, las habilidades Pokemón y Arceus sabrá que más oculta, podría olvidarse de nombres tan simples.

-¡Wow! –Gritó Wally emocionado mientras apuntaba un arbusto-. ¡Un Pokemón!

Voltearon a ver los arbustos que el niño apuntaba y notaron entonces a un Pokemón que parecía un hongo, de color verde y con dos pies pequeños. La primera reacción de Wally y de Iris fue tratarse de acercar a él, pues para la pequeña niña era algo tierno y pequeño. Pero su camino fue interrumpido cuando Ben extendió sus brazos y los detuvo.

-Es un Shroomish, -dijo Benga antes de que Wally e Iris se quejaran, extendió su mano y les enseñó su Pokedex sorprendiéndolos-. Es un Pokemón que al sentirse amenazados, suelta esporas altamente venenosas… deberíamos evadirlos.

-¡¿Un Pokedex!? –gritó Iris sorprendiendo a los dos muchachos por su grito agudo, incluso espantando al pequeño Shroomish, tomó el dispositivo entre sus manos y miró asustada a Ben-. ¿¡Tienes un Pokedex?!

-B-bueno, si lo saqué de mi bolsillo, ¿qué te dice la lógica? –preguntó Ben molesto mientras pasaba un dedo por su oído, estaba seguro que pararía sordo al final de este viaje.

-¡No puede ser! –Dijo asustada Iris recordando la última vez que conoció a alguien con un Pokedex-. ¿Quién te lo dio? ¿Conoces a la Profesora Juniper?

-¿Profesora Júpiter? –Preguntó Ben confundido-, ummm no; me lo prestó un viejo amigo de mi familia.

-¿Quién?–dijo Iris con curiosidad, incluso Wally sintió curiosidad-. ¡Y es Juniper! ¡No Júpiter!

_Maldición, si les digo que conozco al Profesor Birch se preguntarán quién es mi familia y si siguen conectando puntos… sabrán quién es mi abuelo… -_pensó Benga un poco nervioso ante sus dos acompañantes-. Nadie impo-

-¡NOOOO! –escucharon repentinamente el grito de un hombre quien corría a toda velocidad a su dirección, quien se pasó atropellando al pobre Benga, el muchacho paró en el suelo adolorido con su Dratini y su Gible-. ¡No me digan que ya se fue!

-¿Cuál es su problema? –preguntó furioso Ben mientras se levantaba del suelo con la ayuda de Wally (Iris se quedó parada a un lado riéndose un poco de la escena).

-¿Huh? –Dijo el hombre confundido mientras se daba la vuelta y notaba a los tres niños-. ¡Mil disculpas! ¡No los vi!

-¿P-pero cómo es posible que no me viera si…?

-¡No se preocupe! –interrumpió Iris a Benga (quien la miró enojado)-. ¡Estamos bien!

-¡Un momento! –dijo furibundo Ben quejándose-. ¡Fue a mí quien atropelló, Whitney!

-No seas un niñote, -le respondió Iris enojando más a Ben y Wally decidió mejor dar un paso atrás ya que recordó lo que la niña había dicho acerca del reforzamiento negativo, se acercó a Ben y le pegó un puñetazo en su estómago-. ¡Y es Iris!

-Lamento mucho el inconveniente, -dijo interrumpiendo el hombre mientras se acercaba al grupo (aunque Ben pareciera como si estuviera a punto de colapsar en el suelo por la falta de aire)-. Mi nombre es Kennedy, ¡mucho gusto!

Observaron al hombre una vez más, no podían creer que alguien como él estuviera corriendo por el bosque. Vestía con un traje negro y una corbata verde oscuro, la verdad parecía un hombre de negocios y no un explorador de bosques. Tenía cabello café y una mirada seria, pero amigable. Le calcularon que seguramente ya estaba entre los treinta tantos cerca de los cuarenta años.

-Umm… mi nombre es Wally, ella es Iris y el que le sacaron el aire es Ben-, dijo el joven mientras se le escapaba un par de tosidos.

-Mucho gusto, es lindo ver a un grupo de tres amigos viajar juntos, -dijo Kennedy con una sonrisa-. La vida es más linda cuando se comparte con quienes quieres.

-No existe alguna forma para que llegue a quererla… -suspiró Ben molesto mientras recuperaba su aire y miraba a Iris, quien le envió una mirada asesina.

-Disculpe Sr. Kennedy, pero... ¿Por qué estaba corriendo? –preguntó Iris tratando de ignorar a Ben.

-Bueno… lamento mucho que tuvieran que ver eso-, respondió Kennedy con una risa nerviosa mientras rascaba su cabello castaño-, pero la verdad, he estado buscando un Shroomish desde hace tiempo ya que desde niño siempre estuve rodeado de ellos. Siempre quise mi propio, pero con los años entré a la universidad y encontré un trabajo, ocupando mucho de mi tiempo y por un momento olvidé mi adoración por esos Pokemons. Y ahora que finalmente tengo un poco de tiempo, quiero atrapar uno… pero cuando los veo… me siento como un niño otra vez y corro tras ellos… ¡qué les puedo decir! Como dice mi jefe: los adultos solo somos niños más altos.

-¡Wow! ¡Es cierto! –Dijo Iris fascinada pensando en Alder, Burgh y otros de sus amigos en Unova-. ¡Yo conozco a muchos adultos que actúan como niños todo el tiempo!

-¿Qué clase de adultos conoces? –preguntó Ben medio susurrando, mientras que su Dratini y Gible sonreían nerviosos con Wally, parecía como si todas sus respuestas provocaran una pelea entre los dos.

-¡Ustedes niños pueden ser a ratos muy divertidos! –Dijo riéndose Kennedy-. Es una lástima que ese Shroomish escapara… en verdad quería uno…

Iris no pudo evitar sentir un poco de tristeza, ya que este hombre le recordaba mucho a Clay. El líder de Gimnasio también era un hombre empresario, algo que siempre lo dejaba con poco tiempo para él. Pensó que alguien tan ocupado como Clay o, en este caso, el Sr. Kennedy sería maravilloso tener un Pokemón que le alegrara el día y lo hiciera pensar en algo más que en solo su trabajo.

-¡Hey! –Dijo Iris mirando a Wally y a Ben emocionada con su Fraxure-. ¡Ayudemos al Sr. Kennedy a atrapar a un Shroomish!

-Por mi está bien-, dijo Wally con una sonrisa y su Ralts se reacomodaba en su hombro.

-Ya que… de todas formas necesitan entrenar más a sus Pokemons si quieren ganar el primer gimnasio… -dijo Ben mientras suspiraba, no le gustaba mucho cambiar planes de forma repentina.

-¡Sr. Kennedy! –Dijo Iris con una sonrisa llamando la atención del hombre-. ¡Queremos ayudarlo a atrapar un Shroomish!

-¿En verdad? –cuestionó el hombre cruzando sus brazos y dudando un poco su habilidad, observó a los Pokemons que traían y en lugar de pensar que eran extranjeros, supuso que eran niños quienes mami y papi les regalaba Pokemons extraños-. ¿Y cómo pueden ayudarme?

-Bueno, si quieres un Shroomish esta es una buena época-, dijo Ben mientras extendía su mano y le pedía de regreso a Iris que le regresara su Pokedex y lo guardaba en su bolsillo-. Después de las lluvias, los Shroomish salen de sus escondites para alimentarse de nutrientes que se encuentran en el suelo… pienso que no será muy difícil encontrarlo.

-Vaya, sí que sabes de Pokemons, -dijo Kennedy sorprendido mirando a Ben más detalladamente-. Me resultas ligeramente familiar…

-Umm… ¿yo? –preguntó Ben un poco nervioso, rezando que no lo reconocieran o relacionaran con su abuelo.

-¡Increíble! –gritó emocionado Wally distrayéndolos-. ¡Vamos a entrenar Ralts! ¡Siento tanta emoción que creo que voy a-!

El pobre muchacho comenzó a toser tan fuerte que incluso Kennedy se asustó. El pequeño Ralts le pasó su inhalador y logró tranquilizar los pulmones de Wally. Después de que se levantó, con la ayuda de Ben y Kennedy, comenzaron a recorrer los caminos hermosos del bosque. Se podían ver Zigzagoons corriendo por todas partes, unos cuantos Slakoth durmiendo en árboles y varios Tailows volar por el cielo.

Fueron a parar a un pequeño acantilado, el cual se podía atravesar sobre un tronco que parecía estable. La verdad, también se miraba un poco viejo. El acantilado no era tan hondo, pero si llevaba a un río el cual tenía una corriente rápida.

-¿Será seguro? –preguntó Wally mientras observaba con desconfianza.

-Iré a revisar, -dijo Iris mientras se subía al tronco y regresaba a su Fraxure a su Pokeball.

-Detente, -dijo Benga mientras la tomaba del hombro y regresaba a sus dos Pokemons a sus Pokeballs, colocándolos los dispositivos por su cincho-, yo iré.

-¿Acaso no me crees capaz? –preguntó Iris molesta mientras que Ben se quitaba su mochila para aligerar su peso y subía a su lado.

-¡No es eso! –Dijo Ben molesto mientras comenzaba a caminar por el tronco-, no quiero que te caigas porque después me tocará a mí recogerte.

-¿Recogerme? –Preguntó Iris molesta alcanzándolo, ya iban casi a la mitad del tronco-, ¿acaso soy un pedazo de basura o algo para que me recojas?

Kennedy y Wally todavía esperaban al otro lado del tronco, sorprendidos de lo rápido que podían colisionar sus personalidades y pelearse. Desde un principio, Wally notó que se peleaban por todo pero en este caso, era obvio que Ben se preocupaba por Iris y no quería que se hiciera daño. Era una lástima que el orgullo e inmadurez de la pequeña no le dejara ver la verdad. Por el otro lado, Ben podría decir que le preocupaba pero alguien con esa actitud tan inmadura no lo admitiría.

Fue cuando llegaron a la mitad, que ambos escucharon un ruido sospechoso y en menos de un segundo, el tronco se rompió y ambos cayeron al río.

-¡Ben! ¡Iris! –gritó asustado Wally.

Cuando Iris cayó al agua, la corriente la empujó más al fondo y trató de alcanzar una de sus Pokeballs, pero no pudo. La corriente era fuerte y cada vez que lograba salir, una vez más era arrastrada al fondo y era empujada bruscamente contra las rocas del fondo del río. Sentía que se ahogaría y que pronto ya no podría luchar más. Pero pronto sintió una mano que la tomó de la muñeca y la sacó a la superficie del agua mientras seguían siendo empujados bruscamente.

-¡Dratini! –Gritó Ben mientras trataba de mantener a flote a Iris con su propio cuerpo y presionaba la Pokeball en su cuello-. ¡Ayúdanos!

Cuando se materializó el Pokemón Dragón, pudo ver cómo Ben se hundía en el agua por tratar de mantener a Iris a flote, quien estaba un poco mareada por casi ahogarse. Rápidamente tomó a la niña y le dio lugar a Ben para que nadara por su cuenta. El muchacho observó nervioso mientras seguían siendo arrastrados bruscamente por la corriente.

-¡Maldición! –Gritó Ben asustado cuando notó que habían unos rápidos a pocos metros-, ¡hay que salir de aquí, Dratini!

Logró ver a tiempo un tronco que sobresalía del río y tomó a Iris y a su Pokemón para subirse al tronco. Era su única oportunidad. Logró tomarlo con una mano y con la otra sostuvo a Iris, quien seguía un poco atontada por los golpes y la falta de oxígeno. Ahora se encontraba Ben colgado del tronco y al mismo tiempo cargaba a Dratini y a Iris. Su Pokemón se deslizó por sus cuerpos y al ponerse sobre el tronco, trató de ayudar a Ben para subir a Iris primero.

-¿P-por… q-qué… pesa… tanto…? –Dijo molesto Ben mientras la cargaba con un brazo y la lograba subir al tronco esforzando mucho sus brazos, después se subió él y miró el rápido, en verdad hubieran muerto por las rocas y la velocidad del agua si no hubieran salido a tiempo-. Estoy seguro que su pelo es el 70% de su peso.

Tomó a Iris y la puso en su espalda mientras que él y Dratini caminaron por el tronco y llegaban a una orilla. Dejó delicadamente a la niña en el suelo mientras que él se tiraba y se sentaba en la grama y movía adolorido sus brazos.

-¡Chicos! –dijo asustado Benga mientras miraba su cincho de Pokeballs con su Dratini, preocupado que alguno se hubiera caído en la corriente del río. Pero al ver las otras dos Pokeballs intactas, se sintió aliviado-. Gracias a Arceus que estamos bien los cuatro… cinco contándola a ella…

Después miró a Iris que seguía en el suelo y cuando estiró un poco su brazo, sintió cómo la contracción de sus músculos le ocasionaba un tremendo dolor.

-Es increíble, me duelen los brazos por cargarla-, después la miró y notó que seguía sin despertarse, tomó una vara que encontró cerca y le pinchó ligeramente el brazo-. Por favor, respira… no quiero darte respiración boca a boca…

Dratini miró molesto a Ben, como si le estuviera diciendo que pincharle el brazo con una vara no era la mejor forma para saber si respiraba o no.

-¿Qué? No me quiero acercar mucho a ella, estoy seguro que muerde –dijo Ben molesto a su Pokemón quien seguía observando a Iris preocupado y después lo miraba molesto-. Oh, está bien.

Ben se sentó a lado de Iris e inclinó un poco su cabeza, muy cerca de su cara para poder escuchar su respiración. Cuando escuchó ligeramente a Iris respirando se sintió aliviado, pero al segundo de haberla escuchado Iris se levantó y lanzó un puño del susto, pegándole en la nariz.

-¡¿Qué pasó?! –preguntó Iris asustada mientras se sentaba y miraba a sus alrededores, notando a Ben a pocos metros en el suelo adolorido mientras parecía sostener algo en su rostro-. Umm… ¿te pasó algo?

-¡¿Qué si me pasó algo?! –Dijo furioso Ben mientras se levantaba furioso y le enseñaba su cara ensangrentada por toda la sangre que le salió de la nariz-. ¡Te dije que me dejaras a mí probar primero! ¡Estaba seguro que se rompería y no quería que tú te cayeras! ¡Prefería que fuera yo ya que he estado en esas situaciones antes y yo podría salir de ahí fácilmente! ¡Casi mueres y no quería que te pasara algo, Iris!

La pequeña niña miró sorprendida a Ben, el muchacho estaba seguro que ahora se sentiría culpable por haberle gritado así, pero ya era el colmo todo esto. Si tan solo supiera a quien le iba dirigida la carta, él podría buscar fácilmente a la persona y le molestaba que Iris no confiara en él.

-R-recordaste mi nombre… -dijo sorprendida Iris.

-N-no es cierto, -dijo Ben mientras cruzaba sus brazos y miraba a otro lado-, te dije Ricky, ¿acaso todo el agua en tu oído te ha hecho escuchar mal? Deja de ser una peste.

-Que niñote, -dijo molesta Iris, sabiendo que muy en el fondo Ben no era tan bobo y desinteresado como parecía.

-¡BEN! ¡IRIS! –escucharon ambos el grito de Wally quien corría en la otra orilla del río a toda velocidad con Kennedy, pero a media corrida cayó al suelo y comenzó a jadear fuertemente.

-No lo fuerces muchacho, -dijo Kennedy preocupado mientras se hincaba al lado del joven de cabello verde y le entregaba su inhalador.

-¿Están… están bien? –preguntó Wally muy débil mientras se levantaba.

-¿¡Acaso parezco como si estuviera bien?! –gritó furioso Ben señalando su cara ensangrentada por su nariz.

-Woah, ¿las rocas los lastimaron? –preguntó preocupado Kennedy desde el otro lado del río con Wally.

-¡Ojala! ¡Fue Kirby quien me pegó en la nariz! –dijo furioso Ben mientras señalaba a Iris.

-Es Iris… ¿y a qué hora te golpeé? –preguntó confundida la pequeña.

-¿¡Huh?! ¿No lo recuerdas? ¡Pasó hace unos segundos y no lo recuerdas!

-Muchachos, escuchen con atención-, gritó Kennedy-, nos desviamos del camino original y no podemos cruzar el río, la corriente nos jalaría a los rápidos. Ahora nuestra única opción será reencontrarnos en la salida del bosque… ¿quedó claro?

-Sí, -dijo Iris con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba y movía su mano para despedirse de sus amigos-. ¡Los veremos pronto!

-¡Mucho cuidado! –gritó Wally preocupado mientras se levantaba débilmente y Kennedy lo ayudaba-. ¡Antes de que lo olvide! ¡Ben, nosotros tenemos tu mochila!

-Excelente… -dijo molesto el muchacho mientras seguía sosteniéndose su nariz.

Pudieron ver cómo Kennedy y Wally comenzaron a caminar hacia otra dirección, dejando solos a los dos niños. Iris tomó a Ben del brazo y lo ayudó a levantarse mientras le decía:

-¡Vamos! Quedarnos sentados no nos ayudará en algo.

-Ughh… -se quejó Ben mientras se revisaba su mano, la cual estaba manchada con sangre-. Estoy seguro que terminaré con la nariz rota algún día de estos.

-Espera un momento, -dijo Iris mientras que ligeramente lo detenía-. Siéntate.

-P-pero me acabas de decir que me levantara-, dijo molesto Ben mientras se sentaba en el suelo una vez más.

-Esto es algo que me enseñó un amigo mío, se llama Marshal, -dijo Iris mientras que sacaba un pañuelo y lo ponía sobre la nariz de Ben, después con su dedo pulgar e índice le presionó suavemente la porción blanda de la nariz-. Ahora inclínate hacia adelante para que no tragues sangre y respira por la boca.

-Bueno, es algo difícil con tu mano presionándome la nariz respirar por ahí, -dijo Ben con una voz janana, sabiendo perfectamente bien quién era Marshal.

-Ahora hay que esperar unos cinco o diez minutos, -dijo Iris con una sonrisa ignorando el sarcasmo de Ben mientras se sentaba en el suelo y sacaba de su mochila dos bayas Sitrus-. Cuando te deje de sangrar la nariz, iremos a buscar a Wally y a Kennedy, ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo que sea-, dijo Ben molesto ya que no le daba gracia que su nariz sangrara, se sentía horrible.

-Por cierto, -dijo Iris con una sonrisa bonita y dulce-, ¡gracias por salvarme allá atrás!

Ben y Dratini quedaron atónitos, era la primera vez que Iris actuaba adorable y no como una niña malcriada y desesperante. El Pokemón Dragón miró a Ben con una cara pícara y Ben le agarró la cabeza y ligeramente la empujaba hacia el suelo mientras decía:

-¿Y tú que me ves, lagartija?

* * *

Notas del Autor:

Hermano mayor corrigiendo al hermano menor… oh Cress… clásico comportamiento de hermanos mayores… El tono que se escuchó en la reunión es un clásico en los primeros capítulos del animé, recuerdo cuánto me reí cuando escuché ese tono de Digletts en el animé. El nombre francés de Drake es Aragon, me gusta poner los nombres en otro idiomas como los apellidos de los personajes, pero en este caso siempre me confundo y en lugar de _Aragon _escribo _Aragorn_ jajaaj. Bueno, al parecer esta historia está tomando curso en el presente, pero hay algo en el pasado que inquieta a muchos y llama la curiosidad de otros. ¿Qué descubrirán Burgh y Elesa? ¿Podrá Ben salir de este viaje sin quedar sordo o con una nariz rota? ¿Qué aventuras le esperan al trío ahora que se separaron en Petalburgh Woods? ¿Se preguntarán los lectores por qué me tardé con esta actualización? Bueno, antes de escribirlo quería tener claro los puntos del presente y el pasado en la historia así que me tomó un tiempo para conectarlos. En fin:

Virstorm7: Me encanta hacer referencia a mis antiguas o futuras historias, pero los pongo como un detalle de nostalgia (extraño escribir sobre monedas…). He estado leyendo tu historia y la verdad estoy orgullosa de lo que has logrado. Jamás pensé que se parecería a mi historia, ya que la tuya está más enfocada en Shauntal. Me encanta como estás desarrollando a los personajes y el toque oscuro que le das a la Liga Pokemón. ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo y sigue escribiendo!

Dark Rakzo: Desde un principio quería darle un enfoque de personalidad a Gible y a Dratini, me encantan ambos Pokemons. Lo que me encantó de Breloom fue su combinación de Pelea y Hierba, ya que les puedo patear el trasero a mi contrincante mientras que lo paralizo en el anterior… amo a ese Pokemón… Daré indicios, pero falta mucho todavía para revelar lo que pasó con Drayden. Siempre pensé lo mismo, Benga es ridículamente parecido a Alder (incluso el color de su ropa es invertida al que tiene su abuelo, el nieto usa camisa blanca y pantalón negro mientras que el abuelo camisa negra y pantalón blanco). ¡Saludos a tu cuevita y gracias como siempre por tu apoyo!

Todo comentario siempre es agradecido y apreciado, como diría Clay: ¡vamos compadres! ¡No existe la pena entre compañeros del oeste! Jajaja, ¡sigan disfrutando la historia tanto como la disfruto yo al escribirla!


	6. ¡Aventuras en Petalburg Woods! Parte II

_Drayden jamás se imaginó que las montañas de Blackthorn City estuvieran repletas de árboles, formando así un bosque colosal y lleno de vida. Lo primero que pensó el Maestro de Pokemons Dragones fue en cómo encontraría a una pequeña niña entre tanta vegetación. Para complicar más las cosas, le habían comentado varios lugareños que la niña solía salir corriendo cada vez que miraba a un humano._

_-No puedo creer que esté en esta situación… -se dijo para sí Drayden mientras comenzaba a caminar adentro del bosque con su Haxorus al lado-. Cuando pensé que nada en mi vida podía complicarse más…_

_Aunque no fuera con la mejor actitud, entró al bosque y comenzó su búsqueda. Con esto esperaba llenar un vacío profundo en su alma, la cual cada día parecía crecer más…_

_Pero pronto su determinación fue disminuyendo, una tarde, cuando el sol cayó, pareció traer consigo la caída de la energía de Drayden al no poder encontrar a la niña en el bosque después de estar tres días buscándola. _

_-Otro día más y todavía no encontramos a la famosa niña… -dijo Drayden cansado mientras se recostaba en un tronco enorme con su Haxorus-. Tal vez el Guardián del Dragon Den se equivocó al llamarme…_

_Miró a su Pokemón y notó que también estaba cansado de recorrer el lugar y luchar con varios Pokemons quienes los atacaban. Drayden no culpaba a los Skarmories de atacarlos ya que técnicamente estaban invadiendo su territorio. Pensó que si no encontraba a la niña en un par de días más, se rendiría y regresaría a Unova. Pero pronto sus ojos parecían pesar y se quedó dormido en el tronco cuando apenas comenzaba a anochecer. _

_Su Haxorus miró a su entrenador y comenzó a quedarse dormido también, hasta que escuchó el sonido de unas ramas rompiéndose. Su reacción fue levantarse sigilosamente, ya que no quería despertar a su entrenador. El Pokemón Dragón siguió el sonido bizarro hasta que llegó a toparse con un enorme árbol. Sus instintos de dragón le decían que había peligro, pero cuando pudo ver una pequeña figura frente a él, se asustó y no quiso atacar pensando que era un Pokemón pequeño._

_No estaba tan mal después de todo Haxorus, era una criatura pequeña pero no era un Pokemón. Más bien era una pequeña humana que vestía con harapos destruidos y tenía varios raspones en sus codos y rodillas. Tenía un pelo oscuro y largo, también tenía una pequeña sonrisa que le indicó a Haxorus que no era un peligro. La olfateó por un momento y se dio cuenta que tenía el olor de plantas y bayas, también detectó el olor de otros Pokemons dragones. La niña se acercó a él y comenzó a acariciarlo en su mandíbula. No tardó mucho para incluso jugar con la pequeña._

_Drayden abrió un poco sus ojos pensando que se había quedado dormido y que necesitaba sacar su bolsa de dormir y regresar a Haxorus a su Pokeball, sabiendo que no le gustaba mucho el clima frío. Pero se asustó al darse la vuelta y no encontrarlo ahí. Rápidamente se levantó y comenzó a seguir las enormes huellas de su dragón._

_La pequeña niña demostró tener un oído impecable al dejar de jugar y salir corriendo hacia unos arbustos muy asustada, dejando a Haxorus atrás. El Dragón observó confundido a la pequeña, ya que había huido de forma repentina cuando se estaban divirtiendo. Pudo ver a su entrenador acercarse y le permitió que lo acariciara, ya que después de todo, confiaba en él._

_-Perdón por quedarme dormido y dejarte afuera, sé que no te gusta dormir en ambientes fríos -dijo Drayden mientras lo acariciaba, notando el extraño comportamiento de su Pokemón al estar observando sus alrededores confundido, como si estuviera buscando algo-. No te preocupes, mañana seguiremos buscando mi amigo…_

_Es una lástima que no todos los humanos pudieran comunicarse con los Pokemons de la misma forma que lo hacemos entre nosotros. Ya que si fuera así, Haxorus podría ser capaz de contarle a su entrenador la extraña visita de una niña vestida con harapos. Pero aunque Drayden no lo supiera, la pequeña se encontraba observando desde un árbol la escena. Jamás había visto en su vida dicho dragón, mucho menos a un humano quien se llevara tan bien con un Pokemón… tal vez no todos los humanos serían peligrosos como ella pensaba…_

_**Capítulo 6: ¡Aventuras en Petalburg Woods! Parte II**_

El gran bosque se extendía con una elegancia admirable. Sus grandes árboles daban el refugio a miles de Pokemons y representaban un rol importante para el medio ambiente de toda la región de Hoenn. Iris se sentía más fuerte cuando estaba rodeada por la madre naturaleza y era notable ya que caminaba más rápido que Ben.

Cuando comenzaron a recorrer las partes más oscuras del bosque, Ben notó que Iris ya no caminaba tan rápido. Más bien siempre se quedaba cerca de él y Dratini y le pareció extraño que no sacara ninguno de sus Pokemons de su Pokeball.

-¿Alguna razón por la cual invadas mi burbuja personal? –preguntó Ben molesto al notar que Iris cada vez caminaba más cerca de él.

-¡N-no seas un niñito! –dijo Iris molesta, aunque era obvio que tenía miedo.

-¿Te asusta la oscuridad, niñita? –le preguntó Ben con una sonrisa molestosa.

-¡N-no! ¡P-por supuesto que no! –dijo Iris mientras cruzaba sus brazos muy molesta.

Pero el sonido de unos arbustos moviéndose en una esquina oscura entre árboles, aterrorizó a Iris y al instante la niña saltó sobre la espalda de Ben y lo abrazó fuertemente. Uno de los brazos de la niña aplastaba su cara mientras que el otro apretaba fuertemente su cuello.

-¡Agh! –Dijo Iris asustada mientras seguía sobre Ben-. ¡E-es esa cosa otra vez!

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó molesto Ben de que estuviera encima de él y lastimándolo de la cara y la garganta.

-¡E-esa cosa del barco! ¡E-esa cosa que no me deja dormir! ¡Esa cosa!

De los arbustos apareció un pequeño Wurmple, quien pacíficamente se arrastró frente a Ben e Iris. Los miró y Ben dijo medio susurrando sarcásticamente:

-Cuidado… cuando huele miedo se come tu alma…

-B-bueno, hay que continuar, -dijo Iris fingiendo que nada había pasado mientras se bajaba de la espalda de Ben y comenzaba a caminar más rápido.

-¡Cabeza de alcornoque!

-¿Qué me dijis-?

Pero Iris fue interrumpida cuando Ben corrió hacia ella y le cubrió la boca con su mano. Antes de que la niña se quejara (o lo mordiera, temía Ben), el muchacho le dijo medio susurrando:

-Yo no dije eso… alguien más está aquí… -Ben ligeramente la jaló con él y se escondieron en unos arbustos, pudieron ver entonces a dos hombres vestidos con camisa de rayas quienes parecían pelearse-. Y estoy seguro que no son buenas personas…

Kennedy y Wally continuaron por un camino menos oscuro y más tranquilo. Para la suerte del muchacho, el hombre mayor conocía todos los caminos del bosque ya que los había recorrido varias veces para buscar a un Shroomish.

-¡S-sr. Kennedy! –dijo Wally emocionado mientras señalaba a un arbusto-. ¡Mire! ¡Es un Shroomish!

El hombre con traje volteó a ver al arbusto y pudieron ver a dicho Pokemón, pero se encontraba en el suelo completamente lastimado y débil. Rápidamente corrieron hacia él, pero el pequeño saltó para atrás y levantó ligeramente la capa que cubría sus pies.

-Cuidado Wally, -dijo Kennedy mientras rápidamente daba un paso atrás alejando al muchacho con él-. Ese comportamiento es una advertencia, no podemos acercarnos a él.

-P-pero… ¡no lo podemos dejar ahí! –dijo Wally preocupado por el bienestar del pequeño Shroomish.

Kennedy observó una vez más al Shroomish de una forma analítica. Notó que parecía envenenado y que recién había escapado de una batalla.

-Tiene la marca de unos colmillos… -dijo Kennedy observando una vez más al Pokemón-. Pienso que fue atacado por un Zubat y que lo envenenó…

-¿Qué haremos? –preguntó Wally asustado, notó que llevaba su compañero adulto la mochila de Ben y rápidamente la tomó-. ¡Estoy seguro que debe de tener algo para curar a Shroomish!

-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo –respondió Kennedy mientras se hincaba al lado del muchacho y abrían la mochila de Ben. Lo primero que cayó de ella fueron varias varas de madera, sorprendiendo a ambos ya que la mochila era un desastre-. Ugh… no creo que encontremos mucho por aquí…

-¡H-hay que seguir buscando! –dijo Wally decidido mientras revisaba toda su mochila.

Kennedy notó que uno de los palos que llevaba Ben era extrañamente diferente a los demás. Esta vara estaba quemada y muy destruida, le sorprendía que todavía estuviera unida ya que el carbón parecía como si hubiera consumido toda la vida de esta vara. Mientras seguían buscando alguna medicina, el pequeño Kecleon decidió salir de su Pokeball y acercarse a Shroomish.

-¡K-kecleon! ¡E-espera!-dijo asustado Wally.

-Un momento, creo que Kecleon quiere ayudar.

El pequeño se volvió invisible, dejando clara su franja en línea recta. Para Kennedy fue un poco extraño ver a un Pokemón de esa especie con aquella deformidad, pero Wally se preocupaba ya que no quería que resultara envenenado.

-¿Pero qué está tratando de hacer?

Escucharon un sonido extraño que venía del camaleón, parecía como si quisiera vomitar. El pequeño Shroomish observó extrañado al espacio donde parecía venir el sonido. Kennedy supuso que Shroomish no atacaría a Kecleon ya que por su estado de envenenamiento, su vista no podría ser muy clara. Fue entonces cuando vieron cómo una Baya Pecha medio digerida salió disparada directo a la cara de Shroomish, asqueando por completo a los dos entrenadores.

-¿Tu Kecleon acaba de regurgitar una Baya Pecha?

-Bue-bueno, Ben mencionó que hacía eso… -dijo Wally con una sonrisa nerviosa.

El pequeño Kecleon corrió hacia Wally de regreso, dejando al Shroomish con la Baya Pecha. Kennedy pensó en atraparlo, pero ahora no era momento para pensar en eso sino volver a encontrar a Ben y a Iris. Decidieron continuar dejando al pequeño Pokemón que dudosamente miraba la Baya, pero sus caminos fueron interrumpidos cuando un hombre de pantalón negro y camisa rayada saltó frente a ellos.

-¡Estuve esperando con mi grupo acorralarlo en Rustboro desde hace horas! –Dijo molesto el hombre-. ¡Pero mis compañeros se separaron de mí y ahora me dejaron solo! ¡Pero pude notar que los otros dos entrenadores que iban con ustedes ya no están! ¡Mi preocupación eran ellos ya que se miraban fuertes! ¡Pero vencerlo a usted que no tiene un Pokemón y a este niño patético será simple y sencillo!

-¡¿Quién eres tú?! –Gritó Kennedy furioso mientras se paraba protectoramente frente a Wally y Kecleon-. ¡¿Cuál es el significado de esto?!

-¡Simple! ¡Usted me entregará lo que sea que tanto ha estado trabajando usted con su compañía! –Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa mientras sacaba una Pokeball, revelando a un Zubat.

-U-un momento, -dijo Wally enojado al ver al Pokemón-. ¡Fuiste tú quien envenenó a Shroomish!

-Esas cosas son pestes y me estaban molestando, -el hombre se comenzó a reír-, pero ahora los eliminaré y cumpliré mi misión.

(Unova, Nimbasa City)

El corazón del entretenimiento mundial era un lugar hermoso, iluminado y muy visitado por personas de todo el mundo. Elesa entendió desde el primer momento que aceptó la responsabilidad de ser líder que debía de dar un ejemplo admirable, ser tranquila y a la vez encajar con el estilo de la cuidad. Esa responsabilidad también se podía convertir en inseguridad y por alguna razón, Elesa no podía evitar preocuparse con el cambio de color de su cabello, ya que sentía que al cambiárselo las personas la criticarían.

Todavía lo tenía rubio, pero jamás le gustó mucho la idea de ser rubia. No tenía algo en contra de las personas con ese color de cabello, simplemente era que ella sabía que su verdadero color no era el rubio y de alguna u otra forma, sentía que se mentía a ella misma.

_No debería de pensar en eso… -_pensó Elesa mientras cruzaba una pierna en la banca del parque de diversiones tan famoso de su ciudad-. _En cualquier momento aparecerá Burgh y hablaremos en privado y tranquilos sobre la investigación que pensamos realizar… sé que algo hay en el pasado y siento que es algo importante… necesito saber…_

-Saludos madame, ¿El asiento está ocupado? –al darse la vuelta, Elesa se sorprendió de ver lo más ridículo que jamás había visto en su vida.

-Burgh… ¿¡qué demonios haces vestido con… eso?! –dijo la líder un poco enojada señalando a la alta figura que usaba un traje completo de rayas verticales, con un color entre rosado, blanco y café. Para compensar todo, también llevaba una barba falsa que era igual de esponjosa que su cabello y sus ojos llevaban puesto unos lentes oscuros pequeños y redondos.

-Es mi modo disimulado y sigiloso, -respondió Burgh sentándose a su lado.

-¿A eso lo llamas disimulado? –Dijo Elesa enojada mientras le arrancaba la barba falsa de su barbilla, preguntándose si en serio había cruzado el desierto vestido así-. ¡Esto es ridículo!

-B-bueno… cada uno tiene un concepto propio de las cosas, -dijo Burgh adolorido mientras pasaba una mano por su barbilla y se quitaba sus lentes oscuros-. Sin salirnos del tema… ¿lograste descubrir algo esta semana?

-La verdad, no encontré nada sospechoso en los archivos que tenía a mi alcance… -dijo Elesa un poco desilusionada-. ¿Y tú encontraste algo?

-No, ¡pero! –Repentinamente se levantó y apuntó al cielo haciendo una escena dramática llamando la atención de los peatones y matando de vergüenza a su compañera-. Pensé que esta investigación en busca de respuestas es digna para un nombre.

-¿Un nombre? –preguntó Elesa un poco extrañada.

-¡Así es! –Dijo Burgh mientras señalaba a su compañera-. ¡Si haremos tal cosa como una investigación necesitamos un nombre para nuestra compañía! ¡Pensé en Asociación Maravillosa, Asombrosa, Nunca Temerosa, Exteriorizando Secretos! ¿Qué te parece? Increíble, ¿no crees?

Elesa lo observó con una cara sin expresiones, se miraba seria y levantó ligeramente sus delgadas cejas. Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que dijo la belleza iluminadora:

-¿Así que somos _amantes_?

Esas palabras retumbaron varias veces por la mente del líder del gimnasio. Después miró a Elesa un poco asustado y comenzó a tartamudear.

-¿Q-q-qué dijiste?

-Repitiendo lo que tú dijiste-, respondió Elesa cruzando sus brazos-._**A**__sociación __**M**__aravillosa, __**A**__sombrosa, __**N**__unca __**T**__emerosa, __**E**__xteriorizando __**S**__ecretos_, sus siglas son AMANTES.

-No pensé que formarían esa palabra… -dijo Burgh desilusionado y muy avergonzado-, ahora tendré que pensar en otro nombre… ya que no podré decir cosas como: somos de AMANTES o algo así…

-¡LO SABÍA! –Un grito repentino los asustó tanto que Burgh y Elesa pararon gritando y saltando del susto del banco, se dieron cuenta que Chili estaba atrás de ellos escondido en unos arbustos-. ¡Sabía que los había visto salir del closet en la casa de Lacunusa! ¡Siempre supe que serían pareja!

-N-no somos pareja, -dijo Burgh nervioso sin pensar en lo que diría-. ¡Somos _AMANTES_!

La boca de Chili se abrió tanto que estuvo cercha de pegarse con el suelo. La mano de Elesa chocó tan fuerte en su frente que su piel seguramente se pondría roja más tarde. Y Burgh se sintió tan estúpido que pensó que merecía ser atropellado por una estampida de Bouffalants.

-¡N-no me refería a eso! –Dijo asustado Burgh mientras que Chili lo seguía mirando con la boca abierta-. ¡Son las siglas de nuestra asociación secreta!

-Wow… una asociación secreta, -dijo Chili quien se le olvidó por completo lo que recién había escuchado.

-La cual ahora ya no es tan secreta… -murmulló Elesa molesta, después decidió explicarle al joven todo antes de que Burgh lo arruinara más-. Verás Chili, para Burgh y para mí nos pareció muy extraño el comportamiento de Drayden el otro día en Lacunusa y nos dimos cuenta que no sabemos nada de la juventud de los líderes mayores… sabemos lo básico pero jamás nos enteramos muy bien la relación que tenían ellos hace años. Como que Alder y Drayden fueran amigos, eso me impactó.

-¿Entonces por qué son amantes? –preguntó Chili cruzando sus brazos.

-AMANTES en verdad son las siglas del nombre del grupo, la cual fue la idea brillante de Burgh, -dijo Elesa molesta.

-¡Wow! ¡Jamás había sido parte de una asociación secreta! –dijo Chili quien jamás había sido invitado a unirse…-. No se preocupen, yo trataré de investigar más y los veo la próxima semana justo aquí, ¡adiós AMANTES!

Varios peatones vieron asqueados a la pareja de líderes, Burgh se volvió a poner sus anteojos oscuros mientras que Elesa cubría su rostro con su mano extendida y avergonzada.

(Petalburgh Woods, Hoenn)

Regresando con Ben e Iris, ambos se encontraban observando a estos individuos, ya que algo les decía que eran malas personas. Notaron que se estaban peleando y se miraban algo bobos, según el criterio de Iris.

-¡No puedo creer que nos hayamos perdido! –Dijo furioso uno de los hombres mientras tomaba un pañuelo de su cabeza y lo somataba en el suelo, después lo pisó con el pie y cruzó sus brazos-. ¡Primero dejaste escapar a Birch! ¡Y ahora nos separamos y jamás encontraremos al asistente del Sr. Stone!

-Suena como si quisieran secuestrar a alguien… -susurró Iris a Ben.

-Sí… es mejor seguir adelante y tratar de no ser vistos-, respondió el muchacho.

-Pero no podemos dejarlos ir solo así, -se quejó Iris levantando un poco su tono de voz-. Eso estaría mal…

-Pero no sabemos qué tan poderosos son, puede que sean peligrosos y no tengo mi mochila conmigo-, respondió Ben-, si lastiman a nuestros Pokemons, no tendremos cómo curarlos…

-Pero…

-¡Oigan! ¡Salgan de ahí mocosos! –gritó el hombre sin el pañuelo mientras señalaba a sus arbustos.

Sin pensarlo, Iris saltó del arbusto y sacó a su Fraxure. Los dos hombres sacaron Poochyenas y se prepararon para luchar. Ben salió tranquilamente y se paró a lado de Iris.

-Una batalla doble, -dijo Ben con una sonrisa mientras que su Dratini saltaba de sus hombros-. No lo arruines, Jimmy.

-Es mejor que tú no lo arruines-, dijo la pequeña molesta-. ¡Y es Iris!

-¡Poochyena! ¡Usa Bite! –gritó el hombre que tiró su pañuelo.

-¡Poochyena! ¡Usa Bite también!

-¡Rápido Fraxure! –Gritó Iris-, ¡defiéndete con Dragon Claw!

-¡Dratini! –Gritó Ben-, ¡usa Dragon Rage!

Ambos Pokemons dragones se lanzaron al ataque y algo que se impresionaron ambos niños fue que cuando tuvieron contacto, los Poochyenas salieron disparados y chocaron contra un árbol. Se dieron cuenta que ya estaban vencidos y se sorprendieron de lo débiles que eran.

-¡V-vámonos de aquí! –gritó uno de los hombres mientras salía corriendo.

Ambos regresaron a sus Poochyenas y corrieron tan rápido que impresionó mucho a los niños. Iris no podía creer que fueran tan débiles, pero Ben tomó algo del suelo y lo estiró.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó Iris mientras se acercaba y miraba también el pedazo de tela.

-Parece… un tipo de símbolo pirata… -dijo Ben quien estiraba la tela y después la apuntó hacia el sol, para ver cuál era su color-. Es completamente negra y por alguna razón… me resulta familiar…

-¿Escuchaste que dijo algo acerca de un Beach? –preguntó Iris.

-Dijo Birch, me pregunto si se referían al profesor Birch… deben de ser malas personas… -Ben guardó la tela en su bolsillo y miró a Iris-. Hay que seguirlos, algo me dice que planean hacer algo malo y tenemos que evitarlo.

Ambos comenzaron a correr siguiendo las pisadas de los hombres, Ben se sorprendió que Iris fuera tan rápida y que incluso escalara árboles con facilidad y rápido.

Wally se sentía nervioso, jamás en su vida había formado parte de una batalla Pokemón. Pero decidió tragarse su miedo y sacar una Pokeball.

-¡Vamos Ralts! –después miró a su Kecleon y sonrió-. Necesito que protejas al Sr. Kennedy si fallo… ¿están listos?

Ambos Pokemons dieron un pequeño grito de guerra y la batalla comenzó.

-¡Zubat! –Gritó el hombre-, ¡usa Bite!

-¡Cuidado Ralts! –gritó Wally asustado, por suerte el pequeño Pokemón (con dificultad) logró esquivar el ataque con un salto.

El hombre se comenzó a reír y para Kennedy fue claro que esta era la primera vez que el muchacho tenía una batalla.

-¡Wally! –dijo el Sr. Kennedy-, ¡necesitas atacar! ¡Trata de usar el comando Confusión!

-¡R-ralts! –dijo muy nervioso Wally-, ¡usa Confusión!

El pequeño Pokemón preparó su mente y logró bloquear un ataque de Zubat y a la vez, logró lastimarlo. Con una gran sonrisa, Wally sintió como la confianza comenzaba a formarse dentro de él.

-¡Ahora usa Growl! –gritó Wally.

El pequeño Pokemón logró molestar al Zubat con sus grandes gritos. Muy enojado, el hombre de camisa de rayas y pañuelo negro miró a Wally y gritó enojado:

-¡Usa Leech Life!

Cuando el Zubat trató de morder a Ralts, Wally reaccionó rápido detectando el peligro.

-¡No lo dejes! ¡Usa Confusión! –una vez más logró alejarlo y el hombre gruñó muy molesto.

-¡Excelente Wally! –dijo Kennedy muy orgulloso del pequeño entrenador.

-¡Ahora terminemos con-¡ -antes de que pudiera hablar, comenzó a toser bruscamente.

En aquel momento, sus pulmones comenzaron a presionar tanto que se vio incapaz de respirar por unos segundos, ahogándose. Ralts olvidó la batalla y miró a su entrenador muy preocupado, sintiendo cada emoción mientras que Kennedy se hincaba y buscaba el inhalador, el cual se había caído al suelo. Obviamente el hombre miró esto como su oportunidad perfecta y gritó:

-¡Ahora Zubat! ¡Usa Bite!

El ataque fue directo y crítico, pero Wally se levantó y notó que Ralts estaba herido. No podía dejar que su enfermedad interviniera… otra vez. Así que tomó el inhalador y trató de levantarse, aunque no pudo y Kennedy lo ayudó. La mandíbula de Zubat seguía fuertemente presionando el pequeño cuerpo de Ralts.

-¡Resiste pequeño! –Le gritó Kennedy a Ralts, después miró al Kecleon de Wally y pensó que podría mínimo distraer al Zubat y lograr que soltara al pequeño Pokemón psíquico-. ¡Kecleon! ¡Ayuda a Ralts!

El pequeño Kecleon saltó al ataque y usó con todas sus fuerzas Faint Attack, logrando que el Zubat soltara a Ralts. Pero al instante trató de atacarlo a él.

-¡Cuidado! –gritó Wally asustado.

Algo que notaron fue que el cuerno de Ralts comenzó a brillar notablemente y que también pareció emocionarse. Incluso el malhechor y Zubat pensaron que serían atacados en cualquier momento.

-¿Es una nueva ataque? –preguntó Wally.

-No, -respondió Kennedy-, se dice que cuando alguien conocido para el Pokemón se acerca, su cuerno comienza a brillar.

Notaron que aparecieron de unos arbustos dos hombres quienes corrían a toda velocidad. Ambos se tropezaron con unas raíces y cayeron frente al malhechor.

-¡Ahí están! –Gritó furioso el malhechor con el Zubat que parecía ser el líder-. ¿En dónde demonios estaban?

-¡C-corre! –gritó uno de los hombres mientras que ambos se levantaban y comenzaban a correr.

Fue cuando aparecieron de unos arbustos un Fraxure y un Dratini, Wally sonrió al reconocer los Pokemons de sus amigos. Rápidamente saltaron Iris y Ben, quienes parecían determinados a luchar contra ellos.

-¡Rápido Zubat! –gritó el malhechor mientras señalaba al Sr. Kennedy-, ¡usa Thief!

Con dicho comando, el Pokemón se lanzó bruscamente sobre el hombre mayor y con sus dientes arrancó parte de su traje y regresó a su dueño. Kennedy gritó del dolor asustando a los tres niños.

-¡Ese Zubat le robó algo del bolsillo! –dijo Benga enojado.

-¡Sr. Kennedy! –gritó Iris mientras que ella y Ben corrían hacia él para ayudarlo.

-¡Adiós pequeños mocosos! –gritó el hombre mientras corría a la misma dirección en donde desaparecieron sus otros compañeros.

-¡Detente! –Gritó Iris, pero antes de que pudiera salir corriendo tras él, recordó que había un herido y corrió hacia su compañero-. ¡Sr. Kennedy!

-E-estoy bien… -dijo débilmente el hombre mientras sostenía su pecho, notaron que salía un poco de sangre y que su traje estaba destruido-. E-el prototipo…

-¡No se preocupe! –Dijo Iris mientras comenzaba a correr con su Fraxure hacia la dirección de los malhechores-, ¡lo recuperaré!

-¡Iris espera! –gritó Wally asustado.

-No te preocupes, iré con ella, -Ben se levantó y comenzó a correr con su Dratini en sus hombros-, ¡estaremos bien!

Ambos niños comenzaron a correr hacia unos arbustos, Wally tenía grandes deseos de ir con ellos pero sabía que no estaba en sus mejores condiciones para pelear. Pero no dejó que su enfermedad interviniera otra vez, comenzó a correr y dijo mientras miraba atrás al Sr. Kennedy quien seguía en el suelo:

-¡L-lo siento! ¡Pero no puedo dejar a mis amigos!

Wally jamás tuvo muchas amistades, ya que siempre tuvo prohibido correr o salir a los exteriores. Cuando un niño es diferente, es normal que los demás lo excluyan por el miedo de conocer algo fuera de lo conocido. Pero Iris y Ben, aunque solo los haya conocido por un par de días, habían hecho más que sus otros conocidos en 12 años.

Iris corría rápido, pero cuando escalaba árboles y saltaba entre las ramas era todavía más veloz. Para Benga fue un poco difícil seguirle el paso desde el suelo, pero con tanta experiencia de perseguir a alguien quien se movía rápido lo ayudaba. Finalmente las huellas desaparecieron y llegaron a un pequeño lago.

-¡Oye Emy! –gritó Ben hacia los árboles cuando pudo ver a Iris bajarse de uno con su Fraxure… el muchacho se preguntó cómo podía un Pokemón Dragón tan grande como ella podía moverse con tanta facilidad entre árboles-. Algo está mal…

-Lo sé… tengo un mal presentimiento… pero… -Iris sonrió y empuñó su mano-. ¡Estamos rodeados por la madre naturaleza! ¡Viví siempre rodeada de bosques y no dejaré que se lleven lo que se robaron del Sr. Kennedy!

Ben se sorprendió de la actitud determinada de Iris. Por un lado le pareció admirable, pero por el otro le pareció inmaduro ya que no pensaba dos veces antes de saltar a una batalla. Pero algo pareció llamar la atención de ambos Pokemons Dragones ya que Dratini saltó de sus hombros y Fraxure comenzó a rugir al pequeño cuerpo de agua.

-¿Pasa algo Fraxure? –preguntó Iris.

El sonido de una pequeña explosión adentro de la laguna los asustó por completo y fue cuando vieron salir a un Pokemón Dragón que se miraba furioso. En sus ojos se podía ver dolor y enojo, pero lo que más los intimidó fue sus gruñidos.

-¿¡Es un Dragonite!? –gritó asustada Iris.

-¡Cuidado! –Ben rápidamente se paró frente a la niña y apuntó hacia el Pokemón Dragón-. ¡Dratini! ¡Usa Dragon Rage!

Lanzó el ataque y logró que el Pokemón se alejara un poco de ellos.

-¿De dónde salió un Pokemón como Dragonite? –Preguntó confundido Ben-. ¡No tiene sentido que aparezca ese Pokemón!

-Es una pequeña prueba… para que sepan lo que les espera si siguen interviniendo con nuestros planes, -pudieron ver al otro lado de la laguna a los tres hombres sonriendo y observándolos-. Jamás podrán vencer a este Dragonite, ya que no es como los demás…

-¡Eso lo veremos! –Dijo Iris decidida mientras apuntaba hacia el Dragonite-. ¡Ahora Fraxure! ¡Usa Dual Chop!

El Pokemón con mandíbula de hacha se lanzó al ataque, pero cuando tuvo contacto con el cuerpo de Dragonite, este comenzó a formar un tornado con colores tétricos los cuales azotó fuertemente a Fraxure y lo envió volando hacia la laguna.

-¡Fraxure! –gritó asustada Iris mientras se lanzaba al agua para ayudar a su Pokemón.

Para la suerte de Iris, la profundidad de la laguna no iba más allá de su rodilla. Ben notó que el Dragonite preparaba otro ataque y pensaba lanzárselo a Iris y no a su Pokemón. Fue en ese momento que supo que era un Pokemón peligroso.

_Podría vencerlo… no me importa que Iris lo mire, no quiero que la mate ese Pokemón… pero si tan solo tuviera un poco más de tiempo podría sacarlo de su Pokeball… _-Ben tomó de su cincho de Pokeballs una, la cual era la primera, y cuando presionó el botón, notó que el Pokemón que estaba adentro se negaba salir-. Dratini, necesito tu ayuda y distrae un momento a Dragonite… trataré de convencerlo de que salga.

Cuando Dratini asintió seguro entendiendo la situación, se lanzó a atacar al otro Pokemón. Rápidamente tomó la Pokeball y en lugar de lanzarla trató de abrirla a la fuerza con sus dos manos, pero esta no parecía abrirse. Iris estaba demasiado ocupada animando a su Fraxure que no se rindiera mientras que los tres malhechores se burlaban de ella.

_Por favor… te necesito… _-pensó Benga mientras seguía tratando de abrir a la fuerza la Pokeball, pero cuando notó que Dragonite azotó a su Dratini con un ataque oscuro y extraño el cual no pudo reconocer, se asustó-. ¡Dratini!

Ben decidió guardar su Pokeball una vez más, sabiendo que el día de hoy no tuvo suerte. Su Dratini fue azotado hacia el agua e Iris quería seguir luchando pero sabía que si su Fraxure estaba cerca de ser vencido, los demás también lo serían.

-¡Ahora serán eliminados! –gritó quien parecía ser el líder del grupo de malhechores mientras que los otros dos se reían.

-¡N-no… los… dejaré! –todos pudieron ver a Wally (quien jadeaba fuertemente) con su Kecleon y ambos valientemente se encontraban parados frente a la laguna.

La reacción del trío fue reírse cruelmente de Wally, sus risas fueron tan fuertes que parecieron lastimar el alma del muchacho por la humillación. Ben e Iris no dejarían que su amigo fuera humillado de esa forma.

-Dratini…. ¿puedes seguir luchando? –le preguntó Benga a su Pokemón.

-Fraxure… te necesito… -dijo Iris asustada por la situación pero necesitaba actuar valiente, como lo haría su maestro.

Ambos dragones se levantaron seguros y lastimados, pero no se rendirían. Wally rápidamente corrió hacia la laguna con sus amigos. Iris se sintió feliz de verlo y lo admiró por su actitud tan valiente. Pero Ben se sentía molesto ya que pensó que alguien como Wally seguramente tendría un paro cardiaco si seguía exigiéndole más a su cuerpo. Tener a un Pokemón dragón como Dragonite, quien parecía estar cada vez más enojado, no ayudaba.

-¡Si luchamos juntos ganaremos! –dijo Iris con una sonrisa, sintiendo dentro de ella una nueva fuerza.

-No podemos asegurar la victoria, -dijo Ben mientras empuñaba su mano y miraba a sus dos compañeros-. Pero sí podemos salir de esta.

El Dragonite comenzó a rugir otra vez y formó el mismo tornado de antes y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas al trío.

-¡Ataquemos juntos! –Gritó Ben-, ¡Dratini! ¡Usa Dragon Rage!

-¡Tu también Fraxure!

Ambos Pokemons Dragones se lanzaron a atacar y lograron detener el ataque y lastimar un poco a Dragonite, ocasionando un pequeño daño al Pokemón. Pero notaron que no fue mucho, haciéndolos suponer que era un Pokemón de alto nivel. Repentinamente, Kecleon saltó y comenzó a enviar ondas psíquicas al Pokemón Dragón, notaron que logró confundirlo.

-¿Eso fue Super Sonic? –preguntó Iris.

-No Kiki, aprendió Psybeam, -dijo Ben con una sonrisa mientras recibía una mirada molesta de la pequeña.

Pero el Pokemón Dragón rugió una vez más y comenzó a formar una extraña onda de energía oscura alrededor de su cuerpo.

-No existe una forma que ganemos, -dijo Ben-, es mejor salir de aquí.

Pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, el Pokemón Dragón se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia el trío de entrenadores. Wally e Iris tuvieron suerte que Ben se lanzara sobre ellos y se sumergieran dentro de la pequeña laguna, ya que si no hubiese sido así, seguramente habrían sido brutalmente lastimados por el Pokemón.

Cuando salieron del agua a los pocos segundos, notaron que sus Pokemóns habían logrado esquivar el ataque y que Dragonite entró en un modo de comportamiento extraño. Notaron que comenzó a rugir fuertemente mientras atacaba a sus propios entrenadores.

-¡Supuestamente tenía que atacarlos a ellos! –dijo uno de los malhechores mientras lloraba y corría.

El Dragonite comenzó a lanzar rayos por todas partes descontroladamente hasta que una ráfaga de polvo amarillo comenzó a rodearlo. Los niños observaron impresionado cómo un grupo de Shroomish y Nuzleaf trataban de paralizar al Dragonite.

-¡Niños! –Escucharon la voz de Kennedy y al darse la vuelta pudieron verlo con un Shroomish en sus brazos-. ¡Por aquí! ¡Corran!

El trío no desaprovechó la oportunidad, pero mientras corrían, Ben e Iris no pudieron evitar mirar atrás al pobre Dragonite que caía gravemente paralizado al suelo. Pero aunque estuviera en este estado, seguía rugiendo enojado y lanzando rayos oscuros por doquier. Querían ayudar a Dragonite, pero sabían que si regresaban, lo más probable era que serían asesinados y continuaron corriendo.

Eventualmente, el Pokemón caería vencido debido al cansancio. Los tres malhechores se acercaron al Dragonite y uno sacó una Pokeball mientras decía:

-Regresa, pedazo de basura…

Al darse la vuelta notó que el trío había desaparecido y que varios árboles estaban completamente destruidos. También había en el suelo unos Seedots, Tailows y varios Pokemons vencidos, seguramente vivían en los árboles y habían sido azotados por los ataques de Dragonite.

-Cumplimos la misión, -dijo uno de los malhechores con una sonrisa.

-¡Tarado! –Gritó el malhechor sin el pañuelo mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza-. Dejamos escapar a esos niños cuando teníamos que matar a cualquier testigo.

-Malditos niños… vieron nuestros rostros… -dijo el líder del trío-, si algún día los volvemos a ver, hay que eliminarlos…

(Rustboro City)

Un enorme edificio se elevaba con gran esplendor en la ciudad, todos lo conocen como el Devon Corporation, la empresa más grande de toda la región Hoenn. En el último piso se encontraba un señor mayor observando el paisaje. En una oficina tan grande como la suya, muchos esperarían adornos caros con muebles equipados con la última tecnología.

Pero el Director del Devon Corporation jamás fue alguien quien le gustara presumir su dinero, era simple y humilde hasta cierto punto. Tenía muebles tradicionales y la única decoración que tenía era una lámpara, una foto y una piedra extraña que la usaba como pisapapeles.

El hombre, desde un principió, pidió tener su oficina en el último piso ya que adoraba la vista que tenía. Podía ver casi toda la ciudad e incluso ver Petalburg Woods, dicha vista era exclusivo para edificios altos. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y con mucha tranquilidad se sentó en su silla y contestó:

-Es un gusto escucharlo una vez más, -dijo el Director-, ¿ya recibieron el prototipo que le confié a mi asistente Marble?

Después de escuchar la respuesta, el Director se extrañó de que todavía no hubiesen recibido nada. Con mucha pena se disculpó y les rogó que les diera unos días para enviar otro prototipo. Cuando colgó no estaba preocupado de entregar el paquete otro día, pues sabía que el que recibiría el prototipo los necesitaba y que esperar unos días no los mataría. Pero le preocupaba que su asistente personal, Kennedy Marble, ya que no era de su naturaleza no entregar paquetes a tiempo. Tomó una vez más el teléfono y marcó varios números.

-Buenas tardes, ¿hablo con la policía de Rustboro City?

(Petalburg Woods, afueras)

El sol ya comenzaba a caer, oscureciendo el cielo y desanimando más el ambiente que ya estaba triste de por sí entre el cuarteto. Iris se sentía humillada por haber huido de esa manera, jamás había sido vencida de tal forma como antes y sentía vergüenza.

_Tal vez ese Drake tenía razón… no soy una oponente digna… _-pensó Iris con mucha tristeza mientras continuaba caminando, sacó su Pokeball en donde pudo ver a Fraxure cerca de desmallarse a través del dispositivo-. _Perdón Fraxure… me confié tanto que dejé que te lastimaran… _

Era obvio que Iris estaba triste, pues caminaba lento y con su mirada baja. Wally también caminaba lento, pero era por el intenso dolor que sentía en su pecho. Exigió tanto hoy a su cuerpo que este comenzó a responder de forma negativa. Benga no estaba enojado o triste, más bien estaba pensativo porque por primera vez, no pudo reconocer los ataques que les había lanzado Dragonite.

-No se desanimen niños, -dijo Kennedy repentinamente-. Sé que piensan que fallaron pero la verdad, cumplieron con lo que me habían dicho…

-P-pero… Sr. Kennedy, -dijo Wally-. No… no logramos recuperar lo que le habían robado…

-Nah, es un prototipo nada más, -dijo Kennedy con una sonrisa-, de todas formas estaba defectuoso… pero miren a mi nuevo amigo.

Wally, Ben e Iris pudieron ver a un Shroomish descansar en los brazos del hombre mayor. El muchacho reconoció al Pokemón al igual que Kecleon.

-¡Es… es el mismo Shroomish que ayudamos! –dijo Wally con una sonrisa, después de toser continuó-. ¡E-eso significa que comió… que comió la Baya Pecha que le regurgitó Kecleon!

-Sí… es desagradable pero tierno, -dijo Kennedy con una sonrisa mientras que el Shroomish sonreía al Kecleon con gratitud.

-Oye Gigi, estar triste por una derrota solo te hace más débil, ¿lo sabes? –Dijo Ben mientras se reajustaba su mochila en su espalda y recordaba una frase, pero Iris lo miraba molesta-. _La derrota es el primer paso para el éxito… _necesitas recordar eso…

Esas palabras le resultaron muy familiar a Iris, le recordaban mucho a Drayden y pensó la verdadera razón por la cual se dirigían a Rustboro en primer lugar. Quería defender el honor de su amado abuelo y quería representar todo lo positivo que le había enseñado. Miró a Ben y pensó que era alguien bobo, inmaduro, maleducado, con mala actitud… pero de alguna forma, lograba animarla para seguir adelante.

-¡Tienes razón! –Empuñó Iris su mano y miró al grupo-. ¡Puede que hayamos perdido contra Dragonite! ¡Pero no perdimos contra esos tres malhechores!

-E-es cierto, -dijo Wally con una sonrisa-, su… su pr-propio Dragonite los atacó…

-Además, mañana iremos al gimnasio y ganaremos nuestra primera medalla, que sea este nuestro primer paso para ser más fuertes -Iris miró a Wally y saltó frente a él con una sonrisa mientras levantaba su mano-, ¿cierto Wally?

-¡C-cierto! –dijo el muchacho mientras chocaba su palma con la de la niña.

Ben sonrió y sintió que aunque hubiera perdido, también habían ganado. Pero por alguna razón, le extrañó que saliera de su boca la última frase ya que no recordaba en dónde la había escuchado.

_Estoy seguro que no lo dijo mi abuelo… el más bien diría algo como ¡Nunca te rindas jovencito! –_Pensó Benga mientras comenzaban a caminar por un puente sobre un lago-. _No importa, seguramente lo leí en una galleta de la fortuna…_

El muchacho después miró la primera Pokeball de su cincho que colgaba en su cuello y pensó lo triste que se sentía al saber que su Pokemón se negó a salir de su Pokeball. Eso solo podía significar que ya no quería luchar junto a él.

_Me ayudaste con los Mightyenas, pero no con este Dragonite que en verdad era peligroso… _-Benga continuó contemplando con tristeza su Pokeball, sintiéndose avergonzado y culpable-¿_Acaso era tan poderoso el enemigo que decidiste que era mejor no salir? ¿Pensaste que no era capaz de ganar la batalla incluso contigo? ¿En verdad ya no confías en mí? ¿Así de fuerte era ese Dragonite?_

Pensó que de alguna u otra forma, él era responsable por el bienestar de Iris y Wally. Ya que al final, él le ofreció su ayuda a ambos y ahora tenía que cumplir su palabra. Sintió que últimamente en su vida, estaba decepcionando a demasiadas personas.

Después miró al resto del grupo y se alegró al ver a Iris celebrando con Wally la captura de Kennedy con su nuevo Shroomish. El grupo continuó caminando por el puente de madera, observando el cielo que se oscurecía. Aunque el sol se escondía, algo hermoso siempre se presenta en este momento del día y es el atardecer. Fue un atardecer hermoso y agridulce, uno en donde Iris entendió que no siempre se puede ganar, pero hay veces que en la derrota se puede encontrar algo para celebrarla.

* * *

Notas del Autor:

Otro capítulo más y un flashback importante. Bueno, es importante en el sentido de entender la personalidad de Iris en aquellos días y entender un poco más por qué huía de los humanos (bueno, no es mucho el detalle pero está allí). Me encanta escribir un poco de comedia y acción en cada capítulo, como un Wurmple que te come el alma o el grupo AMANTES y la batalla contra Dragonite. Bueno, ahora que el trío se acerca a Rustboro City mientras que en Unova los AMANTES están dispuestos a investigar los secretos, parece que nuestra historia está presentando eventos emocionantes para el futuro. En fin:

Virstorm7: El otro día que estaba en el súper mercado, vi unas flores y cuando le pregunté cuáles eran me respondieron Dahlias… ni te imaginas el impulso que sentí dentro de mí de decir: ¿Qué será, será? Me encanta bromas de doble sentido, pero hasta cierto punto ya que las patanadas no me dan gracia, pero cosas como Burgh y Elesa en el closet y en este cap el grupo AMANTES no puedo evitar reírme cada vez que lo leo. ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios!

Todo comentario siempre es agradecido.


	7. ¡Una Dura Bienvenida!

_Capítulo largo, ¡así que disfruten!  
_

_**Capítulo 7: ¡Una Dura Bienvenida! & ¡AMANTES en Acción!**_

Cuando llegaron a la enorme ciudad, ya era de noche. Iris y Wally quedaron impactados por la hermosa vista en donde las calles eran iluminadas por los enormes edificios. Para Benga esto no era nuevo, pues ya había pasado varias veces por la enorme ciudad.

-¡Es increíble! –Dijo Iris mientras tomaba sus dos manos entre ellas y contemplaba los hermosos edificios-. ¡Todo se ve tan hermoso! ¡Me recuerda mucho a Castelia!

-¿Castelia City? –Preguntó Wally-, ¿eres de Unova entonces?

-Así es, soy una Unoviana orgullosa-, dijo Iris con una sonrisa.

-¿Y de dónde eres tú jovencito? –Preguntó Kennedy con el Shroomish en su hombro, mirando a Benga con desconfianza-. Por alguna razón, me resultas muy familiar y definitivamente no eres de Hoenn.

-B-bueno… soy de un lugar muy lejano, -dijo Ben mientras reajustaba su mochila en su espalda-. Queda tan lejos que nadie conoce su nombre…

-¿En dónde? –preguntó Kennedy.

-Es un lugar lejano… más lejano de todo lo que usted conoce, -Benga se estaba quedando sin opciones.

-Pruébame… -dijo Kennedy mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-¡Señor Marble!

El cuarteto pudo ver entonces a una oficial acercarse a ellos. Iris se sorprendió ya que tenía cabello largo y su uniforme era muy diferente a los que usaban en Unova. La mujer iba con otros tres policías y se miraban muy preocupados.

-¡Sr. Marble! –Dijo la oficial mientras que Benga sentía que lo había salvado la campana-. Lo hemos estado buscando por todas partes.

-Necesito hablar con ustedes en un momento, -antes de irse con ellos, se dio la vuelta y miró a los tres niños con una sonrisa y con su Shroomish quien se subió a su cabeza-. Gracias mis pequeños amigos, por todo, les deseo lo mejor en su batalla contra la líder de gimnasio… espero verlos pronto… Por cierto, les recomiendo que lo primero que hagan mañana sea ir al observatorio, ¿está bien?

Al darse la vuelta, su Shroomish miró al Kecleon y a Wally, mientras que con una gran sonrisa parecía como si se estuviera despidiendo de sus nuevos amigos. El trío decidió dirigirse al Centro Pokemón y descansar, pues el día de hoy habían pasado por eventos inesperados… ¿pero qué les esperará mañana?

(Unova, Castelia City)

El gimnasio de esta ciudad era uno dulce… hablando de una manera literal ya que las paredes estaban hechas con una capa de miel. Tener un gimnasio con esta estructura tenía sus ventajas, como siempre tener a los Combees volando por todas partes construyendo y reconstruyendo las paredes que destruían algunos retadores después de cada batalla. Burgh adoraba escuchar su zumbido y sentir el dulce aroma de la miel, lo relajaba ya que podía ser algo estresante ser artista y líder de gimnasio al mismo tiempo.

Pero el olor a miel era tan dulce que mientras que Burgh esperaba a su próximo contrincante, no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos y pensar en el dulce aroma. Con toda esta investigación de los AMANTES, el líder se sentía extasiado de tener una razón más para emocionarse.

_Elesa en verdad es una chica curiosa… eso es tierno ya que la curiosidad le da color a la vida, -_pero algo que tenía que admitir Burgh era que por una parte le intimidaba lo que sea que fueran a descubrir-. _Pero… debe de haber una razón por la cual sea un secreto…_

Pero el sonido de la capa de miel moviéndose frente a él lo llamó a la realidad, recordándole que debía de luchar contra el retador. Se arregló un poco su bufanda, sacó su Pokeball e inhaló un poco de aire.

-¡Bienvenido retador! –Dijo Burgh con un tono teatral mientras levantaba una mano-, ¡el día de hoy retarás a la belleza de los Pokemons…! ¿Chili?

Pudo ver entonces a dicho líder con su Pansear quienes estaban completamente cubiertos de miel. Se miraban asqueados y sin mencionar que todo el cabello de Chili estaba despeinado al igual que el de su Pokemón. Burgh la verdad se decepcionó de verlo a él y no a un retador.

-¡Buah! –Dijo Chili asqueado mientras trataba de quitarse la miel de la cara-. Detesto la miel… ¡sobre todo cuando lo tengo encima de mí!

-Umm… ¿qué haces aquí Chili? –preguntó Burgh mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-¡Burgh! ¡Necesito enseñarte algo que encontré! –dijo Chili mientras se acercaba al líder y tomaba con sus manos enmeladas sus hombros delgados-. ¡Es sobre AMANTES!

-En verdad necesito pensar en otro nombre… -dijo Burgh para sí mientras se molestaba por ver que su ropa se estaba manchando con miel-. ¿Acaso no pudiste esperar una semana para vernos con Elesa en Nimbasa? ¿Y no deberías de estar en tu propio gimnasio?

-Bueno… digamos que dije una mentirilla blanca, diciendo que tú me llamaste y que me necesitabas para algo… -dijo Chili con un poco de vergüenza mientras que su Pansear negaba con su cabeza, seguramente pensando que su entrenador no era el mejor mentiroso-. ¡Además! ¡Lo que encontré fue tan increíble que necesitaba enseñártelo! ¡Drayden nos mintió!

-¿A qué te refieres con que nos mintió? –preguntó Burgh mientras que Chili sacaba su mochila enmelada y la abría.

-¿Podrías sacar el libro de adentro? Si lo hago yo lo mancharé.

-C-claroo, -dijo Burgh mientras metía su mano en la mochila y sacaba algo que parecía una clase de anuario, al verlo lo reconoció-. ¿Acaso este no es un anuario de la Asociación Pokemón de Unova?

-¡Así es! –Dijo Chili con una sonrisa-, ¡pero es de hace 17 años!

-Wow, suena a que es viejo, -dijo Burgh mientras observaba más detalladamente el libro-. ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-¡De la biblioteca de Nacrene!

-¿Lenora lo sabe? –preguntó Burgh extrañado, ya que la líder rara vez prestaba libros a alguien quien ella sabía que lo mancharía.

-Ummm… no exactamente… -dijo Chili mientras se daba un poco la vuelta para no ver a su compañero a los ojos.

-¡Por el amor de todos los Smeargles! ¡Chili! –Dijo Burgh enojado-, ¿lo robaste?

-¡N-no! ¡Solamente lo tomé prestado! –Su Pansear se pegó en su frente de la vergüenza-. ¡Lo regresaré después!

Desde el inicio de las Asociaciones alrededor del mundo, se decidió comenzar la tradición de hacer anuarios. Pero esta tradición se dejó de seguir con el cambio de siglo, cuando las computadoras remplazaron el papel y la tinta en muchas cosas. La verdad, de por sí encontrar un anuario ya era algo viejo para los líderes jóvenes.

-Antes de que empeore esta situación, pequeño ladronzuelo, dime ¿en qué mintió Drayden? –preguntó Burgh mientras limpiaba el polvo de la cubierta.

-Bueno, según Iris él ha sido líder desde hace aproximadamente 20 años, ya que es viejo después de todo, -dijo Chili.

-Apenas va cumplir cuarenta y uno Chili… -dijo Burgh-. El pelo y la barba lo envejecen un poco…

-¡El punto es que en la sección de líderes de gimnasio no encontré su foto! –dijo Chili mientras trataba de tocar el libro, pero Burgh lo alejó ya que no quería que lo manchara con miel.

En ese momento, Burgh abrió el libro y comenzó a buscar la sección de fotos de los líderes. Solo había una grupal y debajo estaban los nombres.

-Chili, aquí está el nombre, al lado del de Brycen, -dijo Burgh.

-¿Huh? ¿Esa cosa tiene nombres? –Preguntó Chili mientras se acercaba, pero el otro líder se alejaba con todo y libro-. ¿En dónde está en la foto?

Burgh, impresionado por la falta de atención de su compañero, comenzó a observar las fotos y a primera vista, no pudo encontrar a Drayden. Volvió a mirar más detalladamente la imagen… Lenora tenía una cara más cachetona, definitivamente era adolecente cuando tomaron esta foto. Brycen se miraba más musculoso y sin mencionar que resplandecía todavía juventud y libertad. Clay lo reconoció solo por el sombrero, ya que la verdad estaba delgado en esta foto pero siempre tenía en él esa sonrisa vaquera que lo definía. Incluso reconoció al abuelo de Skyla, solamente porque traía puesto un uniforme de piloto. Volvió a ver la foto y seguía sin encontrarlo.

-Los nombres tienen el orden de las personas en la foto… así que debe de estar al lado de Brycen… -dijo Burgh mientras volvía a ver la foto y Chili (tomando distancia ya que no debían manchar el libro) también miró.

-U-un momento, -dijo Chili sorprendido-, ¿ese al lado de Brycen es…?

-Oh… por… -dijo Burgh impresionado cuando rápidamente puso un lápiz que escondía detrás de su oreja como separador y cerraba el libro, -¡hay que enseñárselo a Elesa!

-¡Vamos a Nimbasa entonces! –dijo Chili determinado con su Pansear.

-En realidad está aquí en Castelia, -dijo Burgh mientras envolvía el libro con su pañuelo y lo guardaba en la mochila de Chili (en verdad no quería mancharlo ya que no le pertenecía)-, una fotógrafa de otra región, o una periodista… ¡no lo sé! Pero está cerca del muelle…

-¡Vamos entonces! –dijo Chili mientras lo tomaba de la camisa y ambos comenzaban a atravesar una pared de miel.

-¡¿Sabes que hay otra salida?! –dijo Burgh molesto mientras sentía cómo el líquido se enredaba con su cabello.

(Rustboro City)

-¡Wow! ¡La vista es maravillosa! –dijo Iris con una bella sonrisa, con ambas manos sobre el vidrio observando el bello paisaje con su Archen.

-El Sr. Kennedy fue muy amable de recomendarnos este lugar, -dijo Wally con Ralts en su cabeza.

En ese momento se encontraban en una torre que quedaba al lado del Centro Pokemón, aquí todos los turistas podían subir hasta el último piso para admirar la bella vista que era la ciudad Rustboro. Se podía ver el océano atrás de los edificios, miles de puntitos en el suelo que seguramente eran personas y carros, sin mencionar que el clima el cual era maravilloso.

-Sí es un lindo observatorio, creo que incluso tiene un nombre, -dijo Ben con una sonrisa con Gible y Dratini en sus hombros mientras sacaba su Pokenav, al presionar un botón, se dio cuenta que este no respondía-. ¿Huh?

Volvió a presionar el botón del dispositivo, esperando a que este se abriera pero en lugar de eso realizaba un sonido extraño y molesto. Lo presionó varias veces y antes de que lo azotara en el suelo por la desesperación, Wally lo tomó y lo miró de cerca.

-¡B-ben! ¡T-tu Pokenav se arruinó! –dijo asustado Wally.

-¿¡Qué!? –Dijo Ben frustrado, ya que él siempre cuidaba bien sus cosas-. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo? Oh…

-Obvio, un niñito como tú no podría cuidar algo tan delicado como eso, -dijo Iris con una sonrisa molestona.

-Para tu información Fifí, este seguramente se rompió cuando nos caímos por el tronco y nos fuimos por los rápidos, -dijo Ben cruzando sus brazos y captando un poco de culpabilidad en los ojos de Iris-. Debió de pegarle una piedra… ¡oh rayos! ¡Ni siquiera es mío! ¡Oh Patrats!

En ese momento chocó su cabeza con el vidrio sintiéndose vencido, ya que técnicamente fue su culpa y no tenía suficiente dinero como para comprar uno nuevo. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era el hecho que este dispositivo le pertenecía al mismo hombre que amablemente le prestó un Pokedex (el cual no estaba arruinado).

-Oye, ahora que lo pienso, -dijo Wally mientras tomaba uno de los binoculares del lugar e insertaba una moneda y comenzaba a buscar algo-, pienso que podrías llevar tu Pokenav a que te lo arreglen justo… ¡allí!

En ese momento, Ben se inclinó a ver por los binoculares y pudo ver un edificio exageradamente grande que la verdad no necesitaba los binoculares para verlo.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Iris.

-Se llama Devon Corporation, es la compañía más grande de Hoenn, -Wally y Ralts sonrieron mientras apuntaban al Pokenav de su amigo-, es allí donde producen los Pokenavs.

-¡Excelente! ¡Ya está decidido entonces! –Dijo Iris empuñando su mano-, ¡después de ir al gimnasio iremos juntos al Devon Corporation!

-Umm… _iremos_ me suena a manada, -dijo Ben asustando un poco a Wally por su mala actitud y enojando a Iris por completo-. Yo iré al Devon Corporation ya que es mi Pokenav y ustedes irán al gimnasio ya que es su batalla, ¿queda claro Tin tin?

-¡Es Iris! –dijo furiosa la niña mientras le pegaba una patada en su tobillo.

-¿Por qué eres tan agresiva? –Preguntó Ben saltando en un pie del dolor-. Solo estoy tratando de ser considerado.

-¡Considerado el pelo de un Bouffalant! –gritó Iris furiosa-. ¡Y no soy agresiva!

-E-escuchen, solo pienso que no tenemos mucho tiempo para quedarnos, recuerden que tus papás regresan la próxima semana, -dijo Ben mirando a Wally-. Prefiero que salgamos de las tres cosas en el mismo día, así tendremos el resto para hacer lo que queramos… ¿les parece?

-Bueno… si lo pones así está bien por mí, -dijo Iris mientras ponía ambas manos detrás de su cabeza actuando desinteresada.

-E-entonces nos veremos en unas horas, -dijo Wally con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras que él e Iris se subían al elevador con sus Pokemons.

Dratini y Gible miraron a su entrenador a los ojos, ambos parecían compartir la misma expresión de duda y enojo, ya que aunque tuviera buenos motivos, su actitud no fue la mejor.

-No me miren así, -se quejó Ben-, lo que haga esa cabeza de arbusto es su problema, recuerden que yo solo estoy aquí para asegurarme que no lo arruine… además… prefiero ir solo al Devon Corporation, no vaya a ser que alguien me reconozca… ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué tengo el mismo cabello deforme de mi abuelo?

Dratini lo miró como si estuviera diciendo que tal vez era por ser familia, la inteligencia de dicho Pokemón siempre impresionaba a su entrenador todos los días ya que parecía entender perfectamente cada palabra que decía. A diferencia de Gible, él simplemente se relajaba y ni se esforzaba por entender ya que no era nada de qué preocuparse según su criterio.

(Rustboro, Wally e Iris)

Wally e Iris comenzaron a caminar por la enorme ciudad, pero a lo más salir del observatorio, el muchacho de cabello verde sacó una mascarilla y la puso alrededor de su boca y nariz.

-¿Por qué usas eso? –le preguntó Iris con curiosidad.

-Verás, mi enfermedad es algo delicada, el humo de los carros y la polución de la ciudad solo podría empeorar mi estado, -dijo Wally con un poco de pena ya que sentía que a su nueva amiga le avergonzaría estar con él-. N-no quiero darle a mi enfermedad una excusa para molestarme… perdón si me veo ridículo.

-¡Para nada! ¡El único que se ve ridículo es Ben con ese cabello bobo y sin sentido! –dijo Iris con una sonrisa, quien Wally se sorprendió que hablara de una forma tan tranquila al insultar a alguien.

-Wow, en verdad no te agrada, ¿verdad? –preguntó Wally.

-No es que no me agrade… pero… cada vez que puede ser amistoso conmigo actúa con esa actitud que me desespera, -dijo Iris, muchos peatones observaban impresionados a la niña que caminaba con un Archen.

-L-la verdad… aunque tenga esa actitud… me agrada… -dijo Wally con una sonrisa que supuso Iris que tendría detrás de su mascarilla-. Iris, hay algo que te quería preguntar desde un principio…

-¿Qué es? –dijo Iris dudosamente observando a su amigo.

-¿De dónde vienes? Sé que dijiste Unova, ¿pero cuál parte exactamente?

-Soy de Opelucid, vivo con mi abuelo: Drayden, aunque muchos lo llamen el alcalde espartano…todavía no he entendido por qué… -dijo Iris con una sonrisa mientras hablaba orgullosamente de su hogar-. Mi abuelito es el alcalde de la ciudad y es líder de gimnasio también, me ha enseñado todo lo que sé sobre los Pokemons Dragones ya que él es un Maestro Dragón.

-Suena increíble, -dijo Wally fascinado, en este momento prefería escuchar su historia ya que la suya no era muy interesante a comparación de las de Iris-. P-pero… ¿por qué Drake de la Elite Four habrá hablado más de él?

-No lo sé la verdad, Drayden es alguien serio y no creo que sea de las personas que busquen problemas… -dijo Iris un poco triste ya que le dolía pensar que no todos miraban a su maestro de la misma forma que lo miraba ella, como un héroe y familia-. ¡Pero cuando tenga las ocho medallas y entregue la carta lo venceré en su propio juego! ¡Eso le demostrará!

-¡Estoy seguro de que sí! –dijo Wally empuñando su mano hasta que dio unos cuantos tosidos, preocupando levemente a Iris.

(Rustboro, Ben)

-Oh rayos… por mil rayos… -dijo Ben molesto mientras caminaba por toda la ciudad sintiéndose excesivamente perdido-. Es el colmo que me pueda ubicar fácilmente en un bosque pero no en una cuidad…

Regresó a Dratini a su Pokeball ya que el Dragón se sentía levemente cansado por la batalla que habían tenido el otro día, dejando al muchacho con Gible en su cabello alocado. El Pokemón miró a su entrenador con una cara que le decía que se relajara.

-¿Cómo me voy a poder relajar? –Preguntó molesto Ben-, este Pokenav me lo prestó Birch y quién sabe cuántos mensajes habré perdido porque ésta cosa está rota…

Antes de que pudiera continuar quejándose, notó que un grupo de niños se encontraban riéndose en un grupo, como si estuvieran observando algo interesante. La curiosidad le ganó a la racionalidad del muchacho y comenzó a caminar hacia el grupo. Pudo ver entonces algo que no se esperaba, era un hombre con traje morado quien animaba a un pequeño robot que abría una lata.

-¿En serio eso lo encuentran divertido? –le preguntó Ben a su Gible, quien solo respondió realizando chillidos como si estuviera animando también el robot con los demás niños y el señor-. Para qué me molesto…

La lata que abría el pequeño robot terminó explotando en la cara del señor con traje morado, muchos niños se rieron pero Ben solamente sintió pena ajena. Sacó un pañuelo de su traje y comenzó a limpiarse la cara de toda la soda que le había caído, cuando los niños comenzaron a retirarse, el Gible de Ben se lanzó sobre el señor y comenzó a lamerle toda la cara aterrorizando a peatones y a su entrenador.

-¡Gible! ¡Déjalo! –Gritó horrorizado Benga mientras corría hacia su Pokemón y lo cargaba alejándolo de la cara del señor-. ¡L-lo lamento mucho! ¡Lo siento!

Pero la reacción del hombre mayor fue reírse y limpiarse una vez más la cara con su pañuelo.

-No te preocupes jovencito, -dijo el hombre-, no actúes como si me estuvieran comiendo la cara, en realidad la limpió mejor que mi propio pañuelo, ¡así que gracias pequeñín!

Gible respondió con una sonrisa alegre, pero a Benga no le daba gracia que su Pokemón actuara así ya que no todos reaccionarían de la misma forma que este señor.

-Dime jovencito, ¿cuál es tu nombre…? ¿Hmm? –el hombre observó a Benga más detalladamente, se miraba impresionado sin mencionar que asombrado.

_Este joven es exactamente igual que Alder… ¡si no fuera por la obvia diferencia de edades diría que son gemelos! –_pensó para sí el señor.

-M-mi nombre es Beng… ¡solo Ben! –dijo el muchacho nervioso ya que parecía haberlo reconocido.

-Hmm… así que Ben, -dijo el hombre en traje morado mientras notaba en sus manos el Pokenav roto-. Al parecer necesitas un poco de ayuda con ese dispositivo…

-Sí… -dijo Ben todavía nervioso ya que en verdad no quería ser asociado con su abuelo, ¿y si Iris o Wally se enteraran?-. E-estoy buscando un lugar llamado Devon Corporation, ¿sabe en donde está?

-¿Qué si sé en dónde está? –dijo el hombre mientras daba una risa escandalosa y alegre-. ¡Pero por supuesto que sí, muchachito! Sígueme.

Así comenzaron a caminar ambos hombres por la ciudad, Ben suspiró con alivio al ver que el hombre no le preguntó nada acerca de su abuelo, dejándole claro que no lo reconoció. Pero lo que no sabía era que el hombre sabía perfectamente quien era, ya que después de todo, no era difícil relacionarlo con un buen amigo de su hijo. Pero en lugar de preguntarle, pensó que era su problema y no el suyo.

(Castelia City, muelle)

-¡Wow! ¡_Le legér_ es perfecta! –Dijo una mujer con un acento francés muy claro y marcado, mientras miraba una vez más el set entre sus cuatro dedos que formaban un cuadrado-. ¡Solo unos _minutes_ más y ya haremos la entrevista _Madame_ Inezia!

-No se preocupe, -dijo la belleza iluminadora con una sonrisa ya que la periodista era una mujer encantadora ya que amaba el acento francés-. Y por favor, llámeme Elesa.

-¡_Oui_, Elesa! –Dijo la periodista emocionada-, ¡mi nombre _c´est_ Alexa!

Alexa era una mujer joven con cabello castaño, traía puesto una blusa negra con un poco de rosado y unos pantalones caquis que le hacían un juego perfecto con sus botines. Pero traía una kangurera en su espalda y en ella se encontraba un Pokemón que jamás había visto en su vida.

-Se llama Helioptile, -dijo la mujer con una sonrisa notando la curiosidad del líder-, es un poco tímido, _désolé _si no se acerca.

-Entiendo perfectamente, pero… ¿de qué región es? Supongo que es eléctrico por sus colores.

-Bueno, ambos _nous _de Kalos y _oui_, es eléctrico -dijo Alexa con una sonrisa, después sacó otra Pokeball y al lanzarla reveló a un Pokemón enorme que parecía una clase de cabra colosal que intimidó un poco a Elesa-, este _énorme_ también es de Kalos, ¡se llama Gogoat!

-M-mucho gusto, -dijo Elesa un poco asustada por el tamaño del Pokemón, seguía encontrando más tierno a Helioptile.

-_Ne vous inquiétez pas… ¡Pardon!_ Quise decir, No se preocupe, no muerde, -Alexa se rió un poco, cuando notó que el personal le avisaba que faltaba mucho tiempo para terminar con el set-, um…_Excuse moi…_ ¿le molesta si practicamos la entrevista? Estoy un poco _nerveux_ ya que no estoy… ¿acostumbrado? ¡Acostumbrada! No estoy acostumbrada a entrevistas fuera de Kalos.

-Por supuesto que no me molesta, -respondió la líder con una sonrisa.

-¡_Merci_! ¡En verdad _merci_! –Dijo Alexa con una sonrisa mientras le tomaba de los hombros y le daba un beso en cada mejilla (Elesa supuso que era algo normal en Kalos)-, ¡es mi _premiére _entrevista con set y todo! ¡Si quiere puede sacar a uno de sus Pokemons!

-Bueno, buena suerte entonces Alexa, -dijo Elesa con una sonrisa mientras sacaba a un pequeño Mareep, quien recientemente se había unido al grupo-. Estoy segura que será una entrevista maravillosa.

-¡_Oui_! –dijo Alexa con mucha emoción mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas con su Helioptile.

El set eran dos sillas que se encontraban frente al muelle que daba al mar, pensaban hacer la entrevista en Nimbasa pero pensaron que en Castelia sería mejor ya que el servicio privado en esta ciudad era más sencillo de conseguir. Mientras el personal esperaba a que llegaran unos arreglos de flores, Alexa y Elesa se alejaron del grupo y se sentaron en dos sillas que encontraron. Su Gogoat se acostó frente a ellas.

-¡_Bonjour Kalos et Unova! _¡Buenos días Kalos y Unova! –Dijo Alexa con una sonrisa comenzando la práctica (y sorprendiendo a Elesa ya que hablar varios idiomas jamás ha sido algo fácil)-, ¡el día de hoy, gracias al patrocinio de Lumiiose City y Nimbasa, tendremos una entrevista muy interesante con la belleza iluminadora! ¡Elesa Inezia!

-Muchas gracias Alexa, estoy muy feliz de estar aquí, -respondió la líder con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba a su Mareep.

-_Quelle joie_, eres una líder _incroyable_, dinos, ¿qué se siente trabajar al lado de otros _dirigeants_ como Lenora, Clay, Burgh y _autre_? ¿Son todos tan profesionales y maduros como usted?

-Tengo el placer de decir que…

-¡ELESAAAA! –en ese momento pudieron ver a una cosa que corría a toda velocidad hacia ellas cubierto de hojas y basura. En el hombro tenía otra cosa que parecía ser una clase de Pokemón endemoniado.

La reacción de ambas mujeres fue gritar del horror y ambos Pokemons eléctricos lanzaron sus ataques de dicho tipo directo a la cosa. Mientras que la cosa gritaba del dolor, Gogoat se levantó y lo envistió tan fuerte que salió volando fuera del muelle cayendo al mar. Ambas mujeres se levantaron de sus sillas para ver la dirección a donde la cosa de hojas y basura fue a caer.

-¡C-chili! –ambas voltearon y pudieron ver a otra cosa (pero mucho más alta) cubierta de basura y hojas, cuando Gogoat trató de envestirlo, rápidamente sacó una Pokeball revelando a un Leavanny quien detuvo al enorme Pokemón usando X-Scissors-, ¡e-esperen! ¡Soy yo Burgh!

-¡Burgh Arty Camus! –Gritó furibunda Elesa mientras que Levanny saltaba para el mar y sacó a Chili-. ¿Q-qué está pasando?

-Umm… lamento haberlas asustado señoritas, -dijo Burgh mientras se quitaba un poco de hojas de su cara-, verán… atravesamos las paredes de miel de mi gimnasio y al salir nos pegó una ráfaga de viento y no quisimos asustaras… pero queríamos hablarte antes de que comenzara su entrevista.

-Hay por Arceus… -dijo Elesa mientras se pegaba con su mano extendida en la frente por la vergüenza.

-¡Wow! ¡Eso fue _passionnante_! –Dijo Alexa hasta que vio al pobre líder del gimnasio que salía del agua con su Pansear, ambos atontados por el buen golpetazo de Gogoat-. ¡_P-pardon_! ¿Estás bien?

La respuesta del joven fue levantarse tambaleando, tartamudeó algo que nadie pudo entender y apuntó hacia la mochila que llevaba Burgh en la mano, que también estaba enmelada.

-Es cierto, te queríamos enseñar algo… -en ese momento, Burgh abrió la mochila de Chili y Elesa lo miró confundida-, um… necesito que tú lo agarres, no queremos mancharlo…

-Um… esto se ve serio, -dijo Alexa nerviosa mientras que su Helioptile se acercaba a Chili y le tocaba la cara, su Pansear respondió gruñéndole-. Yo llevaré al _petite_ con primeros auxilios.

-¿¡_Petite_!? ¡Solo porque sea el menor de mis dos hermanos no significa que sea pequeñín!–Dijo Chili enojado mientras movía un poco su cabeza y recuperaba la conciencia.

-Chicos… estoy pensando seriamente en buscar una toalla y realizar una sesión de depilación con miel improvisada si no me explican bien lo que está pasando-, dijo Elesa molesta mientras notaba que su mano se manchaba un poco de miel.

-Um… ¡mejor los dejo en _privé_! –Dijo Alexa mientras que su Helioptile se subía a su kangurera y se dirigía al set-. Y-yo iré a ver cómo van con el set… ¡y _pardon _otra vez por Gogoat!

-Wow ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué Pokemón es ese? –preguntó Chili mientras se distraía por un momento y Alexa se alejaba con sus dos Pokemons.

Pero antes de que le respondieran, Elesa abrió el anuario. Se sentía impresionada de estar viendo uno ya que el último que se imprimió fue el de hace 13 años.

-Awwn, ¿esa es Lenora? ¡Es increíble lo pequeña que se ve en esta foto! –Dijo Elesa con una sonrisa-. Wow… Clay la verdad subió de peso los últimos años…

-Hazme un favor y mira a este individuo, -dijo Burgh mientras tomaba su lápiz y apuntaba a un hombre de la fila.

-¿Ese es Brycen? –Preguntó Elesa impresionada-, no lo pude reconocer por esa sonrisa, en verdad se ve joven en esta foto… ¿de qué año es este anuario?

-Es de 17 años atrás… es increíble lo que Lenora guarda en su biblioteca… ¡p-pero sin más demoras! –Dijo Burgh mientras se distraía momentáneamente, se preguntó si estar mucho tiempo con Chili le estaba afectando la memoria y concentración-. Mira al hombre que está al lado de Brycen.

Elesa sonrió y miró una vez más la foto. Siempre es increíble ver imágenes de ayer, sobre todo cuando había tantos años de diferencia. Era un hombre que la verdad, jamás había visto en su vida Elesa. Tenía puesto un pantalón gris oscuro y camisa blanca de manga corta, lo que lo hacía ver formal era la corbata negra que traía. Tenía una nariz definida, era algo grande pero su cara estaba tan bien proporcionada que se le miraba bien. Tenía una barbilla fuerte y muy bien definida, en donde se podía ver su piel bien cuidada sin una sola cortadura de rasuradora. Sus ojos estaban relajados y alegres, pero lo que en verdad lo hacía todo un galán era su sonrisa fresca y natural, sin mencionar que su cabello y patillas blancas lo hacía más atractivo. Elesa tenía que admitirlo, le pareció muy guapo.

-¿Quién es él?

-Es Drayden… -dijo Burgh.

Al parecer, ver la foto y compararla con el Drayden del presente tomó un poco de tiempo para que procesara en la mente de la belleza iluminadora. Una vez más miró la foto y miró a sus compañeros asustados.

-¿Huh? ¿Drayden? –dijo asustada Elesa mirando la foto una vez más.

-¡Lo sé! –Dijo Chili emocionado-, ¡jamás me lo había imaginado sin barba! ¡Después de todo sí tiene una barbilla!

-Wow… qué cambio… -dijo Elesa mirando la foto-, si se miraba así de bien, ¿por qué se dejó crecer la barba?

-¿Qué dijiste? –Burgh pensó haber escuchado la insinuación de su amiga que el líder mayor era atractivo y por un momento no pudo creer que el anciano fuera más atractivo que él.

-N-nada, solo me preguntaba qué edad tendría en esa foto.

-Mm… si fue de hace 17 años… Lenora tendría quince, Clay veintiocho, Brycen creo que veintinueve y Drayden veinticuatro… wow… -Burgh suspiró mirando la foto una vez más-. En verdad eran jóvenes…

-Me pregunto si nosotros nos miraremos así en 17 años, -dijo Chili con una sonrisa, fantaseando en dónde estaría en tanto tiempo, se imaginaba teniendo su propio gimnasio de tipo fuego.

-Bueno… espero que sí y no por una parte… -dijo Burgh con tristeza.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Elesa mientras que su Mareep se acercaba a ella.

-Miren a los líderes, todos se ven felices en esta foto, -dijo Burgh señalando el libro-, pero si la comparamos con las fotos de ahora… bueno… aunque Iris haya iluminado la vida de Drayden siempre saldrá con esa expresión seria y penetradora… Sin mencionar que Brycen sale serio y en esa foto está sonriendo… No quisiera que en 17 años nuestras sonrisas desaparezcan de la misma forma que la de ellos…

-Sí… hay que admitir que Lenora tenía razón cuando mencionó que antes todo era más lindo y eso… tal vez se refería a que todos sonreían… -dijo Elesa mientras pasaba otras páginas mirando fotos de personas que no reconocía.

-¡Oigan no se desanimen! ¡Encontramos algo relacionado a AMANTES! –dijo Chili quien enfatizaba demasiado el nombre de la asociación.

-¿Qué Drayden sí tiene una barbilla? –dijo Burgh sarcásticamente.

-¡Sí y además! ¡Gracias a esta foto sabemos que lo que nos dijo Lenora es verdad! –Chili actuaba como si hubieran encontrado un tesoro perdido-. Algo muy feo tuvo que pasar para que todos actúen serios y con caras largas ahora… ¿no creen?

-Bueno… Brycen solía ser una estrella de cine… -dijo Burgh mientras ponía una mano en su barbilla.

-Mm… para esta foto él seguía actuando… se le puede ver en el cuerpo, -dijo Elesa-. Ya que cuando se retiró adelgazó mucho…

-¡Elesa! –Era Alexa que con una gran sonrisa mientras movía su mano-. ¡El set está _préparé_!

-Ya saben cuál será nuestra nueva tarea, -dijo Elesa mirando a Chili y a Burgh-, hay que investigar bien la vida de los líderes mayores, necesitamos verlo todo… periódicos, entrevistas, todo… Yo investigaré a Clay, Burgh investigarás a Brycen y Chili a Lenora… ya que ella te tiene más paciencia contigo… ¿entendido?

-¡Sí! –Dijo Chili mientras empuñaba su mano-. ¡Vamos AMANTES!

-¡N-no grites eso! –dijo Burgh avergonzado mientras que Alexa miraba dudosamente a Chili, preguntándose si había escuchado bien.

(Rustboro City, Iris y Wally)

Ambos niños tardaron más de lo esperado para encontrar un enorme edificio el cual parecía un gimnasio. Lo extraño era que el lugar no era nada más que un enorme edificio de ladrillos y ubicado en un lugar muy callado para ser un gimnasio.

-¿Estás seguro que aquí es el gimnasio? –preguntó Iris a su compañero que traía consigo una pequeña revista con fotos y mapas.

-Según tengo entendido, -dijo Wally a través de su mascarilla-, sí, aquí es.

-Oye Wally, ahora que lo pienso, -dijo la niña mientras ambos caminaban por la entrada e Iris ponía un dedo sobre su boca-, ¿alguna vez has tenido una batalla?

-B-bueno, a-ayer tuve una… aunque no terminó muy bien… -dijo el muchacho un poco avergonzado mientras miraba el suelo.

-¡Déjame enseñarte lo básico antes de ir al gimnasio! –Dijo Iris mientras miraba sus alrededores y notaba un campo de batalla vacío en lo que parecía un patio-. ¡Aquí! ¡Este lugar parece perfecto para practicar!

-P-pero Iris, ¿el líder no se enojará por estar usando su campo de batalla? –preguntó Wally un poco preocupado mientras cruzaban por unos columpios y un patio de juegos.

-Nah, solo hay que tener cuidado y no destruirlo, -dijo Iris con una sonrisa mientras se paraba en un lado y su Archen salía a la batalla-. Bueno, al parecer Archen quiere ser tu contrincante, ¿estás listo Wally?

-M-más que nunca, -respondió el muchacho mientras se reajustaba su mascarilla y su compañero saltaba de su cabeza-. ¡Vamos Ralts!

Y así comenzó un pequeño duelo de práctica en donde ambos niños trabajaron juntos para prepararse para su primera batalla. Iris le enseñaba a Wally lo básico que necesitaba saber y al mismo tiempo descubrían juntos los ataques que sabía Ralts. Algo que notó Iris es que Wally no tosía tanto como antes, por un lado pensaba que era debido a su máscara. Pero muy dentro de ella sabía que la verdadera razón era por tener Pokemons a su lado que lo animaban a seguir luchando.

(Rustboro City, Ben)

-Dime muchachito, ¿no te encanta el olor de helados en el parque? –comentó el hombre de traje morado mientras ambos caminaban por un hermoso parque.

Este lugar tenía una enorme fuente en donde varios Pokemons se encontraban descansando. Había un camino blanco el cual era rodeado de grama y flores, sin mencionar los pequeños árboles que formaban un área verde en la ciudad.

-Umm… sí, claro, -dijo Ben mientras observaba sus alrededores y notaba que no había edificio alguno que se pareciera al que miró en la mañana-. Um… disculpe señor… ¿en dónde está el Devon Corporation?

-No actúes como si el edificio tuviese piernas para irse, está plantado en concreto como cualquier otro edificio, -dijo el hombre de traje morado mientras se reía, después en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció con dos conos de helados-. ¿Quieres uno?

-Wow, ¿a qué hora lo compró? –preguntó Ben mientras que su Gible se sentía hipnotizado por el dulce aroma del helado.

-Hace dos segundos, ¿acaso no me viste? –Dijo el hombre riéndose mientras que los dos se sentaban en un banco-. Y dime Ben, ¿qué te trae aquí a Rustboro?

-Bueno, unos amigos míos están retando el gimnasio… -dijo Ben y antes de que pudiera probar su helado, Gible saltó de su cabeza y atrapó toda la bola en su boca-. Jeez, es un gusto ver que sepas compartir.

La reacción de Gible fue ver un poco apenado a su entrenador, tomar su cono y escupir el helado completamente ensalivado de regreso. La reacción de Ben fue verlo asqueado y el señor no pudo evitar reírse.

-Sabes, creo que estar mucho tiempo con el Kecleon de Wally te ha afectado en algo, -dijo Ben mientras le ofrecía de nuevo el helado a su Pokemón y comenzaba a comerlo.

-Me recuerdas mucho a mi hijo, -dijo el señor mientras se reía-. Él también tenía una relación muy cercana con sus Pokemons, es lindo ver a entrenadores que se llevan tan bien con sus amigos…

-Disculpe la pregunta, pero… ¿cuál es su nombre? –le preguntó Benga ya que le parecía el colmo que fuera tan amable con él sin presentarse primero.

-¡Ah! ¡Yo y mi mala memoria! –dijo el hombre riéndose-. ¡¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?!

_Jeez, anciano y con mala memoria… ¿a quién me recuerda? _–pensó para sí Benga.

-Todos me llaman Sr. Stone, -dijo el hombre con traje morado mientras extendía su otra mano que no tenía el cono-. Disculpa si no te he llevado a la compañía, pero digamos que estoy en un pequeño problema y pienso que tú podrías ayudarme.

-¿En serio? –Dijo Benga-, ¿cómo?

-Bueno, últimamente he tenido falta de inspiración y no he podido pensar en ningún nuevo producto para mi compañía, -dijo el Sr. Stone.

-¿Y qué clase de compañía es? –preguntó Benga sin darse cuenta a quién le hablaba.

-Es una que hace de todo, así que si tienes alguna idea o sueño, siempre es bienvenida.

-Sueños… -dijo Ben para sí mientras que relacionaba rápidamente la palabra con una amiga de su abuelo-. No se me ocurre nada la verdad, solo puedo pensar en Fennel Makomo…

-¿Hmm? ¿Y ella quién es ella? –Dijo el Sr. Stone ya que jamás había escuchado tal nombre-. ¿Es tu novia?

-¿¡Q-qué?! ¡No! –Dijo Ben sonrojado-, ¡ella es una científica famosa de Unova que estudia los sueños de los Pokemons!

-¡¿En serio existe una científica que estudia los sueños de los Pokemons!? –dijo el Sr. Stone emocionado-. ¡Fascinante! ¡¿Sabes lo que eso significa?!

-Umm… ¿qué ella definitivamente no es mi novia por ser casi quince años mayor que yo? –preguntó Ben un poco asustado por su reacción.

-¡No! ¡Y bueno también sí! –Dijo el Sr. Stone con una sonrisa-. Verás Ben, quiero mostrarte algo en un lugar muy especial.

-¿En dónde? –preguntó Ben.

-¡En Devon Corporation claro! –dijo el hombre mientras que ambos se levantaban y comenzaban a caminar por el camino blanco del hermoso y bien cuidado parque.

(Rustboro City, Wally e Iris)

-Ja… eso estuvo muy cansado, -dijo Wally mientras se quitaba por un momento su mascarilla y usaba su inhalador-. ¡Pero me alegra haber practicado antes de ir al gimnasio!

-Recuerda Wally, hay veces que la batalla depende más de la técnica, -dijo Iris sabiamente recordando todo lo que aprendió en Unova.

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que Wally e Iris practicaban en aquel campo de batalla vacío. El sol ya estaba en lo más alto, anunciando así el medio día. Pero el sonido de una campana casi mata del susto a ambos niños y la pequeña temió que a Wally le diera un paro cardiaco.

-Eso sonó como la campana de una…

El sonido de un gran grupo de niños saliendo del edificio a toda velocidad, listos para comenzar un recreo, respondió sus dudas. Iris y Wally se vieron entre sí, pensando que se habían equivocado de edificio. Antes de que se pudieran retirar, todos los niños automáticamente se acercaron a Iris y a Archen, observando fascinados al Pokemón de la pequeña.

-¡Wow! –Dijo un niño-, ¡eso es un Pokemón tipo piedra!

-¡No es así tontito! –Gritó una niña a su lado-, si fuera tipo roca, ¿por qué tendría alas? Duh…

-Umm… -dijo Iris con una sonrisa al ver a los niños que tendrían por lo menos siete años-, en realidad…

-Un momento jovencita, -dijo una mujer joven quien no tendría más de veintitrés años con cabello negro-. Deja que mis estudiantes digan qué tipo es tu Pokemón.

Wally se acercó a su amiga y ambos observaron a la mujer una vez más. Llevaba puesto unas medias rosadas las cuales resaltaban con su blusa azul larga. Por alguna razón, al muchacho le resultó familiar.

-¡Yo sé! –Dijo un niño-. ¡Tiene que ser un Pokemón dinosaurio!

-¡No! ¡Los dinosaurios son lagartijas! –gritó otro niño.

-¡Pero ese pájaro es lagartija también! –Gritó una niña con toda seguridad, después miró a la mujer quien Iris supuso que sería la maestra-. ¿Verdad señorita Roxanne?

-La verdad niños, este Pokemón se llama Archen, -dijo la maestra Roxanne mientras señalaba al Pokemón de Iris-. Es muy conocido ya que se dice que fue el primer paso de las evoluciones de las aves en la prehistoria. Ver un Pokemón así es casi imposible así que aprovechen la oportunidad y obsérvenlo.

Pero cuando el gripo de niños se acercó un poco al pájaro prehistórico, rápidamente el Pokemón corrió hacia Iris y se escondió en su Pokeball. Para la pequeña fue un comportamiento extraño ya que jamás había actuado tan tímido con ella y supuso que jamás había estado rodeada de tantas personas al mismo tiempo.

-Tienes un Pokemón muy extraño, jovencita, -dijo la maestra Roxanne sacando a Iris de sus pensamientos-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Iris, -la niña notó que Wally no estaba recibiendo mucha atención así que lo tomó de los hombros y lo puso frente a la maestra-. ¡Y él es Wally! Los dos somos entrenadores y buscamos el gimnasio de la ciudad Rustboro.

-M-mucho gusto, -dijo nervioso Wally, mientras aguantaba con toda su alma las ganas de toser.

-¿Así que vienen a retar el gimnasio? –Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el edificio-. Vengan conmigo por favor, los llevaré al gimnasio…

-¡Wow! –Dijo Iris emocionada mientras que ella y Wally caminaban hacia el edificio-. ¡Por fin tendremos nuestra primera batalla de gimnasio!

-L-lo sé, -dijo Wally con una sonrisa nerviosa, ya que el hecho de retar a una figura de autoridad como un líder le aterraba. Antes de que comenzara a toser, se puso su máscara ya que sintió un poco el olor a polvo.

Entraron a un lugar que parecía una clase, muy confundidos, ambos niños entraron y la mujer les pidió que se sentaran. La clase tenía varias mesas y tenía la estructura de una clase universitaria. Cuando se sentaron, la mujer volvió a aparecer con unas hojas y unos lápices.

-Umm… disculpe Sta. Roxanne, -dijo Iris mirando a la mujer-, necesitamos ir al gimnasio…

-Estás en el gimnasio, -dijo Roxanne mientras le daba una hoja a la pequeña-, pero debido a que llegaron sin reservación, quiero ver si son dignos de retarlo. Si logran sacar más de 8/10, les permitiré retarlo.

Wally se asustó al igual que Iris, pero cuando vieron la hoja del examen se preguntaron quién se creía ella para hacerles un examen. Cuando la pequeña comenzó a leer el contenido, se sorprendió de lo fácil que era. Básicamente eran preguntas acerca de las Bayas y sus efectos, algo que Iris conocía perfectamente bien. Wally estaba un poco familiarizado con el tema, pero el miedo de perder el examen no le permitió hacerlo tan rápido y fluido como él sería capaz de hacerlo.

-¿En serio tenemos que hacer un examen para retar el gimnasio? –preguntó Wally.

-Bueno, yo soy la líder del gimnasio Rustboro, -dijo la mujer sorprendiendo a los niños-. Mi nombre es Roxanne Felizia, tomar un examen escrito es parte del reto cuando recibo a más de un entrenador.

-¿Se puede hacer eso? –preguntó Wally.

-¡Por supuesto! –Dijo Iris con una sonrisa-. Los líderes de gimnasios tienen el derecho de poner los retos que quieran a sus retadores, claro mientras que sean seguros y razonables…

-¿Seguros y razonables? –preguntó Wally.

-Mjm, por ejemplo: en Unova tenemos una líder quien puso cañones en su gimnasio para disparar a los retadores, -dijo Iris recordando a Skyla-. Al principio les pareció peligroso pero después resultó siendo una buena idea.

-No se habla durante los exámenes, -dijo Roxanne mientras obligaba a Iris a que se sentara lejos de Wally-. No se comparte, no se pueden usar ninguna clase de aparato electrónico, si tienen alguna duda, solo levanten la mano. Quítate esa máscara por favor…

-¡P-pero la necesito! –dijo Wally nervioso-. ¡Es por razones médicas!

-Bueno, espero no encontrar un chivo adentro cuando termines, -dijo Roxanne sorprendiendo a Iris por su agresividad.

(Rustboro, Ben)

-¡Woah! –Dijo asombrado el muchachito mientras que su Gible también abría exageradamente su boca-. ¿Es aquí donde usted trabaja?

-Así es, este es uno de mis sueños, -dijo el Sr. Stone mientras miraba con orgullo su proyecto-. Después de trabajar tantos años duro, lo logré hacer una realidad.

-Increíble, -dijo Ben con una sonrisa mirando al hombre más que un anciano inmaduro que le explotan latas en la cara.

-Bueno, vamos adentro, ese Pokenav necesita ser reparado y además tengo que averiguar más de esta jovencita que te gusta, -dijo el Sr. Stone molestando a Ben.

-¡Ella no me gusta! –Gritó Benga frustrado mientras que su Gible se reía-. ¡Es una amiga de la familia!

-¿Quién siempre aparece en tus sueños? –El Sr. Stone simplemente adoraba molestar a quienes lo rodeaban, sobre todo aquellos que reaccionaban de la misma forma que Ben-. Solo bromeo hijo, vamos adentro.

(Rustboro, Iris y Wally)

-Y-ya terminé, -dijo nervioso Wally mientras entregaba su examen.

-¡Ya es casi hora de nuestra batalla! –dijo Iris con una alegría mientras parecía contener todas sus energías por la emoción.

-P-perdo-perdón Iris, -dijo Wally repentinamente-, tú terminaste tu examen hace más de media hora y yo me tardé más del doble de lo que te tardaste tú.

-¡No te disculpes! –Dijo Iris mientras caminaba hacia el asiento de su amigo-. Entiendo que quisieras tomarte tu tiempo, ¡la verdad yo ya sabía del tema!

De repente, Roxanne apareció una vez más con ambas hojas en su mano. Se podía ver decepción y eso puso nervioso a Wally. Cuando les entregó las hojas a cada uno, el sentimiento de sorpresa casi los mata.

-¡0! –gritó Iris confundida observando su examen (el cual tenía todo con cheques indicando que estaban correctas las respuestas)-. ¿Por qué saqué 0?

-Revisa la parte de arriba de la hoja por favor… -dijo Roxanne enojada.

Iris observó una vez más su hoja y no entendía por qué había sacado esa nota si había tenido todas las respuestas correctas. Cuando pudo ver un círculo rojo en la parte superior de la hoja sobre una línea en blanco, entendió por qué.

-¿Saqué cero por no poner mi nombre? –dijo Iris sintiéndose un poco tonta.

-Así es, ¿cómo supones que adivine de quién es el examen? –Dijo Roxanne molesta mirando a Iris-. Puede que hayas sacado todas las respuestas buenas, pero eso no basta como para no poner tu nombre. Es una falta de atención inaceptable que ningún entrenador debería de tener…

-Solo somos dos en la clase, ¿cómo no pudo adivinar de quién era? –Preguntó Iris confundida irritando a Roxanne (algo que Iris no quería hacer), quien lo tomó como un reto-. Me refiero, yo entregué primero mi examen y lo corrigió a lo más que lo entregué.

-No sé cómo te trataban en tu casa, pero esto es la vida real, -dijo Roxanne un poco enojada mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

Iris la encontró muy abusiva y le sorprendió que fuera maestra. Siempre estuvo rodeada de personas mayores y conocer a alguien como Roxanne le demostró a la pequeña que aunque no estés de acuerdo con algo, no signifique que siempre tengas la razón.

-Bueno, -dijo Iris aceptando su derrota y pensando que podría venir otro día a tomar el examen-. Mínimo podré ver a Wally pelear.

-Él no califica para ser mi retador, -dijo Roxanne mientras arreglaba unos papeles en su escritorio.

-¿Huh? –Iris observó a Wally quien miraba decepcionado su hoja-. ¿Cuál fue tu nota?

-S-saqué 7.9… -dijo Wally triste-, tuve una falta ortográfica que me costó mi batalla.

-¿Todo por una tilde? –Dijo Iris enojada mientras miraba la hoja y notaba que tenía razón su amigo, después miró a Roxanne con mucho enojo-. ¡Acepto que no me diera mi reto por que la respeto! ¡Pero esto ya es el colmo! ¡Wally sí merece ser tu retador!

-Si hubiese puesto las respuestas correctas en primer lugar, no estaría con esa cara, es su culpa no la mía-dijo Roxanne quien le parecía ridículo que Wally sacara incorrecta algunas respuestas-. Además, este examen es excesivamente fácil, no puedo creer que sacara esa nota con lo sencillo que es… incluso uno de mis estudiantes que tienen la mitad de su edad saben más del tema.

Wally se sintió terrible y como un tonto, ya que estaba seguro que Roxanne tenía razón diciéndole que no calificaba para ser retador. Pero para Iris era indignante, ya que básicamente le estaba diciendo que era estúpido.

-¡Tienes todo el derecho de evaluarnos! ¡Y acepto que haya sacado esa nota ya que fue mi culpa! –Gritó Iris repentinamente asustando a Roxanne-. ¡Pero eso no te da el derecho de decirle a Wally que es un bobo! ¡Una maestra debería de animar a sus estudiantes a aprender más! ¡No humillarlos por la obvia diferencia de conocimiento!

-¿Estás diciendo que soy una mala maestra? –preguntó Roxanne enojada.

-¡No! ¡Solo te pido que no insultes a mi amigo! –Dijo Iris mientras que Wally la observaba con asombro-. Siempre he vivido rodeada de personas sabias y estoy segura que todos estarían decepcionados por la forma que trataste a Wally. Incluso Drayden que es alguien muy disciplinado tiene paciencia como todos los maestros deberían de tener.

_¿Drayden? ¿Acaso es ella la niña que Norman me habló? _–Pensó para sí Roxanne, antes de que Wally e Iris se fueran, la maestra se levantó de su escritorio-. Esperen, puede que no pueda retarlos uno a la vez… pero sí podré retarlos a una batalla doble por mi medalla… ¿qué dicen?

* * *

Notas del Autor:

El otro día mientras buscaba unas cosas en Internet, encontré una imagen de cómo se miraría Drayden sin barba… la verdad… el dibujo se ve increíble. Lo encontré en un lugar llamado fanpop y esa es la imagen perfecta de cómo me imagino a Drayden de joven (tiene a un Axew en su imagen sosteniéndole un espejo). Así que si quieren tener una idea más clara de cómo se miraría sin barba, búsquenlo en fanpop. ¿Alguien más le encantó Alexa? A mí sí y ponerla con algunas palabras francesas creo que le dará más detalle al personaje. ¿Qué les esperará a Wally e Iris ahora que retarán a Roxanne? ¿Qué secretos ocultos encontrarán los AMANTES? ¿Por qué me río tanto cada vez que escribo sobre esta asociación? ¿Qué encontrará Ben en el Devon Corporation? ¿Al lector le estará gustando la historia? Bueno, yo la estoy disfrutando así que recuerden siempre dejar sus comentarios y/o sugerencias.

_¡Esta historia continuará…!_


	8. Una Nueva Lección

_Aunque pasara ya una semana, el Maestro Dragón no se rendía. Muchos se sorprendieron ya que esperaban que el hombre tirara la toalla al notar que la niña no quería ni una sola relación con humanos. Hubo un momento que Drayden en verdad pensó en rendirse, pero fue una mañana que lo convenció que tenía que encontrar a la niña. Fue cuando encontró una trampa peligrosa puesta a medio bosque._

_-Cazadores, -dijo Drayden molesto mientras que lanzaba una piedra al dispositivo para activarlo._

_Su Druddigon se encontraba con él observando con curiosidad la máquina y cuando la pequeña piedra tocó la tierra, se sorprendió de ver unos enormes dientes atraparla con tal fuerza que incluso la rompió._

_-Estas son trampas para Pokemons Dragones… si la niña llegara a caer en una de ellas, seguramente moriría… -Drayden por un momento se extrañó por preocuparse tanto por una persona que ni siquiera conocía-. Vamos Druddigon, hay que encontrarla antes de que algo malo ocurra…_

_**Capítulo 8: Una Nueva Lección & Máquinas Asombrosas **_

(Opelucid City, Unova)

Ser alcalde significa entregar todo a una ciudad, también significa sacrificar tu tiempo por ayudar a otros, siempre siguiendo las leyes. En este momento se encontraba terminando unos papeles y se dio cuenta que había pasado más de cinco horas evaluando y releyendo algunos tratados que necesitaban ser procesados en unos meses. Se dio cuenta que ahora que Iris ya no estaba, terminaba su trabajo más lento. Supo entonces que era por el hecho de estar solo y se sintió un poco triste.

Se recostó en la enorme silla de cuero y miró por la ventana. Se dio cuenta que su Haxorus no estaba en su espacio usual en el jardín de su casa al igual que su Druddigon. Con mucha curiosidad, se levantó y salió de su oficina en busca de sus Pokemons. Pero al escuchar un sonido extraño en el tercer piso, supo exactamente en donde estarían.

Su casa era de tres pisos. Era una casa antigua pero a la vez muy moderna. No podemos decir que era grande, pero tampoco era pequeña. Tenía un tamaño perfecto para el alcalde y su aprendiz. Originalmente, ambos cuartos se encontraban en el segundo piso, pero debido a que Iris amaba sentir brisas fuertes y la vista, le pareció más lógico para Drayden arreglarle un cuarto en el tercer piso. Este piso solo tenía dos habitaciones, uno que lo usaban como un cuarto de invitados y el segundo era el de Iris.

Cuando el alcalde espartano subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta del cuarto de la pequeña, se sorprendió de ver a sus dos dragones. Druddigon dormía al lado del escritorio mientras que Haxorus (de alguna forma) logró acostarse en la cama de Iris.

-Bueno, esto no me lo esperaba… -dijo Drayden con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Notó que ambos Pokemons parecían estar tristes, no necesitaba explicación… Drayden sabía perfectamente por qué…

-Yo también la extraño… -dijo Daryden mientras se sentaba al lado de Haxorus y le acariciaba el hocico-. Ya había olvidado lo que era la vida sin Iris…

Miró por la ventana el hermoso paisaje de las montañas que rodeaba Opelucid y abrió la ventana del cuarto. Sintió la briza del verano y el vivo olor de pasto fresco. Recordó que no estuvo tan solo antes de que su nieta apareciera en su vida… No pudo evitar sonreír y pensar con nostalgia aquellos días de su juventud que jamás regresarían…

_-Wow, en verdad se están esmerando con este proyecto, -dijo el joven Alder Adeku de veintinueve años mientras caminaba tranquilamente observando sus alrededores con asombro-. El Skyarrow Bridge será algo impresionante cuando lo terminen._

_-Dímelo a mí, -dijo el joven Drayden de veintisiete años-. En donde estamos caminando ahora será exclusivamente para que pasen los carros._

_-Bueno, eso explica por qué es tan amplia esta parte, -dijo Alder con una sonrisa._

_El Skyarrow Bridge era un proyecto que Castelia decidió negociar con Nacrene ya que querían conectar ambos lugares y atraer, a la vez, inversionistas de otras regiones. El día de hoy, los obreros no llegaron debido a que era su día de descanso, dándole la oportunidad al dúo de amigos de caminar por el puente casi terminado sin molestias o problemas._

_-El día de hoy toman la foto del anuario, -dijo Drayden observando a su amigo con una sonrisa retadora-, ¿y ni te molestaste en rasurarte?_

_-A diferencia tuya, yo dejo que lo mío sea natural y que crezca, -dijo Alder mientras pasaba su mano en su poca barba que tenía en la barbilla-. No soy como tú que se rasura todos los días…_

_-Bueno, no quiero que mi barba me cubra la boca, -dijo Drayden mientras pasaba su mano por su barbilla perfectamente bien rasurada y cuidada._

_-Lo que digas Nombre, -dijo Alder con una sonrisa mientras sacaba a su Druddigon de su Pokeball y caminaba ligeramente más rápido._

_-¿Cómo me llamaste? –preguntó el joven líder detectando la broma de su amigo, mientras sacaba a su propio Druddigon y alcanzaban al campeón._

_-¿Acaso tu Drayden no es Nombre? –preguntó Alder conteniendo su risa._

_-¿Esa es tu nueva forma de retarme a una carrera a mí y a mi Druddigon? _

_-Digamos que sí, -dijo Alder mientras lo empujaba y comenzaba a correr a toda velocidad con su dragón-. ¡A que te gano Copito!_

_-¡Ya verás Cabeza de Cactus! –gritó Drayden furioso por el apodo que le puso su amigo hace años por el color de su cabello._

_El dúo eran grandes amigos, sin mencionar que a la vez eran archi-enemigos. Cada vez que aparecía una oportunidad para competir entre los dos, no dudaban en tomarla. Así que es de imaginarse que ambos eran muy competitivos, pero a la vez, adoraban molestarse mutuamente. Y así fue como ambos corrieron con sus Pokemons Dragones por el Skyarrow Bridge. _

(Rustboro, Iris y Wally)

-Puede que no pueda retarlos uno a la vez… pero sí podré retarlos a una batalla doble por mi medalla… -Roxanne extendió su mano frente a Iris y Wally-. ¿Qué dicen?

-¡Por mi está bien! –Dijo Iris muy decidida mientras empuñaba su mano, después miró a Wally-. ¿Tú qué piensas?

-Pienso que estoy harto de jamás ser suficiente… para esto… para los doctores… para mis padres… -Wally también empuñó su mano y miró a Iris-. ¡Pero esta vez tengo la opción de luchar! ¡Y sí lo haré!

-¡Muy bien! –gritó con mucha felicidad Iris, mientras que Roxanne se sentía un poco culpable por haberlos tratado así.

-B-bueno, entonces prepárense, -en ese momento, la joven maestra presionó un botón y notaron que todos los escritorios comenzaron a moverse automáticamente revelando un campo de batalla.

-¡Wow! –Dijo Iris sorprendida mientras caminaba hacia el campo con Wally-. ¡Hay que luchar juntos y así ganaremos!

-¡Muy bien! –Dijo emocionado Wally-. ¡No dejaré que esas largas horas de entrenamiento sean un desperdicio!

Ambos chocaron manos y Roxanne no pudo evitar sonreír y sacar dos Pokeballs, revelando a un Graveler y a un Nosepass. Los niños corrieron hacia el campo de batalla y se prepararon.

-El reto será dos contra dos, ¿qué les parece?

-¡Perfecto! –gritó Iris mientras lanzaba su Pokeball y revelaba a su Archen.

-¡Vamos Kecleon! –gritó Wally mientras lanzaba su Pokeball.

El Primer Pokemón Ave miró a Kecleon y a su entrenadora, se le podía ver en la mirada la determinación que sentía por luchar. Kecleon sonrió seguro y Roxanne lo observó extrañada por su franja en línea recta.

-Yo pensé que usarías a Ralts, -dijo Iris ya que había entrenado más con el Pokemón Psíquico.

-Algo dentro de mí me dice que debería de usar a Kecleon… -Wally miró a Iris-. ¿T-te molesta?

-¡Para nada! –Iris sonrió y empuñó ambas manos-. ¡Eso significa que ya estás desarrollando la intuición que tienen todos los entrenadores!

Ambos niños chocaron manos y miraron a su contrincante, quien se miraba muy segura y sin mencionar que algo presumida. El réferi se paró en medio de la batalla y extendió sus banderas.

-¡La batalla por la medalla será disputada por los retadores Iris y Wally contra la líder Roxanne! –Gritó el réferi-. ¡Será una batalla doble sin sustitución permitida! ¡Qué la batalla comience!

-¡Graveler usa Rollout! –gritó Roxanne.

El enorme Pokemón tipo piedra se lanzó al suelo y comenzó a girar con una velocidad notable, rápidamente ambos Pokemons esquivaron el ataque. Archen, debido a su cuerpo, no era capaz de volar pero pudo elevarse lo suficiente con Kecleon para esquivar el ataque con dificultad.

-Poner a un Pokemón volador fue una mala idea, -dijo Roxanne mirando a Iris-. ¿En verdad piensan que esta será una batalla simple?

-¡Créame que si sé a lo que nos estamos metiendo! –Gritó segura Iris mientras que notaba que la velocidad de Graveler aumentaba-. Wally, necesitamos detener a ese Pokemón, llegará al punto que no podremos detenerlo.

-¡Hay que paralizarlo! –dijo Wally mientras notaba que el Graveler giraba directo a Archen y a Kecleon.

-¡Gran idea! –Gritó Iris-. ¡Vamos Archen! ¡Usa Dragonbreath!

Así pues, el Pokemón ave lanzó un gran rayo hacia el Pokemón tipo piedra y logró disminuir un poco su velocidad, pero todavía no se detenía.

-¡No lo paralizó! –dijo Iris asustada mientras que su Archen casi era aplastada por el enorme Pokemón.

-Por supuesto que no, -dijo Roxanne medio riéndose-. Recuerden que solo existe una pequeña posibilidad de paralizarlo, algo un poco obvio si me preguntan.

Roxanne volvió a sonreír orgullosa de su conocimiento intimidando a ambos niños. La mujer miró a sus retadores y pensó que esta sería una batalla sencilla.

-Yo también estuve en su lugar, -dijo Roxanne-. También me tocó aprender por las malas, pero gracias a mi constante esfuerzo logré graduarme con las mejores notas que ha tenido este colegio con honores y me convertí maestra y líder del gimnasio para demostrar esta lección.

Justo en ese momento, su Graveler logró alcanzar a Kecleon y lastimarlo notablemente. El pequeño Pokemón cayó gravemente herido y Wally miró asustado a su Pokemón. Iris supo entonces que aunque las cosas estuvieran mal, no era tiempo de rendirse.

-¡Todavía es demasiado temprano para ser vencidos! –gritó Iris mientras miraba todo el campo de batalla y tuvo una idea improvisada-. ¡Wally! ¡Tengo una idea y necesito que me ayudes dejándome luchar sola con Graveler!

-¿Huh? –preguntó confundido Wally.

-¡Confía en mí! –Iris miró a su Pokemón quien le respondió asintiendo segura-. ¡Vamos Archen! ¡Usa Acientpower!

Así pues, el Pokemón elevó piedras del campo y los lanzó a Graveler. Obviamente las rocas no fueron rivales para el Pokemón, ya que fácilmente los destruyó debido a su gran velocidad y fuerza.

-¡No te rindas y sigue así! –gritó Iris confundiendo a Wally y a Roxanne.

_¿Por qué no querría que la ayude? ¿Acaso soy tan malo que prefiere que me haga a un lado? –_Pensó Wally hasta que recordó que era una batalla doble-. _Un momento… ¿por qué Roxanne ataca solamente con su Graveler si también tiene un Nosepass?_

Fue ahí cuando notó que el otro Pokemón se encontraba realizando unos movimientos muy extraños en las sombras, detectó entonces la estrategia de Roxanne.

_¡Claro! ¡Deja que Graveler haga el trabajo sucio mientras que usa Double Team así se vuelve intocable su otro Pokemón! ¡Iris lo que quiere es que no lo deje subir más su evasión! –_Wally sonrió al saber que su compañera confiaba en él y que ahora estarían trabajando en equipo-. ¡Kecleon! ¡Hora de probar las nuevas ataques! ¡Usa Psybeam contra Nosepass!

-¡No lo permitas! –Gritó Roxanne apuntando a Kecleon-. ¡Graveler! ¡Trata de envestir a ese Kecleon también!

El gran Pokemón dejó de perseguir al Archen (quien había usado varias veces Ancient Power sin ocasionarle daño alguno) y comenzó a girar dando una media vuelta en donde se encontraba Kecleon. Wally pensó que sería su fin hasta que notó que el paso de Graveler fue desviado extrañamente y terminó chocándose contra la pared del edificio.

_Todos conocemos a Drayden Lysagner, es el famoso Maestro Dragón de Unova, quien se dice que es un entrenador muy poderoso. Esta niña parece de alguna forma transmitir el mismo poder que transmitiría un entrenador poderoso… ¿En verdad será ella la aprendiz de un hombre tan difamado aquí en Hoenn? ¿Huh?_ –pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos y muy confundida, Roxanne observando a su Pokemón-. ¿Pero cómo fallaste?

Miró una vez más el campo de batalla y notó que estaba lleno de agujeros. Fue en ese momento que recordó que el ataque de Ancient Power levanta piedras del suelo y los lanza, creando así hoyos que seguramente su Graveler se tropezó y terminó desviándose.

-Así que fue por eso que usaste ese ataque… -dijo Roxanne a Iris.

-Sí y no, -Iris sonrió y miró a su amigo-. ¡Ahora Wally!

-¡Ahora Kecleon! –Gritó el muchacho apuntando al Graveler que se había atascado en un hoyo que él mismo formó en la pared-. ¡Usa Psybeam!

-¡Archen! –Gritó Iris con una sonrisa-. ¡Usa Dragonbreath!

-¡No les dejaré ganar tan fácil! –Dijo Roxanne ya que sabía que si los dejaba atacar, vencerían a su Graveler-. ¡Si lo vencen, los venceré a ustedes también! ¡Graveler usa Explosión! ¡Nosepass usa Protect!

El gran Pokemón explotó repentinamente levantando una capa de humo. Cuando finalmente la batalla parecía estar girando para el beneficio de los retadores, Roxanne prefería tener un final rápido que la dejaría con la victoria. Qué se puede esperar pues ella, como muchas personas, odiaba perder.

(Rustboro, Ben)

Si el Devon Corporation es admirable e increíble por fuera, ¡solo imagínense como sería por dentro! Todo estaba iluminado y con equipo de lujo. Ben notó también que todos los trabajadores entraban y salían con una sonrisa, eso le decía que era un ambiente bonito para trabajar.

-Vaya, quién diría que un señor que hacía el ridículo con juguetes en la calle sería al final un trabajador de aquí, -le dijo Benga a su Gible mientras se sentaban en unas sillas de cuero.

En este momento, el Sr. Stone le pidió a Ben que lo esperara un rato ya que necesitaba hablar unas cosas con su asistente personal. Sin darle mucha importancia, se sentó en unas sillas de cuero que había justo afuera de lo que parecía ser la oficina del Sr. Stone.

-Me pregunto por qué se sorprendió tanto de saber de alguien quien estudiara los sueños, -le dijo Ben a su Gible quien respondió encogiendo sus hombros.

Pero pronto el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo distrajo y salió el Sr. Stone riéndose. Con él estaba un hombre quien esperaba no ver así que decidió esconderse rápidamente tras las sillas.

-¡Bueno esto nos quita un gran problema Kennedy! –dijo el Sr. Stone mientras notaba que Ben ya no estaba-. ¿A dónde se fue ese muchacho?

-Seguramente fue al baño, -dijo Kennedy con una sonrisa sin saber que se escondía tras las sillas-. En fin, necesito ir al doctor Sr. Stone, ¿está bien si me tomo el resto del día?

-¿Por qué preguntas? ¡Es obvio que está bien amigo! -respondió el Sr. Stone con una sonrisa mientras que Kennedy entraba a un elevador.

-Lo veré en la noche, espero en verdad poder ver a los niños antes de que se vayan.

-¡Hasta entonces Kennedy!

Cuidadosamente, Ben trató de escabullirse para no ser visto, pensó que si Kennedy se enteraba que él andaba con el Sr. Stone, eventualmente descubrirían que él era el nieto del famoso campeón Alder Adeku. ¿Cómo llegó a esa conclusión? Hay veces que el miedo nos hace pensar en cosas que no tienen sentido.

-¡Ahí estás! –la voz del señor casi lo mata del susto, pero antes de que pudiera quejarse o algo, el hombre le dio unas palmadas en la espalda-. ¡Gracias a ti finalmente podremos continuar con nuestro proyecto!

-¿E-en serio? –preguntó Benga todavía un poco nervioso.

-¡Así es! –Dijo el Sr. Stone mientras lo llevaba del hombro hacia el elevador-. Es hora que te enseñe lo que en verdad hacemos en esta compañía, los Pokenavs son apenas un grano de arena.

-Wow, -dijo Ben imaginándose robots gigantes o algo por el estilo-, ¿qué me enseñará?

-Ya verás, -dijo el Sr. Stone con una sonrisa-, ¿no te gustaría que tus amigos también vinieran?

-Sí, -dijo Ben pensando en Wally y no en Iris-, estoy seguro que le encantaría.

-Enviaré a un amigo para que los busque, enviaría a mi asistente pero irá al doctor, -el elevador comenzó a bajar y guiñó un ojo-, solo dile a mi empleado cómo se llaman y en dónde están. Necesitaba recoger algo importante así que le queda en el camino… ¿cómo se llaman?

-Se llaman Wally y Wendy-, dijo Ben con una sonrisa molestona.

-Wendy huh… lindo nombre para tu novia, -dijo el Sr. Stone observando al muchacho esperando a ver su reacción.

-Graci… ¡un momento! –Gritó furibundo Benga mientras que su Gible se reía-. ¡Jamás existirá la forma que Iris sea mi novia! ¿Por qué sigue diciendo eso?

-Creí que se llamaba Wendy, -el Sr. Stone le pegó un pequeño codazo al hombro del muchacho-. Así que tienes dos novias: Wendy e Iris.

-¡No es mi novia! –Ben en verdad se sentía desesperado del hombre que parecía disfrutar molestarlo.

Gible le dio unas palmaditas a la cabeza del muchacho, indicándole que se relajara. Cuando su entrenador miró a su Pokemón, este solo sonrió como si quisiera comunicarle que ser el novio de Iris no sería tan malo. Ben solo bufó de furia mientras que el Sr. Stone se reía.

(Rustboro, Wally e Iris)

Cuando finalmente la capa de polvo desapareció, Roxanne tuvo una gran sorpresa al notar que Kecleon y Archen seguían de pie.

-¡Graveler no puede continuar! –gritó el réferi mientras que Roxanne regresaba a su Pokemón.

-¿P-pero cómo? –preguntó sumamente confundida Roxanne, cuando continuó observando a Kecleon y notó que sus colores eran diferentes-. Claro, cuando Graveler lo lastimó se convirtió en tipo roca y Archen de por sí ya es de este tipo… dándoles una defensa alta.

-¡Exacto! –Gritó Iris mientras apuntaba a Nosepass-. ¡Archen! ¡Usa Dragonbreath!

-¡Kecleon! –Gritó Wally imitando la acción de su amiga-. ¡Usa Psywave!

El pequeño Kecleon comenzó a lanzar sus rayos psíquicos mientras que Archen lanzó sus poderosos rayos explosivos.

-¡Esquívalo Nosepass! –gritó Roxanne frustrada de que su propia jugada haya salido mal.

El Pokemón tipo roca saltó rápidamente y logró esquivar el ataque al confundir a sus contrincantes con varias copias. Comenzó a rodear a Archen y a Kecleon, preparado para su próximo ataque.

-¡Usa Rock Slide! –gritó Roxanne.

-No podemos dejar que nos golpeen, -dijo Iris nerviosa-. ¡Archen, esquívalo y usa Dragonbreath otra vez!

-¡K-kecleon! –Gritó Wally nervioso-, ¡esquiva el ataque!

Muchas rocas comenzaron a caer del techo y algo que impresionó a Roxanne fue la facilidad que tuvo Archen para esquivar los ataques. El Pokemón ave llegó al punto de levantar a Kecleon y esquivar las rocas con él en la espalda.

-¿E-eso es permitido? –preguntó Wally nervioso.

-¡Por supuesto! –Dijo Iris con una sonrisa notando que su Archen logró salir del círculo de Nosepass-, es un trabajo en equipo y necesitamos atacar a ese Pokemón…

Iris notó una peculiaridad, notó que uno de los Nosepass giraba mientras esquivaba los ataques. Se dio cuenta que su nariz siempre parecía apuntar hacia una sola dirección y pensó en las enseñanzas de Ben al igual que la brújula que le regaló la Srta. Glacia.

-¿Pasa algo? –le preguntó Wally notando a Iris callada.

-¡Su nariz siempre apunta hacia el norte! –Dijo Iris con una gran sonrisa sorprendiendo a Roxanne-, ¡solo uno de las copias gira como una brújula! ¡Si es así, tiene un punto ciego y podremos atacar desde atrás sin que se pueda defender!

-¡Entonces hagámoslo! –gritó Wally con una gran sonrisa mientras empuñaba su mano.

-¡Archen! ¡Usa Ancient Power para detener a Nosepass! –gritó Iris.

El Pokemón ave (todavía con Kecleon en su espalda) comenzó a levantar rocas debajo del Pokemón y este rápidamente comenzó a lanzarlas hacia su enemigo. En el proceso, Roxanne notó que estaba en serios aprietos ya que habían descubierto la debilidad de su Pokemón.

-¡Rápido! ¡Usa Rock Slide otra vez! –gritó Roxanne.

Ambos Pokemons comenzaron a lanzarse rocas mutuamente, pero las rocas lanzadas por Archen lograron traspasar las que lanzaba Nosepass.

-¿P-pero cómo? –preguntó confundida Roxanne.

-¡Ancient Power sube todos sus stats! –Gritó Iris mientras apuntaba hacia su contrincante-, ¡ahora usa Dragonbreath!

-¡Usa Protect! –Gritó Roxanne-, ¡con este ataque, será imposible que traspases su pantalla protectora!

-¡Usa Feint! –gritó Wally con todas sus fuerzas que le permitieron sus débiles pulmones.

Justo en ese momento, Kecleon apareció atrás de Nosepass haciendo su cuerpo visible y cuando este trató de darse la vuelta para defenderse, su nariz lo obligó a girar de nuevo apuntando hacia el norte. Aunque su pantalla de Protect siguiera de pie, el pequeño Kecleon logró traspasar la pantalla de un solo golpe pegándole justo en su punto débil. Nosepass se desequilibró y cuando estaba a punto de caer, Iris vio su oportunidad.

-¡Usa Dragonbreath! –gritó Iris.

El ataque logró caer justo en el punto en donde Kecleon había golpeado. Nosepass tambaleó un poco antes de caer vencido en el campo de batalla.

-¡Nosepass no puede continuar! –Gritó el réferi levantando una de sus banderas-. ¡Los ganadores son los retadores: Iris y Wally!

-¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos! –gritó Iris mientras lanzaba a abrasarse con Wally.

-¡N-no lo puedo creer! –Dijo Wally atónito-, ¡e-en… en verdad gané una batalla de gimnasio!

Roxanne observó impresionada a los niños, la verdad estaba segura que ganaría esta batalla. Pero al pensar en la batalla en retrospectiva, se dio cuenta de su propio error y pensó en lo que la pequeña Iris le gritó antes de comenzar.

-Fue una batalla maravillosa, -dijo Roxanne mientras se acercaba a los niños y sacaba de su bolsillo dos medallas-, por su gran esfuerzo y sabiduría, los conmemoro con esta medalla representando su victoria.

-G-gracias, -Wally lo puso en su bolsillo, ya que no sabía en donde ponerla.

-¡Gracias! –gritó Iris mientras tomaba la suya y la ponía en su mochila amarilla, después respiró profundo y sonrió-. Aunque Srta. Roxanne, entiendo que leer libros es muy importante… pero no todos tenemos el mismo conocimiento y hay que compartirlo… es por eso que existen los maestros… ¿verdad?

Por primera vez en muchos años, Roxanne sintió el impulso de abrazar a una extraña. En tan solo una frase, logró explicar algo que ella siempre se había preguntado en su vida profesional. El sonido de unos aplausos los distrajo y pudieron ver a un hombre con suéter verde.

-Fue una batalla magnifica, -dijo el hombre-, eso que solo vi la última parte… felicidades por su medalla.

-Umm… ¿gracias? –dijo Wally extrañado al no conocer al hombre.

-Lamento mucho mi mala educación, mi nombre es George -dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba al grupo y extendía su mano-, soy un trabajador del Devon Corporation, el Sr. Stone y un amigo suyo me pidió que los buscara.

-¿Quién es el Sr. Stone? –preguntó Iris inocentemente.

-¿No sabes quién es…? –Justo en ese momento Roxanne recordó lo que recién había aprendido y aclaró su garganta-. E-es decir, es el presidente de una compañía mundialmente famosa llamada Devon Corporation.

-¿P-por qué querría hablarnos? –preguntó Wally ya que no se sentía lo suficientemente importante como para ser llamado ante tal hombre.

-Bueno, al parecer se hizo amigo de un Ben, quien me pidió buscar a sus dos amigos en el gimnasio Rustboro, -George sonrió y miró a los niños-. Ustedes deben de ser Wally y Wendy… ¿verdad?

-¡Por Arceus que lo voy a matar! –Gritó furibunda Iris-. ¡¿Cómo es posible que no sepa mi nombre?!

Wally sonrió nervioso mientras que Roxanne y George la observaban extrañados a la pequeña niña quien parecía que en cualquier momento se arrancaría su cabello de la desesperación. El muchacho extrañamente se estaba acostumbrando a ver a su amiga enojada con su otro amigo por no recordar su nombre.

(Devon Corporation, Ben)

-Wow… -eso fue lo único que salió de la boca del muchacho.

Frente a él se encontraba toda una ventana que demostraba los grandes laboratorios de la empresa. Tanto él como su Gible estaban con sus caras apoyadas en la ventana, habían tantas máquinas y tanto personal que el muchacho no sabía por dónde comenzar.

-Bueno no te quedes ahí, -dijo el Sr. Stone con una sonrisa mientras abría una puerta-. Entra, te enseñaré lo que tenemos por aquí.

-¿En serio podríamos entrar sin meternos en problemas? -preguntó un poco inseguro el muchacho, aun recordaba toda la seguridad que miró en la entrada del edificio.

-¿Problemas? –el Sr. Stone se comenzó a reír-. ¡Yo soy el presidente! ¡Yo fundé esta empresa hace muchos años!

Ben no pudo decir nada por el asombro, literalmente se había quedado sin palabras. Pero el presidente del Devon Corporation solo respondió invitándolo a entrar al enorme cuarto. Era tan grande el lugar que parecía una fábrica, haciendo que el muchacho olvidara el hecho de que estuvieran en un edificio. Estaba tan emocionado por ver el lugar que incluso Gible saltó de su cabeza, listo para seguirlo y curiosear por el lugar.

Su primera parada fue una enorme máquina con una cápsula conectada a una computadora. Era tan grande la cápsula que parecía que podría entrar un Nidoking y un Nidoqueen juntos. Benga observó impresionado al igual que Gible, el Sr. Stone solo se acercó con una sonrisa.

-Esta máquina puede transformar el cuerpo de un humano al de un Pokemón, -dijo el Sr. Stone.

-Wow, ¿podría convertirme en un Pokemón si yo quisiera? –preguntó asombrado Benga.

-Um… no, todavía no funciona, -dijo el presidente-. Alguien en Kanto lo usó hace muchos años y tuvo una falla preocupante… seguimos trabajando en esa falla…

-Patrats… -dijo decepcionado el muchacho.

Continuaron caminando hasta toparse con otra máquina, la cual tenía una enorme pantalla conectada a algo que parecía una incubadora. Ben notó al personal del laboratorio limpiándolo, como si hubiera sido algo que olvidas en un desván y después lo sacas de nuevo.

-Ahora gracias a ti ya podremos continuar con este proyecto.

-¿Y qué es? –preguntó con curiosidad el muchacho.

-Bueno, es una máquina que nos permitirá ver los sueños de los Pokemons, -dijo el Sr. Stone con orgullo-. El chiste es poner en esta incubadora al Pokemón, dejar que se duerma y en esta pantalla ver los sueños.

-Impresionante, -dijo Benga-. ¿Y usted cree que la Srta. Fennel los podrá ayudar?

-¿Creer? ¡Estoy seguro muchacho! –justo en ese momento, el Sr. Stone miró la máquina con una fe clara y soñadora-. Tan solo la idea de descubrir otro mundo a través de algo tan simple como soñar… es emocionante… en verdad deseo ver este experimento triunfar.

La seguridad de un edificio como este era pesada, con policías en cada rincón. Iris y Wally se sintieron por un momento intimidados al ver al personal alto con sus Arcanines preparados para cualquier situación. El pobre muchacho incluso tuvo que sacar su inhalador varias veces.

-Perdón que se miren tan amenazantes, -dijo el Sr. George-. Pero suelen ser amables fuera de sus turnos.

Lo único que tenían de consuelo los dos niños era que se sentían seguros. Pero lo que no sabían era que un hombre alto y musculoso, con cabello rojo y vestido con una bata blanca había logrado infiltrarse al edificio. En este momento se encontraba en el laboratorio, siguiendo al Sr. Stone y a Benga.

No tardó mucho tiempo para que el muchacho notara al hombre, pues tenía un cabello explosivo de un color rojo que le recordaba mucho a su abuelo. Incluso su cuerpo y peinado eran muy parecidos y por un momento, pensó que en verdad era Alder. Pero al verle la cara se tranquilizó, ya que se notaba que no era él ya que era mucho más joven… pero… había algo extraño en ese hombre que le transmitía un sentimiento de desconfianza.

Pero el repentino sentimiento de ser pateado en el tobillo lo sacó de todo pensameinto. Obligándolo a saltar con un solo pie, Ben miró furioso a la persona que lo pateó.

-¡Es IRIS! –gritó furiosa la niña mientras que Wally y el Sr. George se acercaban.

-¡Estás loca! –le gritó furioso Ben mientras que su Gible miraba preocupado a su entrenador, pero al ver a Iris y Wally, sonrió y abrió sus brazos invitándola a que le diera un abrazo.

-¡Y tú tienes algo trabado en esa cabezota! ¿Cómo es posible que no te recuerdes de mi nombre? –le preguntó furiosa Iris mientras cargaba a Gible-. ¡Eres tan infantil!

-¿Ella es tu novia Ben? –preguntó el Sr. Stone repentinamente, asustando a ambos niños quienes parecían estar cerca de arrancarse los ojos mutuamente.

-¡Eeew! –gritó Iris asqueada mientras que se alejaba de Ben.

-¡¿Por qué sigue diciendo que todas las mujeres que conozco son mis novias?! –preguntó furioso Ben.

-Porque es divertido, -el Sr. Stone se comenzó a reír, Wally y el Sr. George solo pudieron sonreír ya que tenía razón, era divertido ver las reacciones de los niños-. Continuemos con el tour, después en la noche tendremos una cena de agradecimiento.

-¿Agradecimiento? –preguntó Wally.

-¡Así es! –el Sr. Stone tomó los hombros de Iris y Wally y sonrió-. Ayudaron a mi asistente en Petalburgh Woods, ¡le salvaron la vida y le consiguieron un nuevo Pokemón!

-¿Conoce al Sr. Kennedy? –preguntó Iris con una sonrisa.

-¿Acaso no acabas de escuchar que es su asistente personal? –susurró molesto Ben, Wally siempre se sorprendía por su mala actitud.

El Sr. Stone solo pudo reírse una vez más y continuó caminando con los niños entre las máquinas, demostrándoles las maravillas modernas de la corporación. Pero el hombre de cabello rojo explosivo, cuerpo musculoso y bata blanca continuaba siguiéndolos, esperando a su oportunidad perfecta para acorralarlos_._

* * *

-_Maldito bosque, -dijo un hombre molesto mientras que cortaba unas hojas con su machete, después pasó una mano por su frente completamente sudada y observó el lugar-. Sí… este será un gran lugar para mi trampa… esas lagartijas no podrán escapar esta vez…_

_Con una risa malévola, el hombre sacó varios cables los cuales los amarró en una rama. Después de apretarlas, dejó medio suelto un extremo en donde puso una clase de cadena, la cual presionó un botón y salieron varias chispas eléctricas. _

_-Excelente… -dijo el hombre mientras miraba con orgullo su trampa, la cual consistía que un dragón se paraba en el gatillo escondido en el suelo, después las cuerdas serían soltadas y con gran velocidad, saldría disparada una cadena que daría una descarga eléctrica-. Pero por si las dudas…_

_Se volvió a agachar y puso otra trampa, pero una más simple que consistía de simplemente pisar el gatillo y sería atrapado el Pokemón por unos dientes metálicos._

_-No podrán escapar esta vez, malditas bestias, -dijo el hombre molesto recordando las múltiples trampas que había encontrado rotas el día de hoy-. Aunque digan que son listos, yo sé que no son nada más que buena ganancia para mí._

_Después se subió a un árbol y esperó ya que quería ver qué era lo que estaba arruinando sus trampas. Cuando pudo ver que un Swablu volaba directo a su trampa, el hombre pensó que no sería mucha ganancia, pero que al menos sería algo._

_Se sorprendió cuando miró a una niña saltar de un árbol y tomar rápidamente al pequeño Pokemón, se dio cuenta que la chiquita no tendría más de cuatro años y que estaba vestida con harapos. La observó por un momento más y se enfureció cuando notó que la pequeña lanzó una roca a su trampa sencilla, arruinándole la casería._

_-¡Oye pedazo de basura! –Gritó el hombre mientras lanzaba una Pokeball y aparecía un enorme Mamoswine-. ¡Arruinaste mi trampa y mi captura!_

_La pequeña, en lugar de correr, apuntó hacia el Mamoswine y gritó:_

_-¡Malo! _

_En ese momento, aparecieron varios Dragonairs, Gliscars y Skarmories quienes atacaron al Pokemón del cazador, asustándolo tanto a él como a su Pokemón. No podía creer que una niña salvaje era capaz de luchar contra él. _

_-¡No tendré cuidado con un pedazo de porquería como tú! –Gritó el hombre amenazantemente mientras apuntaba hacia la niña, después sacó varias Pokeballs revelando Piloswines-. ¡Mamoswine! ¡Usa Take Down! ¡Piloswines! ¡Ataquen con Headbutt!_

_En ese momento, el Pokemón se lanzó a toda velocidad directo a la niña. Aunque la pequeña ya estaba preparada para saltar, sintió unos brazos los cuales la cargaron y saltó lejos. Se dio cuenta que un hombre con cabello blanco la estaba cargando, rápidamente se soltó y miró al hombre confundida, ya que no sabía si era bueno o malo._

_-¡Eres tú quien ha estado poniendo trampas por aquí! –gritó Drayden furioso mientras que sacaba una Pokeball de su bolsillo._

_-¡Y qué si lo hago! ¡Tengo que ganarme la vida anciano! –gritó el cazador mientras volvía a apuntar hacia el hombre y la niña (quien seguía observando extrañada al hombre y tomaba un poco su distancia)-. ¡Mamoswine! ¡Ataca con Ice Fang! _

_-¡Druddigon! –gritó Drayden mientras liberaba a su Pokemón de su Pokeball-. ¡Usa Iron Tail!_

_Ambas ataques colisionaron y la pequeña niña observaba impresionada la batalla mientras que atrás suyo, los Pokemons salvajes luchaban contra los Piloswines. La pequeña se dio cuenta que sus amigos Pokemons luchaban solos y ella se dio la vuelta mientras corría para ayudar a sus amigos. Pero antes de que se pudiera ir, un brazo se interpuso en su camino y se dio cuenta que era el mismo hombre quien la salvó._

_-Por favor, quédate conmigo, -dijo Drayden, esperando que la pequeña le entendiera._

_La respuesta de la pequeña fue quedarse quieta… el Maestro Dragón se distrajo mientras rápidamente analizaba a la niña, esperando que no estuviera lastimada._

_-¡Mamoswine! ¡Demuestra que eres más fuerte que esa lagartija! –gritó el cazador frustrado al notar el poco interés de Drayden ante la batalla-. ¡Usa Take Down otra vez!_

_-Con usar ese ataque, te lastimas solo, -dijo Drayden tranquilamente al notar que la niña estaba ilesa-. La habilidad de mi Druddigon, es Rough Skin, ¡termina esto con Revenge!_

_El ataque hizo su truco al noquear al Pokemón colosal con un solo golpe. Muy frustrado, el hombre entendió por qué se había dejado lastimar el Pokemón Dragón. Al combinar la habilidad de Rough Skin y el ataque de Revenge, hacía una combinación ingeniosa y simple. Cuando Drayden consideró la batalla terminada, se dio cuenta que su Druddigon fue atacado por otro Pokemón rápido, que ni le dio la oportunidad de defenderse. Fue tan fuerte el ataque, que cayó gravemente herido el gran dragón. La niña se asustó y se escondió atrás de Drayden._

_-¡Regresa Druddigon! –gritó el Maestro Dragón, después sacó su otra Pokeball y reveló a Haxorus-. Prepárate amigo… este es rápido…_

_El grupo de Pokemons salvajes se separaron de la batalla, ya que se vieron tan absorbidos en ella que no se dieron cuenta que se habían alejado del cazador y los dos protagonistas. Esto le dio lugar a un momento silencioso, en donde se podía escuchar el viento soplar cuando finalmente, el dragón rugió fuerte y duro asustando un poco al cazador:_

_-¡Ahora Haxorus! –gritó Drayden-, ¡usa Dragon Tail!_

_En ese momento, un Weavile fue brutalmente azotado hacia un árbol. Fue tan fuerte el ataque, que lo logró noquear en el momento que cayó al suelo. Muy frustrado, el hombre miró a sus dos contrincantes y gritó:_

_-¡Ahora Piloswines! ¡Mátenlos! –aparecieron de los arbustos toda una estampida de esos Pokemons, iban sacando hielo de sus narices cada vez que bufaban y la pequeña niña, en lugar de quedarse con Drayden, salió corriendo completamente asustada. _

_-¡Espera! –gritó Drayden asustado al notar hacia dónde corría._

_No tuvo suficiente tiempo y la niña pisó el gatillo activando la trampa, la cual lanzó la cadena electrificada. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Drayden se paró frente a ella y puso su brazo, recibiendo él mismo el golpe brutal. Sintió un gran dolor por todo su cuerpo, la pequeña se asustó al ver cómo los dientes de la cadena atravesaron la piel al hombre que la quería proteger. El cazador se rió, pero antes de poder hacer algo más, aparecieron todos los Pokemons silvestres rodeándolo. Todos sus Pokemons habían caído vencidos y el cazador no le quedó de otra que correr. Drayden quiso ir tras él, pero el dolor de su brazo no lo dejó._

_Cayó al suelo y trató de no desmayarse, su Haxorus se paró a su lado y lo ayudó a levantarse. El Maestro Dragón miró sus alrededores, notando que la niña había escapado. Muy decepcionado, comenzó a caminar mientras sostenía su brazo lastimado. _

_-Vamos Haxorus… es obvio que no quiere vivir con humanos… -dijo Drayden aceptando la derrota-. Seguramente vivirá más feliz aquí que conmigo en Opleucid…_

_En ese momento, su Pokemón lo miró triste ya que podía detectar fácilmente la decepción de su entrenador. La pequeña niña no había escapado en realidad, se encontraba escondida detrás de un árbol no muy lejos de ahí, todavía observándolo. La pequeña, por alguna razón, sabía que podía confiar en él. Notó que uno de los Dragonairs la miró y asintió lentamente, como si le estuviera diciendo que fuera con él, ya que era lo correcto._

_Drayden se sorprendió cuando sintió una pequeña mano tomar la suya. Cuando miró abajo, notó que la niña vestida con harapos le sostenía la mano con una gran sonrisa. Haxorus dio un pequeño gemido de felicidad mientras que Drayden (todavía con su brazo lastimado) cargó a la niña y supo que una nueva vida comenzaría. Y esta vez… no estaría solo…_

Notas del Autor:

Semanas agotadoras… en verdad me costó trabajo organizarme y escribir el capítulo, pero estoy feliz de haber podido continuar (no pienso dejar esta historia, ni de chiste). En fin, este capítulo incluí más flashbacks de cómo Drayden conoció a Iris, fue algo difícil de conectar los puntos, pero jamás imposible! ¿Recuerdan eso de _acaso_ _tu Drayden no es nombre? _Es algo importante en la historia, ya verán más adelante. En fin:

Acciacina: Iris también es una de mis personajes favoritas, tiene tantas energías y su gran sonrisa me parecen adorables. No te preocupes, no pienso dejar este fic en el olvido ya que le agarré cariño, pero ahora tengo mucho que hacer así que tardaré un poco en publicar… ¡pero jamás dejaré la historia! ¡Gracias por el comentario y el apoyo!

Diamond Manuel: Ese Dragonite no es exactamente de Hoenn, así que bueno, te podrás imaginar el asombro de los niños. Lo de AMANTES fue algo que pensé en el último momento, justo cuando revisaba el capítulo antes de publicarlo. Amo a esos tres personajes. ¡Gracias como siempre por el apoyo!

Todo comentario es agradecido sin puñetazos repentinos o comentarios sarcásticos.


	9. Rehén en Rusturf Tunnel

**Capítulo 9: Rehén en Rusturf Tunnel & Un Dulce Adiós**

(Devon Corporation)

El tour por toda la fábrica fue algo que llenó de emoción a los niños, sin mencionar que lograron (finalmente) que Iris y Ben dejaran de pelearse. Máquina tras máquina, el Sr. Stone les explicaba el funcionamiento de cada una, con orgullo siempre agregaba el gran éxito y esfuerzo que dieron los científicos (recibiendo varias sonrisas de los trabajadores). El pequeño Gible de Ben se encontraba caminando al lado del grupo con una gran sonrisa, siempre transmitiendo paz y alegría.

Hubo una máquina en particular que le llamó mucho la atención a Wally. Era una en donde una pequeña cápsula, conectada a un monitor y a otra máquina con pequeños tubos de prueba, se miraba presentes.

-Esta es otra máquina que me impresiona, aunque ya la haya visto funcionar unas treinta veces, jamás me deja de fascinar-, dijo el Sr. Stone parándose al lado de Wally.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó el muchacho.

-Bueno, es una máquina que puede traer a la vida Pokemons extintos, -al decir estas palabras, los tres niños observaron al hombre boquiabiertos-. Impresionante, ¿verdad?

George no pudo evitar sonreír, el Sr. Stone siempre fue un hombre muy amable, pero notó al estar con los niños que volvió a emitir su lado paterno. Desde el momento que su hijo decidió ser un entrenador y dejó su casa atrás, el Sr. Stone lo apoyó, aunque tristemente cuando algo se va de tu vida, algo tuyo se va con ellos. Pero al compartir historia con los niños lograba revivir un poco la alegría que compartía con su hijo.

-¿Y cómo funciona? –preguntó llena de curiosidad Iris.

-Bueno, digamos que es un proceso simple en donde se inserta la muestra de ADN de un Pokemón justo en estos tubos de ensayo. Estas muestras solo se encuentran en los fósiles-, el Sr. Stone apuntó hacia el monitor-. Justo aquí sale su estructura y en esa cápsula básicamente se reviven al rearmar sus cuerpos…

Para Iris fue un poco confuso, ya que a ella siempre le habían enseñado que la vida era algo que se daba y no se creaba. Mientras que sus ideas parecían confundirse en su cabeza, Ben y Wally no podían evitar observar la máquina impresionados. Gible tenía el impulso de tocarla, pero Benga lo detectó antes y lo cargó en su hombro, ya que no quería más desastres por parte de su pequeño dragón.

-¿Podemos ver la resurrección de un Pokemón? –preguntó Ben.

-Lamento decirles niños que ahora estamos investigando algo, -la mirada del Sr. Stone cambió por completo a una decepcionada-. Tristemente, un grupo en Sinnoh logró imitar este proceso observando nuestras máquinas, creando sus propias y haciendo un ejército de Pokemons antiguos… No podemos dejar que nadie tenga acceso a esta máquina… no podemos dejar que caiga en las manos equivocadas… otra vez…

Los niños se sintieron decepcionados, preguntándose cómo era posible el hecho de crear un ejército de Pokemons antiguos… pero antes de continuar, un hombre excesivamente alto chocó "accidentalmente" con George, botándolo al suelo. Ben logró reconocer al hombre ya que le recordaba mucho a su casa, con ese cabello rojo explosivo lograba llamar la atención en cualquier lugar.

-¡Lo lamento mucho! –Iris notó un poco de hipocresía en la voz del hombre, quien ayudaba al George a levantarse del suelo y después le sacudió un poco su traje-. ¡Déjeme ayudarlo!

Lo primero que pensó el Sr. Stone era que no reconocía aquella cara. Aunque también le encontrara mucho parecido a su amigo Alder, sabía que él no era de fiar. Si algo había que reconocerle al hombre era que había memorizado la cara de cada trabajador de su gran empresa y aquel rostro era uno que no reconocía. Disimuladamente, sacó su Pokenav y mandó un mensaje de texto a los jefes de seguridad, preguntándoles si era posible poner dos agentes en su oficina, ya que tenía papeles importantes adentro.

Cuando finalmente el hombre se fue, Iris lo observó y después miró a Ben, invadiendo su espacio personal… otra vez…

-¿Sabes lo molesto que es tenerte tan cerca? -preguntó Ben con mucho sarcasmo en su voz.

-Qué infantil, -dijo Iris cruzando sus brazos-. ¿Y sabes lo raro que es ver a alguien con un cabello tan ridículo como el tuyo?

-Me lo dice la cabeza de maceta…

-¿Cómo me llamaste? –Preguntó Iris enojada, pero Wally comenzó a entender sus personalidades y se interpuso entre los dos, deteniendo la pelea-. Hay veces que eres tan molesto, Ben.

El Sr. Stone se preguntaba si Wally e Iris sabían quién era el abuelo de Benga. Pero algo le decía dentro de él, que el muchacho prefería no compartirlo. Por un lado sentía lástima por el muchacho, ya que tener a un abuelo como Alder no debería de darle vergüenza. Pero al pensar en su hijo, sabía que no era vergüenza…

-Continuando con el tour, quiero enseñarles otra cosa en mi oficina… -dijo el Sr. Stone con una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué es? –preguntó Wally.

-Solamente la colección más grande de rocas que jamás se podrán imaginar, -en ese momento, el hombre comenzó a caminar con los niños y George-, mi hijo y yo las coleccionamos juntos…

Justo en ese momento, las luces en el techo y todo aparato eléctrico se apagaron en el edificio, ocasionando un momento de pánico. Cuando esta regresó, el Sr. Stone rápidamente revisó sus bolsillos y después miró a George.

-¡Revisa si tienes la tarjeta de acceso a mi oficina! –el grito del Sr. Stone solo asustó un poco a los niños.

El hombre, muy nervioso, comenzó a revisar sus bolsillos y se dio cuenta que dicha tarjeta ya no estaba. Justo en ese momento, un mal presentimiento invadió la mente del grupo y todos corrieron hacia el famoso cuarto. Cuando salieron del elevador y encontraron a ambos guardias (noqueados con sus Arcanines al lado), supo entonces el Sr. Stone quién había sido el responsable.

-Oh no… -en ese momento, el grupo entró a la oficina para encontrarla destrozada y desordenada. Lo primero que hicieron los adultos fue revisar el escritorio (el cual ahora estaba volteado), mientras que los niños miraban un gran montículo de vidrios rotos, y hasta abajo pudieron ver muchas rocas.

-Destruyó su colección, -dijo triste Iris.

-Se robaron unos papeles… los papeles de la máquina de los sueños… -George somató sus puños en la mesa volteada-. Todo es mi culpa.

-Todavía hay forma de detenerlo, -dijo Wally repentinamente, sorprendiendo a todos-, ¿recuerdas, Iris, cuántos policías vimos en la entrada?

-¡Claro! –dijo Iris mientras sacaba una Pokeball con su Archen y lo liberaba-. Jamás trataría de escapar por esa entrada, queda lejos y tiene demasiados obstáculos.

-Eso solo nos deja con un lugar, -dijo Ben mientras que Gible saltaba de su hombro-. ¡Vamos al techo!

(Devon Corporation, Techo)

El hombre corría con el maletín en su mano, miró atrás para notar que había logrado salir del edificio sin ningún problema y no pudo evitar reírse. Sacó de su bata un pequeño contenedor de pintura roja y dejando la maleta en el suelo, metió dos dedos en el líquido. Después con facilidad y habilidad, rozó sus yemas en su rostro, pintándola y formando líneas definidas y amenazantes. Se quitó la bata y sacó de ella antes de lanzarla, un collar azul con Pokeballs.

-Estoy listo, -dijo el hombre mientras cruzaba sus brazos y comenzaba a observar el paisaje, esperando lo que sabía que se aproximaba en este momento en las escaleras.

Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, el hombre se sorprendió de ver a tres niños y el presidente con su ayudante. Esperaba en verdad a ver policías o los agentes de seguridad de la empresa.

-¡Detente… hombre extrañamente mal vestido! –gritó Benga mientras que su Gible saltaba de su hombro, en verdad le parecía ridículo al muchacho ver a un adulto con taparrabo morado y un traje que le cubría todo el cuerpo de color blanco.

-¡Regresa esos papeles! –gritó Iris mientras que su Archen gritaba amenazantemente.

-¡S-sí! –dijo Wally agotado de haber corrido, con su Ralts afuera, listo para luchar.

La reacción del hombre fue reírse, después tomó una Pokeball de su collar (quien Benga observó detalladamente) y la lanzó revelando a un Houndoom.

-¿Quieren el maletín? –Preguntó el hombre con una risa malévola-. Vengan por él… ¡Fire Blast!

Justo en ese momento, el gran Pokemón lanzó un gran cuerpo de fuego que iba directo a los niños. Iris pensó en usar un ataque, pero Benga se le adelantó.

-¡Gible usa Sand Tomb para detener ese fuego! –justo en ese momento, el pequeño dragón saltó y comenzó a formar un tornado de arena, rodeando tanto al cuerpo de fuego como a Houndoom.

-Tienes agalla pequeño… -el hombre se comenzó a reír amenazando a los niños.

-¡Ralts usa Growl! –Gritó Wally, quien recibió unas miradas dudosas de sus compañeros-. N-no puedo usar ataques tipo psíquico, después de todo es un Pokemón oscuro…

-Tienes razón, -dijo Iris, preguntándose por qué el hombre no se molestaba en dar otras instrucciones al canino-. ¡Usa Acient Power Archen!

Cuando el pequeño chillido alcanzó los oídos del Pokemón, Iris tomó su oportunidad lanzando las rocas directo al canino. Para la mala suerte de su contrincante, estas se mezclaron con la arena, rodeándolo y dejándolo sin una salida.

-Al parecer los niños tienen todo bajo control, -dijo George sonriendo, notando que el Sr. Stone comenzó a sacar de su traje una Pokeball, no para lanzarla sino para tenerla lista por cualquier cosa.

-Está demasiado aburrido esto, -dijo el hombre una vez más mientras que se reía y Houndoom salía fácilmente del remolino y de las rocas-. ¡Usa SolarBeam!

Con gran poder, el Pokemón lanzó su ataque que lastimó a Gible, Archen y Ralts, justo cuando estaba a punto de pegarle a los niños, el Sr. Stone lanzó la Pokeball revelando a un Claydol quien usó Light Screen para detener el ataque.

-¡R-ralts!

-¡Gible!

-¡Archen!

Cuando los tres niños corrieron hacia sus Pokemons, y Gible se levantó (usando todas sus fuerzas) y lanzó un Dragonbreath. Aunque el ataque le hubiese pegado a Houndoom, este fácilmente se sacudió el instantáneo dolor mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el Pokemón. Ben se paró en frente a Gible con una Pokeball en sus manos, una vez más, Iris notó la peculiaridad que trataba de forzarla a abrirse sin ningún éxito. Recordó verlo así en Petalburgh Woods.

-¡Fraxure! –Gritó Iris mientras lanzaba su Pokeball para defender a Ben-. ¡Usa Dual Chop!

-¡Claydol! –Gritó el Sr. Stone quien recibió una mirada impresionada del hombre, ya que nadie sabía que tenía un Pokemón-. ¡Ayuda a Fraxure usando Reflect!

El hombre dejó que el Pokemón de Iris tuviera contacto con el suyo mientras que Claydol se quedaba atrás cubriéndolo con Reflect. Una vez más se rió, tomó la maleta y dijo mientras se ponía en la esquina del edificio, a muchos pisos del suelo:

-¿Qué Pokemón tratas de sacar pequeño? –Preguntó el hombre riéndose notando la expresión frustrada de Benga, quien no lograba abrir la Pokeball, regresó a Houndoom y miró al cielo-. Prefiero averiguarlo por mi cuenta…

Justo en ese momento, un Flygon apareció quien tomó al muchacho de los hombros y lo elevó al cielo. El Sr. Stone y George, incluyendo a Wally e Iris, trataron de tomarlo de la mano, pero fue muy rápido el dragón. Gible muy asustado, logró sujetarse del tobillo de su entrenador. El hombre saltó de la esquina y después se pudo ver cómo volaba por los cielos con Flygon y Ben en sus garras.

-¡BEN! –gritó muy asustada Iris.

-¡Se dirige hacia el túnel Rusturf! ¡Esto no se quedará así! –Gritó el Sr. Stone sacando otra Pokeball-. ¡Skarmory!

En ese momento, se materializó dicho Pokemón quien extendió sus alas metálicas, impresionando a los niños por su gran brillantez y poder.

-Lleva a Iris y a Wally al túnel Rusturf, entiendo que no me puedas llevar a mí o a George debido a nuestro peso, pero no creo que tengas problema con el peso de dos niños, -le dijo el Sr. Stone al Skarmory, quien dio un chillido seguro, después miró a Claydol y dijo mientras levantaba su Pokeball-. Quiero que vayas con ellos y los ayudes, ¿está bien?

El Pokemón Psíquico asintió mientras que el Sr. Stone lo regresaba a su Pokeball, Iris y Wally (después de regresar a sus Pokemóns heridos a sus Pokeballs) se subieron sobre Skarmory y le entregó en las manos de la pequeña el dispositivo.

-Usa a Claydol y salven a Ben, que les importe una Baya esos papeles, -el Sr. Stone se miraba preocupado-. La vida de alguien jamás valdrá menos que unos papeluchos como esos… iremos con la policía y salven a su amigo.

-¡Así será! –Gritó segura Iris mientras que el Skarmory se elevaba en los cielos y volaban a toda velocidad-. ¡Resiste Ben!

Desde el edificio pudieron ver la figura del Pokemón alejarse, pero jamás notaron algo importante que significaría la llave de un desastre próximo. Cuando la puerta destruida de la oficina del Sr. Stone fue abierta una vez más, en donde un hombre alto con afro exagerado caminó tranquilamente en ella. Con mucha tranquilidad, movió unos vidrios y sacó de la colección privada del presidente, una roca fea que parecía inofensiva. El hombre se rió cuando notó por la ventana la figura de Skarmory volando con los niños.

-Gran trabajo Dakim, -dijo el hombre mientras movía su cabeza y su cabello afro bailaba por el cielo-. Buena distracción…

(Túnel Rusturf)

Ben desesperadamente trataba de librarse de las garras de Flygon, quien finalmente lo azotó en un suelo rocoso que no pudo reconocer en el momento. Al levantarse, pudo ver al hombre alto parado frente a él con sus brazos cruzados, mirándolo a los ojos sin emoción alguna. Empuñó su mano de la furia el joven y se paró frente al hombre con una mirada amenazante mientras sacaba su Pokeball.

-¿¡Quién eres!? –gritó Ben furioso, notando el maletín justo al lado del hombre quien seguía contemplándolo seriamente-. ¿¡Qué quieres conmigo!?

En lugar de responderle, extendió su brazo y notó que el Flygon le pasó su mochila, muy enojado, Ben siguió tratando de forzar su Pokeball para que se abriera. El hombre, muy tranquilo, la registró y sacó de ella un estuche que Benga no había visto desde hace mucho. Era uno de color azul y negro, con un logo de una Pokeball atravesada con un rayo. Todavía sin emociones la abrió, demostrando la Medalla Trío, Base, Élitro, Voltio, Temblor, Jet y Candelizo. Benga quedó impactado de ver sus medallas bajando su Pokeball y observando sorprendido y confundido al hombre alto.

-¿En verdad te crees fuerte por tener estas medallas? –preguntó el hombre mientras le lanzaba a Benga su mochila y su estuche de medallas de regreso, Gible agitó el pantalón de su entrenador quien seguía viendo impactado a sus cosas.

-¡Señor! –Al darse la vuelta, notaron a un par de hombres vestidos con capas negras con capuchas y cuernos, con un signo rojo que formaba una clase de M, traía uno de ellos una jaula-. ¡Cumplimos con su orden!

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó el hombre con el collar azul y Pokeballs, distrayéndose y dejando a Benga con su Pokemón atrás.

-Es el rehén que usted mencionó, -dijo uno de los hombres mientras levantaba la jaula y enseñaba a un pequeño Wingull completamente aterrado, Gible (todavía débil de su última batalla) observó confundido a su entrenador. Pero al ver que Benga le sonrió y le demostró en su mano la Pokeball de Dratini, el pequeño entendió que estaba seguramente jugando al tonto para no llamar la atención de los villanos.

-¡Son unos idiotas! –Gritó el hombre furioso y su Flygon le rugía a los hombres con capuchas y cuernos negros-. ¡Les dije que yo traería el rehén!

-B-bueno… un segundo rehén seguramente nos ayudará… -el secuaz se escuchaba asustado, Ben observó la jaula con el pequeño Wingull y le asintió a su Gible, en su mirada podía entender que esperara a su señal.

-Tarados, -el hombre se volvió a dar la vuelta y miró a Benga, quien escondió su Pokeball de Dratini en su puño cerrado-. Como te decía niño, si quieres ser fuerte, no se consigue con medallas, ¿quieres saber el secreto de la verdadera fuerza?

Gible logró esconderse atrás de unas rocas, cerca de la jaula con el Wingull aterrado. El hombre se hincó a la estatura de Ben y extendió su mano:

-Únete a nosotros y te lo diré todo…

-¿Unirme a ustedes? –Dijo Ben mirando al suelo y actuando débil e inútil mientras guardaba su estuche y agarraba su mochila-, ¿quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Dakim y si te unes a nosotros te aseguro gloria y verdadera fuerza a tus Pokemons… -le puso más cerca su mano y Ben la contempló-, ¿qué dices?

-Yo digo… -en ese momento, Benga liberó a Dratini de su Pokeball quien atacó directo a Dakim -. ¡Dratini usa Dragon Rage!

El Pokemón Dragón lanzó su ataque y le pegó al hombre justo en la mano, obligándolo a alejarse. Rápidamente tomó su mochila y agarró el maletín desatendido al lado del hombre exageradamente alto. Cuando los secuaces se distrajeron, Ben apuntó hacia ellos y gritó:

-¡Ahora usa Slash!

Los secuaces se prepararon para defenderse de Dratini, pero cuando Gible saltó por detrás y usó dicha ataque, quebró los pequeños barrotes de la jaula y Ben rápidamente empujó a los adultos sujetando al pequeño Wingull en su brazo libre. Aunque el Pokemón no sabía quién era el muchacho, supo que podría confiar en él.

-Así que es un no, -en ese momento, Dakim sacó de nuevo a su Houndoom quien se paró al lado de Flygon y se pusieron en posición de lucha-. Así que quieres meterte con el gran Dakim, ¡no me hagas reír niño! ¡Flygon! ¡Usa Flamethrower! ¡Houndoom usa Fire Blast!

-¡Gible! ¡Usa Sand Tomb! ¡Dratini! ¡Usa Twister para desviar ese Fire Blast!

Una vez más, la tumba de arena del pequeño Pokemón logró detener las flamas de Flygon mientras que el tornado de Dratini cumplió su trabajo desviando el ataque. Benga sabía que no había forma de ganar esta batalla, pero tampoco estaba muy seguro en dónde estaba la salida.

-Jugando al débil para obtener información, interesante, -dijo Dakim riéndose de Benga, quien seguía teniendo esa mirada determinada y luchadora-. ¡Pero tú te buscaste tu propia destrucción! ¡Tus trucos de novato no te funcionarán esta vez! ¡Usen SolarBeam!

Cuando comenzaron a cargar el ataque, Ben supo que no tenía oportunidad y sin saber qué hacer, Dratini lo empujó ligeramente con su cabeza indicándole la salida que estaba a varios metros atrás de ellos. Sujetó fuerte al pequeño Wingull con un brazo mientras que con su otra mano sostuvo el maletín. Los tres comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad y Dakim solo se rió.

-Jamás llegarás a la salida sin antes sufrir con mi SolarBeam, -el tono del hombre se transformaba a una más monstruosa con cada segundo que pasaba-. ¡SolarBeam!

Ben no pensaba en soltar al Wingull ni el maletín, justo cuando vio que el rayo estaba a punto de lastimarlo, una pantalla rosada lo protegió. Confundido, el muchacho miró que justo atrás de él aparecieron Wally con un Claydol e Iris con un Skarmory.

-¿P-pero qué? –preguntó confundido Benga-. ¿De dónde sacaste ese Skarmory Sally?

-¡IRIS! –gritó furiosa la niña mientras lo miraba amenazantemente.

Dentro de la cueva se pudo ver el gran daño que ocasionó el Solar Beam, ya que varias rocas habían caído del techo haciendo el paso más difícil para los entrenadores. Una vez más, vieron aparecer de la nube de polvo al gran hombre vestido de blanco con taparrabo y una cara amenazante.

-¡Demuestren su fuerza pequeños enclenques! –gritó Dakim furioso-. ¡Houndoom usa Fire Blast! ¡Flygon usa Flamethrower!

Ambos Pokemons se lanzaron al ataque adentro del túnel de la cueva, los tres niños lograron esquivar el taque justo antes que les pegara.

-¡N-no sabemos cuáles son sus ataques! –dijo nervioso Wally al recordar que no sabían qué comando dar.

-¡Un segundo! –Gritó Ben mientras se levantaba y observaba al Claydol y a Skarmory, preguntándose a qué hora consiguieron este Pokemón-. Skarmory sabe Toxic, Spikes, Steel Wing y Aerial Ace… Claydol sabe Earthquake, AncientPower, Light Screen y Reflect.

En ese momento, Benga miró a Iris y a Wally, sonrió y levantó un pulgar. Sabía que para esta batalla no necesitarían su ayuda, pues aunque no supiera de quién era los Pokemons, era obvio que eran fuertes y poderosos.

-¡Vayan por él chicos! ¡Atenderé este Wingull para mientras! –en ese momento, se alejó de la batalla mientras sacaba de su mochila un Max Revive.

-¡Vamos Skarmory! –Gritó Iris apuntando hacia Dakim-. ¡Usa Spikes!

-¡C-claydol! –gritó Wally jadeando-. ¡Usa Earth-!

-¿¡Estás loco!? –gritó Ben repentinamente asustando a Wally-, ¡si usas ese ataque, el túnel colapsará!

Dakim se rió mientras que su lado en el campo de batalla era rodeado por pequeños pinchos. Con un simple movimiento de su Houndoom, se lastimaría gravemente. Para Flygon no fue un problema, ya que solamente comenzó a volar para esquivar el inconveniente.

-¡Us-usa Acient Power! –Wally comenzó a sentir la presión en su pecho indicándole que necesitaba respirar profundo, pero el polvo en la cueva no lo ayudaba, así que su puso rápidamente su máscara Blanca.

-¡Skarmory usa Steel Wing! –gritó la pequeña apuntando hacia Flygon.

El Claydol, con gran fuerza y velocidad, se lanzó al ataque levantando las rocas que lo rodeaban directo a Houndoom. Mientras que Flygon y Skarmory tenían una batalla aérea que se dificultaba mucho por las rocas del lugar.

-¡Usa Protect! –gritó Dakim a su Houndoom, después miró a su Flygon y sonrió-. ¡Tú usa Flamethrower otra vez!

-¡Esquívalo con Aerial Ace! –gritó Iris.

El cuerpo de Skarmory desapareció en la cueva por un momento, apareciendo justo atrás de Flygon dándole un resultado positivo al ataque. Flygon chocó contra la pared de la cueva. Houndoom creó una pantalla justo en frente de él para protegerse de las enormes rocas.

-¡No te rindas Claydol! –gritó Wally con todas sus fuerzas, que pareció transmitir toda su determinación al Pokemón, quien continuó empujando las rocas hasta que finalmente cedieron y lastimaron a Houndoom.

-¡Skarmory! –gritó Iris-. ¡Usa Toxic!

En ese momento, el ave metálica rodeó a Flygon y a Houndoom con un líquido tóxico, el cual el dragón esquivó fácilmente. Dakim seguía muy tranquilo, quien Ben notó que no estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo en la lucha. Algo que también notó era que solo habían cinco Pokeballs en su cincho, indicándole que faltaba una Pokeball. El pequeño Wingull se levantó de golpe y miró a Ben confundido.

-¿Estás bien…? ¿Pequeña? –Preguntó Benga al notar que era hembra, esta miró sus alrededores asustada y Ben se dio cuenta por qué actuaba así-. ¡Rápido Gible! ¡Usa Sand Tomb!

Apuntó hacia una ubicación justo atrás de Wally e Iris y notaron entonces a un Fortress atrapado entre el tornado de arena. Dakim sonrió y gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡Usa Explosión!

-¡Corran! –gritó Ben mientras tomaba el maletín con sus dos manos y Wingull volaba a su lado con Gible y Dratini.

Skarmory detectó el peligro al igual que Claydol y ambos volaron hacia sus entrenadores y los cargaron hacia la salida. Con sus poderes psíquicos, Claydol cargó a Benga y a Wally mientras que Skarmory lidiaba con Iris en su espalda.

Con gran velocidad salieron de la cueva y una enorme explosión se formó justo atrás de ellos, haciendo que el túnel colapsara por completo. Cuando salieron de la cueva, ilesos, Claydol soltó a los niños y el pequeño Wingull voló al lado de los entrenadores.

-E-eso estuvo demasiado cerca… -dijo Ben mientras se sentaba en el suelo y ponía una mano en su pecho.

-¿Quién era él? –Preguntó Iris un poco asustada mientras acariciaba al Skarmory, quien prestó su ayuda fielmente-. E-en verdad quería matarnos…

-Su nombre es Dakim, -respondió Ben mientras regresaba a Gible y a Dratini a sus Pokeballs-. Y sí, estuvo cerca de matarnos…

-F-fue… fue… una suerte… que… -justo en ese momento, Wally colapsó en el suelo y comenzó a toser bruscamente, había forzado demasiado su cuerpo.

La reacción de ambos niños fue acercarse a su amigo, preocupados por su bienestar. El pequeño Wingull salió volando por un momento y al regresar trajo con ella una Baya Sitrus para Wally. El joven la aceptó con gratitud y lentamente comenzó a comerlo.

-¿De dónde lo sacó? –preguntó Iris con curiosidad mientras la observaba.

-Los Wingulls son conocidos por esconder comida en lugares en específico, -dijo Ben con una sonrisa mientras le pasaba su Pokedex a Iris-. Seguramente quiere ayudar a Wally para agradecerle nuestra ayuda.

Escucharon las sirenas y se sorprendieron de ver muchas motos policiacas a toda velocidad acercándose a ellos. También pudieron ver un carro cuatro por cuatro, el cual se sorprendieron ya que saltaba entre el terreno de la Ruta 116. Las motos, en lugar de detenerse frente a los niños, entraron al túnel cubierto por rocas y escombros. Del camión cuatro por cuatro salieron George y el Sr. Stone.

-¿Están todos bien? –preguntó preocupado el hombre mayor con un sombrero en su cabeza.

-Sí señor Stone, -dijo Iris con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Skarmory-. Todo fue gracias a estos dos, sin su ayuda no tengo idea de qué nos hubiera pasado.

-Es un gusto verlos a salvo… -dijo George mientras ponía una mano en su pecho, aliviado de ver que todo salió bien al final.

Ben se puso frente a George y le dio el maletín, muy sorprendidos notaron que el contenido de este continuaba completo y que ningún papel faltó.

-Ayudaron a Kennedy en Petalburgh Woods… -dijo George mirando al maletín-. Recomendaron a una científica que nos ayudará a completar el proyecto… y ahora salvaron los papeles…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ben fue atrapado entre los brazos del hombre mayor quien lo cargaba y abrazaba fuertemente. Iris y Wally se comenzaron a reír por la cara que tenía su amigo al ser sofocado.

-¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! –gritaba George mientras lo seguía abrazando y se le salían lágrimas.

-M… me aho… go… no… res… piro… -dijo Ben con dificultades para respirar.

El Sr. Stone sonrió mientras acariciaba a Skarmory y Claydol, con una gran sonrisa los regresó a sus Pokeballs. Al verlos adentro y al pensar en su gran fuerza pensó en su amado hijo.

_En verdad gracias hijo mío, por dejarme estos Pokemons para que actuaran como mis guardaespaldas… _-pensó el Sr. Stone mientras que los niños continuaban riéndose de su amigo sofocado con el pequeño Wingull sobre el cabello de Iris.

(Unova, Nacrene City)

La noche abrazó la ciudad histórica dejando en el ambiente un dulce aroma de briza nocturna. En el gran museo, Hawes y Lenora se encontraban felizmente revisando unos papeles importantes antes de retirarse del museo. El sonido del comunicador en la oficina de la líder los distrajo y la mujer, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su esposo, salió de la habitación y atendió el teléfono.

-Líder y Directora del Museo Nacrene, aquí habla Leono…

-¡LEONORA! –La voz explosiva de Iris casi dejó sorda a la mujer mayor quien votó el teléfono del susto, lo sostuvo otra vez en su oído y miró a la niña con una enorme sonrisa-. ¡Gané la Medalla Piedra! ¡Gracias a Archen! ¡Gracias por dármelo! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

-Es bueno ver que lograste ganarle a Roxanne con mi pequeño regalo, -la mujer sonrió, cuando alguien hablaba con Iris era contagiosa su felicidad, notó también que llevaba puesto una blusa más elegante y era obvio que había puesto más empeño a su peinado-. ¿Llevas puesta tu blusa blanca y pantalón negro?

-¡Sí! –Dijo Iris con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba y le enseñaba a Lenora la ropa que llevaba puesta-. Drayden me empacó esta ropa para ocasiones elegantes y hoy tengo una cena de agradecimiento.

-¿Agradecimiento? –Preguntó Lenora confundida-, ¿qué y quién te quiere agradecer?

-El Sr. Stone del Devon Corporation, organizó una cena para mí y mis dos amigos para agradecernos por ayudar a su asistente y encontrar unos papeles suyos, -Iris olvidó mencionar el pequeño detalle que los salvó de unos pandilleros quienes casi los mata.

-El Sr. Stone, ¿huh? –Lenora cruzó un brazo y sostuvo el teléfono-. Sabes, casualmente un joven con ese mismo apellido vino aquí hace unas semanas.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Iris curiosa mientras se volvía a sentar.

-Así es, vino con un gran fósil preguntándome si podía ayudarlo a resucitarlos, el Devon Corporation siempre apoya a los museos alrededor del mundo así que obviamente lo quise ayudar, -Lenora se apoyó en su silla y continuó-. Creímos que sería un fósil de un Archeops por su tamaño, pero resultó siendo dos fósiles de Archens, uno macho y una hembra. Me dejó a mí la hembra mientras que él se quedó con el macho.

-¿Y qué pasó con tu Archen? –preguntó Iris confundida.

Lenora solo sonrió y la miró a los ojos, como si quisiera decir ¿acaso no es obvio? En ese momento, la pequeña sacó su Pokeball y miró asustada a Lenora.

-¿Me lo diste a mi?

-Así es, estoy muy feliz de ver cuánta ayuda te ha dado la pequeña, -le respondió Lenora mientras guiñaba un ojo.

-Wow, no lo puedo creer… -Iris sacó su Pokeball y la contempló impresionada-, ¡espero algún día conocerlo!

-Estoy segura que lo harás, ese joven es un trotamundos, -Lenora compartió una risa y después miró a la pequeña-. ¿Y qué tal Drayden?

-Traté de llamarlo pero por alguna razón no me respondió, -Iris miró su Xtransceiver y después se asustó-. ¡Necesito irme ya! ¡Sino llegaré tarde! ¡Adiós Lenora! ¡Te quiero!

-Y yo a ti Iris, mucho cuidado, -sonrió la mujer por el comunicador mientras colgaba el teléfono y suspiraba, en verdad se podía notar la ausencia de Iris. Aunque la extrañara, estaba feliz de recibir sus llamadas alegres y alentadoras.

(Ruta 104, Hoenn, al día siguiente)

El sol brillaba aquella mañana, con la briza tropical y las olas chocando con la playa, los niños supieron entonces que este sería el comienzo de un día perfecto. Mientras salían de Petalburgh Wood, el pequeño Wingull se encontraba fielmente volando a su lado.

-Me pregunto por qué Wingull nos está siguiendo, -dijo Iris observando al pequeño Pokemón, quien aterrizó en la cabeza de Wally para descansar.

-Tal vez su dueño está por aquí, -dijo Benga cruzando sus brazos mientras caminaban por el camino de tierra y grama.

-¿Cómo sabes que ya tiene un dueño? –le preguntó Wally.

-Ayer después de la cena traté de atraparlo, pero ustedes saben que cuando se trata de atrapar a un Pokemón que ya está atrapado, es imposible, -Benga puso sus dos manos atrás de su cabeza-. Seguramente tiene miedo de ir a buscar a su entrenador sola…

-Bueno no importa, -dijo Iris mientras levantaba su Xtransceiver con una sonrisa, notando todas las mejoras que tenía-. Fueron muy amables de agregarle esos chips a mi Xtransceiver, quien diría que el Devon Corporation es fabricantes de estas cosas.

-Sin mencionar que a Ben y a mí nos regalaron Pokenavs de última generación, -dijo Wally sonriendo mientras que lo sacaba de su bolsillo-. ¿A dónde piensan ir ahora?

-Bueno, gracias al Señor Proteínas y Taparrabos, el Túnel Rusturf fue destruido, sin mencionar que ahora tendrán que comenzar otra vez a cavarlo, así que adiós a la idea de ir a Mauville, -dijo molesto Benga recordando la oferta del hombre.

-El Sr. Stone nos recomendó ir a una isla que se llama Dewford, también nos dijo que un entrenador muy poderoso se encontraba ahí y que deberíamos conocerlo,-dijo Iris mientras notaban una división de caminos, uno iba a Petalburgh City mientras que el otro suponían que iba a la costa-. ¿Por dónde?

-Obviamente iremos a Petalburgh primero, -dijo Benga mientras comenzaba a caminar con sus amigos-, ahí preguntaremos si hay alguna clase de ferri o algo así que nos lleve a Dewford.

Justo cuando comenzaron a caminar, notaron que el pequeño Wingull saltó de la cabeza de Wally y comenzó a volar hacia el otro camino. Se detuvo y miró a los niños, como si estuviera llamándolos.

-Al parecer, tenemos un desvío, -dijo Ben poniendo sus dos manos detrás de su cabeza-. Vamos chicos…

-Umm…

Justo en ese momento, Iris y Benga miraron confundidos a Wally, quien no dejaba de ver al suelo un poco triste. Se acercaron a él y cuando le preguntaron qué pasaba, el joven respondió:

-C-creo que sería mejor que regresara a mi casa, adoré esta aventura pero estoy seguro que entre más temprano llegue a mi casa será mejor…

-P-pero…. –dijo Iris un poco triste.

-Tiene razón Regina, -respondió Benga-, siempre supimos que Wally tenía que regresar a su casa lo más pronto posible, pero ahora cuando te mudes a Verdanturf lo harás con dos Pokemons y una medalla.

Wally sonrió Kecleon salió de su Pokeball y se paró en frente de Benga. Gible salió de su Pokeball y se abrazó con Kecleon, el camaleón comenzó a hacer un ruido extraño y regurgitó una Baya Pecha a medio digerida. Gible, con mucha gratitud, la tomó mientras se la comía.

-¡Eew! –gritó Iris, claro que después le pegó un puñetazo a Benga en el brazo-. ¡Y es Iris!

-Los extrañaré, -dijo Wally con una sonrisa-. Aunque fueron muy pocos días, puedo decirles que son mis mejores amigos…

-¡Esto no es un adiós! –Iris lo abrazó y después de separarse miró al cielo con esperanza-. Una verdadera amistad es una en donde hay despedidas y también reencuentros, ¡estoy segura que nos veremos otra vez!

-Si es que no terminas matándome… -dijo en bajo Ben mientras se despedía de Wally, quien volvió a sonreír de forma nerviosa-. ¡Buena suerte!

Así pues, el grupo se separó mientras que la pequeña Wingull volaba en los cielos con una gran alegría. Iris y Ben miraron atrás a Wally, quien ahora caminaba con la frente en alto y seguro de él mismo, con la compañía de un Kecleon y un Ralts, que lo animarían a seguir adelante. Iris sonrió y se dio cuenta lo lejos que había llegado en tan pocos días, pero también recordó su misión, mientras metía una mano en su bolsillo y sentía el sobre. Estaba determinada a defender el honor de su abuelo y entregar la carta.

* * *

Notas del Autor:

¿Nunca se han preguntado por qué Dakim usa taparrabo? Bueno, yo lo único que me pregunto es por qué no usa zapatos… me refiero, debe de ser incómodo estar caminando por cuevas y todo eso descalzo. En fin, nuestros héroes se dirigirán ahora a Dewford y ahora Iris entiende que el mundo es más pequeño de lo que parece. ¿Qué clases de aventuras les espera en Dewford?

Lancelover6546: ¡Gracias por comentar! Espero que sigas disfrutando la historia y ahora ya sabes que el hombre era Dakim. ¡Gracias por comentar!

Todo comentario será agradecido.


End file.
